Against All Odds A Marauder's Story
by Wasipi
Summary: She enters Hogwarts under a veil of secrets that unfold with danger & teen life tangling the Mauranders in its far reaching web. Life will become just as complicated as the war brewing around them. Nothing is as black & white as it seems as loyalties & friendships are being put to the ultimate test. Will she be able to fight what she raise to do or run back into the mist of war.
1. Chapter 1 A New Day, A New Life

**A/N: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter world, only my original characters and plot.**

**Against All Odds (A Marauder's Story) –1 A New Day, A New Life **

**Samantha's POV**

I felt weak as I collapsed down onto the hotel bed, staring vacantly up at the ceiling. Memories began to twirl in my head like dancing ballerinas. Soon, I would be leaving everything behind.

I couldn't live that life anymore. If I stayed then there would have never been a chance like this again. I would be in it for life.

I gave a sigh and wondered what life would be like at Hogwarts. I would be starting as a 5th year into a whole new school, where nobody knew me, and where everyone would already have their groups of friends. My stomach did flip as I thought about how I would be the 'new girl'.

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that I needed to leave within an hour in order to get to King's Cross on time. I stood up at the sound of a vehicle pulling up outside. Through the water stained window I could see a light blue standard car, my escape.

I began to pull my suitcase out of the room at the Leaky Cauldron; my thoughts still fixed on school. Dumbledore has been headmaster at Hogwarts for several years now and was said to be the best.

He said that he would be able to protect me better than anyone else. Thoughts of the growing power of certain wizards entered my head as I pulled my stuff down the stairs. I'm not good enough. I'm good, only because I hold an advantage under my sleeve, but still . . . I'm afraid. He's stronger than me, _much _stronger and more powerful.

I reached the bottom of the stairs to find two well-dressed wizards, their faces bland and easily forgettable. Not even a birthmark on either of their faces. But it won't have mattered; I was too engrossed in self pity. Then with one final tug of my trunk it was off the stairs landing with a large thud. They both turned from talking to the landlord and gave me sincere smiles.

"Hello there… you must be Samantha Lascano from America, right?" said the taller of the two wizards. He was tall and wiry with ash blonde hair.

I gave a slight nod and answered, "Yes, that's me." I gestured to my trunk and said, "My stuff's all ready to go." I didn't even bother to look up, keeping my line of vision to the floor.

The wizard who spoke then picked up my trunk and headed confidently toward the door. I quickly went to the landlord and said my thanks and followed the two wizards out the door. The trip to the station passed by in a blur of silence and sleep.

I couldn't help but feel self aware of my every move. I felt awkward. My loose spirally chestnut hair didn't stay where it was supposed to. My height was painfully average. I sometimes wished I was a boy, and then I wouldn't have to be so obsessive and insecure about such things.

My companions smiled and told me not to worry when they saw me fidgeting. They assured me Dumbledore was the best and that nobody would try to hurt me while the Professor was there. I couldn't help but smile and feel better at their confidence in Dumbledore.

They were right, I had always looked up to Dumbledore; he was an amazing alchemist and wizard. There was no reason to doubt him now. I smiled at the thought of him being an alchemist. I had been studying alchemy for five years now, five long years that ringed within me like eternity.

As the train station came into view I suddenly felt sick. My stomach was tight and chest felt chained to the floor. I hadn't given this much thought. I would be in a new school and I wouldn't know anyone. My school studies weren't exactly traditional. I didn't know how far behind I would be. The last time I had spoken to Dumbledore he had said that catching up wouldn't be a problem and that I was actually ahead. Still, I couldn't help but worry. I had known the same people the majority of my life and I still couldn't say that I actually knew them.

I took a deep breath and put on a dark pair of sunglasses so that no one could see my eyes. A type of subconscious protection from the uncertainty I felt. I was completely out of place going to a new school and in entirely different country.

For some reason after that everything was a blur and the next thing I knew I was running through a brick wall between platforms 9 and 10 with a trolley. I couldn't believe I just went through a brick wall . . . I thought they were joking and making fun of me when they told me what I had to do. British wizards certainly enjoyed their oddities.

An old red steam train was suddenly in front of me with hundreds of parents and students lining the platform. Animals in their cages hissed and growled at each other when placed too closely to each other. I turned my trolley but before I could get out of the way of the entrance another person going through smashed into the front corner of mine. The loud crash caused the person's owl to shriek in its cage. A tall pale boy with messy jet black hair grabbed it quickly before it could topple over onto the floor.

"James Potter, I _told_ you not to run through so fast!" A short thin woman stormed straight behind the unsuspecting boy. She had almond-shaped green eyes that are like two chunks of jade which bore a contrast to her pin straight black hair. Her wide chin clenched as she looked down at him.

"Sorry, about that." James mumbled as he placed his still shrieking owl back on his trolley.

The boy, however, seemed unfazed. He just turned to me flashing a bright smile. His eyes were as brilliant as his mother's. I hesitated but just nodded and quickly turned away and made my way further down the station towards the train. My first chance at making a possible friend and I blew it with in less than a minute, wonderful.

As I made my way threw I couldn't help but look back at two very cute boys on the platform loudly greeting each other, one of which was one James Potter. It took a while to notice that his friend, the neater but rougher of the two had seen me staring. He gave a very friendly smile that seemed playful. I was extremely embarrassed by this and quickly entered the train, grateful the entire time that I had my sunglasses on. I couldn't _believe_ I was just staring at him.

I quickly opened a compartment at the very front and rushed in. Before I could sit down and relax I heard a soft, smooth voice from behind me that made me jump in surprise.

"Do you need help with your trunk?"

His voice sounded as smooth as silk, and I melted inside.

To my great embarrassment the only word that came out of my mouth was, "What?" as I turned around to see who had spoken.

He looked about my age, yet he had the eyes of someone who was 60 years old. Despite this he had a handsome, sweet, and down to earth appeal. He smiled at me nervously. His light brown hair was slightly messy but it looked good, as it gave him a relaxed look. My mind scrambled to make sense of my sudden irrational attraction to him. Being around so many new boys as instantly made me boy crazy. I guess it was the lack of rivalry and bitterness.

"I said, do you need help with your trunk?" he continued in mild sort of voice as if he was uncertain of me.

"Oh yeah, I could use some help," My voice was little too high pitched which shook what little confidence I had left in me for the day. As he helped me with the heavy trunk I couldn't help but noticed that he was a lot stronger than he looked.

"Thanks," I breathed out. "My name's Samantha Lascano, you?" I mustered out in a very friendly and upbeat voice, hoping that he would like me.

"Remus Lupin." he said, a little surprised. He sat across from me and looked down obviously embarrassed. The slight signs of a blush betrayed him. His demeanor showed what a kind and gentle person he was. I looked down hoping my impression of him was at least close.

"I'm new here to Hogwarts," I said trying to help him not feel so embarrassed and to break the deafening silence, "I'll be starting in my 5th year. I heard that Hogwarts is the best school in all of Europe."

"I think you'll like it here," he said a little shy stealing a glance at me before looking back out the window. "The teachers are great."

I quickly smiled at this, "That's great 'cause I was a little worried. I have been going originally to another school and I wasn't really sure which school was best for learning witchcraft and wizardry. I –" I then stopped and laughed at the quick speed I was talking. "Sorry about that," I said still awkwardly laughing. I could feel my cheeks growing hot. "I tend to talk a lot and ramble on time to time." I automatically started to play with a silver necklace with three dragons encircling a pearl like jewel.

"That's alright." He said quickly. I could then see that he was smiling and actually looking straight at me this time.

Before I knew it we had become fast friends. I felt relieved that I had at least had someone to talk to. After a while of talking about candy and Quidditch the compartment door opened. Of course it was none other than the two boys I saw earlier along with a smaller chunkier looking boy behind them. They all looked very surprised to see me there. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and unwanted at that moment.

"Hey, I was wondering when you guys were going to show up! This is Samantha Lascano. From America, right?" I then gave a sight nod fidgeting with my hair. "She's new . . ." He then stopped a second to think about this and added, "So be nice." He said this in a serious tone more at the two taller boys that he was staring down.

"Sam," he turned to me "These are my trouble maker friends. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew."

Each of the boys raised their hand as Remus said their name holding back a chuckle. The one with the neater looking hair, James, gave a big grin that looked like definite trouble. Looking at him more closely he had broad shoulders for someone his age. He looked well defined under his uniform. His friend, Sirius, had a leaner look to him but was still very handsome and lacked the awkwardness than many teenage boys have as they mature. But it was his stunning green-grey eyes that caught me.

"Hello there Sammie. So do you know what house you're in-" Sirius was then stopped to hear a very loud pop followed by a high pitched girly shriek yelling, "Potter! Black! I can't believe you!"

Sirius then looked back at me and Remus saying, "Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone. Oh, and don't worry we'll take care of your prefect duties for you man. Nerdy Head Boy and Lily-kins will likely make us do it as punishment any way. And I wouldn't want to tear you away from such a pretty catch you got there."

Sirius gave an evil grin and a wink before they all took off to a very angry sounding girl. Remus began to blush at the boy's last words. I just laughed at the lunacy that I knew I was getting myself into. Remus looked at me surprised at first, then gave a wide relieved grin and let out a soft chuckle.

The hours seemed to pass too quickly as the train slowed down to a stop. Both of us walked out talking excitedly. Below us down a mossy slope near the train platform were carriages carried by dead looking horses with the flesh melted off that I knew all too well. Thestrals, the horses you could only see if you had seen death. It was best to ignore them.

I noticed the same boys that I saw earlier. Of course the tall, neater dark haired boy saw me . . . again. I couldn't help but feel that it would be best to avoid them for now. I jumped into the nearest carriage without looking. I peeked in to see two girls. Damn, I did it again!

One girl was a redhead who would be best described as pleasant. Everything about her was pleasant to the eye from the shimmering highlights in her red hair, her bright green eyes, to her clear pale skin.

"Sorry about that. She has a habit of barging into places without looking. I'm thinking of putting a bell on her, so we can at least be warned." Said Remus poking his head in behind me. "Hey Lily."

"Yeah, sorry about that, don't mind do you?" I said still laughing at myself in embarrassment.

"Hey Remus and no, not at all. My name's Lily Evans. Oh you look new, and I'm in Gryffindor by the way. And this is Emma Whatson from Ravenclaw." She said in a very sweet and friendly voice. Emma had two large greedy looking eyes. Her hair was luxurious and chestnut brown twisted into a knot at right side near the shoulder. She seemed short but had a graceful build. Her skin was even paler than Lily's.

I looked out the window and saw the two black haired boys coming our way with a chubby little brunette boy waddling behind… he was smiling broadly at me.

"Do you know when this thing is going to go? I'm kind of hungry!" Once I said this, the carriage jolted leaving the three boys to find another. Thank goodness, this is just too much too fast.

"Ask and you shall receive!" Said Emma in her best manly voice she could muster. We started laughing again after everyone was thrown back in their seats as the horses picked up speed.

After a few minutes talking with them I was able to learn more about the different houses and that I would much rather avoid going to Slytherin. The sorting seemed a little odd to but interesting. As the castle grew closer my heart began to beat wildly.

I couldn't remember feeling so excited and, oddly enough...safe.

I wouldn't be used here, hopefully.

**NEXT TIME:**

Samantha gets sorted & gets welcomed into her new house

A/N: Beta-ed by one extremely wonderful DarkGarnetRose


	2. Chapter 2 A New Family

**Against All Odds (A Marauder's Story) –2 A New Family**

As the carriages came to a halt I stepped out to see an astonishingly large castle standing majestically at the peak of a hill. A seemingly-painted starry sky filled the background. I was impressed as the night's clear sky enhanced the magic in the air.

We all headed up the steps to the castle and were greeted by a stern woman wrapping herself in her velvet black cloak. Her hair was pulled back tightly making her look even more prudish. She waved for me to come to her.

"We'll see you later, okay," said Lily and Emma as they continued along with the crowd. I felt dread wash over me.

"You must be our new transfer student, correct? The other transfers will be here after the weekend," the prudish teacher announced to me once I reached her. "My name is Professor McGonagall. You will be sorted into your house before the first years. Follow me now."

I looked back at Remus who gave an encouraging smile and waved good-bye. I followed the professor without a word, looking around in amazement at the beauty and the age of the castle as I did so. We entered into a large room filled to the brim with frightened eleven-year-olds; I couldn't help but think how easily I could get lost. The Professor told us all to wait until she called for us.

Outside the huge double doors I could hear the muffled sounds of all the students in the great hall, talking and restlessly waiting for the feast. My heart began to pound as my mind ran over all the information about the different houses. The Slytherin house worried me the most. It felt as if a part of me knew I belonged there. I was no angel. What if I got in? I'd be safe but I didn't want anyone to know. Why were things so black and white?

I thought about what Remus said right before he left, "Don't worry, it all be over and done with in no time. And like Lily and Emma said earlier, the houses are like families so it shouldn't be too bad no matter what house you get into."

I stared up to the wood framed wall and closed my eyes and wondered why he made me feel so calm.

The Professor soon led us into the hall that looked incredible with the different house flags and colors forcing the eyes to wander all throughout the hall. The ceiling was missing but it was replaced by the night sky that showed the heavens above. The floating candles released a strange scent that calmed my soul. In the very front next to the Professor's long table stood a three-legged stool and on top was a very weathered pointed hat.

I watched as Dumbledore stood up and made a speech. His words seemed to float over my head as my mind wandered. I could hear him talk about the new transfer students and not much else.

My thoughts were chased away as I heard Professor McGonagall say my name. I started walking forward. I looked toward the Gryffindor table and saw Remus smiling and mouthing, "It will be fine." I wasn't used to this, it was not me. My mind was filled with doubt. Would I ever really change? When I sat down the hat was placed on top of my head. Although it covered my eyes, I could still feel the stares of hundreds of students in the hall. Panic welled within me.

I jumped slightly when the hat began to talk inside my head.

"Hmmm . . . yes Hogwarts would be very glad to accept a student like you. Great you will be. Even if you try to hide your powers you still will be great. You doubt me child? But what to do with you, you still need some growing up, lots perhaps? You posses valued characteristics of all the houses. However . . . there is something else inside. You fear, yet you are incredibly brave. You were betrayed, yet you are indeed loyal. You have made some very half-witted choices, yet you posses intelligence that could rival any Ravenclaw. You couldn't find the answer, and yet in danger you show great cleverness. You have often laid back and did things slowly and yet you are a hard worker. Full of contradictions, perhaps Hogwarts can change that. Very stubborn I see. Yet you feel alone and unsure of yourself. You always have.

Ravenclaw I'll knock off the list. Yes, you can be so dumb sometimes. You can be a little too mean for Hufflepuff. Let …me… see, shall it be Slytherin or Gryffindor? Color you say? Yes, I agree nothing is so black and white as some may say, think and preach. Yes and so ambitious you are. Not sure what you want and you don't care now? Alright, then it better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Just as the last word was yelled out from the hat, the Gryffindor table let out a loud cheer that made my heart jump. I felt a great relief and happiness at the warm welcome. I then saw Lily stand out from the table and I couldn't help but run to her as I started to blush. We both were laughing in relief as she gave me a hug.

"I thought you going into a different house there for a second." said Lily as everyone around me were patting my back and saying they were glad to have me in their house. I looked through the crowd around me to see Remus smiling when I suddenly heard someone behind me.

"I knew you would be put into Gryffindor," Someone said in a deep smooth voice close to my ear.

I quickly spun around to see the two boys I had been avoiding earlier and a small chunky kid right behind them.

"No doubt at all," he said again this time with a friendlier tone. "My name's Sirius Black. The one with the demented hair is James Potter." He said in an offbeat manner. James seemed not like the remark as Sirius continued. "And tubby behind me is Peter Pettigrew."

"Oh, It's nice to see you again," I said as I twirled my necklace through my fingers nervously. I sat next to Lily and Remus as the others sat on the opposite side. I then watched as all the first years were sorted into their houses. I couldn't help but notice that James was constantly glancing back at Lily who looked very annoyed by this. Once the sorting was over Dumbledore made another speech that included that the forbidden forest was well . . . forbidden. Afterward all the tables were filled with food. The aroma itself could bring immense hunger to anyone who would dare to take a sniff.

"I think you're going to be in the same room as me," said Lily as she filled her plate. "The last girl left last year. She was muggle born and didn't really feel like she needed to learn witchcraft. I'm muggle born too, but I love it here. But I think there may have been more to the story if you ask me. How about you?"

I began eating not really wanting to answer that kind of question. Not to mention, I felt a little uncomfortable about it. "Well I guess you can say I'm mixed, but I really don't think that type of stuff really matters. It's really overrated being pureblood if you ask me. It's not as if there is any actual difference in ability."

Sirius and James then looked up and seemed very pleased by my answer. "I completely agree with you it _IS_ overrated." said Sirius, who seemed dead serious about the subject.

"Yeah," said James in a much lighter tone, "Lily's muggle born and she's probably the best witch here." He said with a very flirty smile. Lily blushed a little at his response.

We then all began to talk about just about everything under the stars, and getting along well I might add. We somehow got onto the subject of quidditch that James and Sirius seemed to be absolutely obsessed with.

"Yeah, I've been dying to play again. We both started on the team in our second year." said James, rather proud of himself.

"We are so much better than the last players. I mean I don't know what this house would do without us." said Sirius, dramatically waving his arms in the air. He accidentally smacked Peter in the head. At least I _think _it was an accident.

"What positions are you guys?" I questioned, leaning forward.

"Don't encourage them Sam, trust me you'll end up regretting it." said Lily, in a lowered hissing tone.

"Oh come on. She's actually listening to US, and she asked a question. We're being nice to her. What, can't we make friends with a girl who isn't uptight?" said Sirius, once again dramatically raising his eye brows as high as he possibly could.

"Fine. Fine, forget I said anything!" Lily hissed again.

I then turned to Remus who was sitting next to me. "What's up with all this be nice to me stuff?"

"Well . . ." he said as he just finished his plate. "Like I said back on the train, they are trouble makers." He added with a smile. Both James and Sirius beamed with pride when he said this. "Oh, and you might want to be a tad late to Charms class, just saying. And if any food looks off or out of place, don't eat it."

"_Ignore_ him; but yes Sammie, it's true." Said Sirius very proudly putting his hand over his chest with his head slightly bowed.

"We're the funniest wizards you'll ever know." James announced as he stood up from his empty plate and bowed more deeply. Everyone began to laugh when he did this. Then Dumbledore announced that the banquet was over and wished everyone a happy school year. "Well then…to the common room." said James as he pointed his finger to the door and made a salute to us and clicked his heels in a slick military manner. Just as he did this Sirius, Remus and Peter jumped up did the same and together said, "To the common room."

I felt myself smile and wandered if ever I had smiled and laughed this much in one day. While we all headed to the common room they started joking around and to their (and mine) surprise and amusement I ended joining in and made them laugh.

Once we all reached the common room we stood on the high step between the picture of the fat lady in pink and said, "Life here forth shall never be the same." I very dramatically put the back of my hand on my forehead and leant back slightly like a damsel in distress. I then stumbled back slightly, "Hey! YOU were supposed to catch me!" I pointed to Remus who was behind me.

He looked around wildly then pointed to himself, "Who the hell said I was prince charming?"

Everyone around me, even people who I didn't know, began to laugh. I couldn't remember ever acting like this. Like a fool, like I was...happy. Each time I had acted in any way improper I was punished and looked down on.

I felt free for the first time. I could act the way I wanted and I knew that they wouldn't look down on me for it. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time . . . joy. They could be my new family . . . Remus, Lily, James, Peter and Sirius. I could just feel it.

A/N: Remember to send lots of love and good vibes out to DarkGarnetRose for pointing out to break up all those overly long paragraphs. I didn't realize how murderous that was on the eyes. A thousand apologies to all you readers!


	3. Chapter 3 Breakfast

**Previously: **_Everyone around me, even people who I didn't know, began to laugh. I couldn't remember ever acting like this. Like a fool, like I was...happy. Each time I had acted in any way improper I was punished and looked down on._

_I felt free for the first time. I could act the way I wanted and I knew that they wouldn't look down on me for it. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time . . . joy. They could be my new family . . . Remus, Lily, James, Peter and Sirius. I could just feel it._

**Against All Odds (A Marauder's Story) Chapter 3 -Breakfast**

As the morning sun rose, breaking apart the heavy night sky, I awoke hoping it all wasn't just a dream.

I prayed that I wasn't back with the others in my home country.

When I finally opened my eyes I saw that I wasn't dreaming. Just as the happiness washed over me, another thought destroyed it.

They would be here soon, the three others that had left the organization like me. Was it a trap that old 'teacher' set it up? Did he know that I would leave and send them to test my loyalties? Or did they mean it as much as I did?

It didn't matter. Dumbledore was where my loyalties were now. He believed in me when everyone else turned their backs on me or worse wanted to . . . kill me. I guess I could understand. I was a threat to them. But if they try to hurt me, I'll show them. I'll stick with Dumbledore to the very end.

Just then my thoughts were interrupted as Lily woke up and went for a cup of water. I then sat up to see my other roommates still sleeping.

Susan Underwood was a short blond haired blue eyed girl who was outgoing and seemed to be into everything. She was slightly tom boyish, but her looks didn't show it.

Kelly Heart was another blond with long hair and green eyes that was shy but very sweet to everyone. She was the kind of girl that looked delicate. Not only that, but she could make anyone smile by her mere presence. I looked over to my dresser beside to see the time.

"Lily, it's 6:30. Do you think that breakfast is out yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, breakfast starts at 6 o'clock, lunch is at 1 o'clock, and dinner usually starts between 6 and 7 o'clock." She said as she started getting her stuff to take a shower. "There are two showers on each room if you want to take a shower too."

"A shower sounds good to me." I said as I hopped out of bed.

After my shower I put my long chestnut wet hair up into a high ponytail. I left to go down to the common room after Lily insisted on taking a 2-hour shower. That girl sure strived for perfection!

While I walked down the stairs I stretched out my arms above my head and yawned.

"Good morning." I heard a small voice say in a singsong fashion from the other side of the room. It was Peter who had just walked down as well. His good mood was painfully optimistic for this time of day.

"Good morning to you too Peter!" I said in the most upbeat and happy voice I could muster.

Peter blushed a little, I assumed because I remembered his name. Must have been the male hormones kicking in.

"I guess you're a morning person. Lucky you... I still feel like passing out." said a very tired and more than usual messy James. "Where's Lily? Is she still in the shower?"

I just nodded and giggled a little to myself. There they go again… male hormones. James then just threw himself on the couch and started nodding back to sleep.

"Hey Sammie," said Sirius. "I'll take you to the hall if you want. I'm starving, I need FOOD… like now." He said as he over-dramatically dragged his feet toward me, hunched over.

"Yeah, sounds good," I said laughing a little. "I'll see you guys later then." I called out as I left with Sirius. Peter looked a little worried which made me wonder if Sirius was up to something. My guess? Male hormones.

After going through the portrait, and toward the constantly changing stairs that tried to make students lost, I ask him with a teasing smile, "So what was that about?"

"What was what about?" He answered innocently. I swear I could almost see a halo!

"Peter looked a little worried when I left with you alone. I think he even went to get Remus," I said holding back a giggle at the last part. He looked a little surprised but happy that I was smiling about it.

"Like I said my lady. I am trouble." He said dramatically, bowing down to me in a gentleman way once again. "Peter's just worried that I'll piss you off and you won't want to talk to us anymore." He added in a more serious tone of voice. "They just really like you because you're not stuck up and like to have fun like us. I think you can handle it though." He said as he started to walk backwards looking at me straight in the eyes. I, however, could see through him. He was hiding something else and wasn't being completely honest.

"Oh really?" I said an in a mocking kind of voice. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were up to something," I sang in a low mocking voice.

"Oh really?" He mimicked, raising his eyebrows.

"Really." I said ready for anything he might be up to.

"I knew you could handle yourself."

"You have no idea."

Sirius then gave a wide grin. We both then reached the hall after he talked about some of the stuff he did with the others which included a ton of pranks, especially toward the members of the Slytherin house. We both laughed as we sat next to each other and started to fill our plates. We both were talking so much that we both didn't notice all the others sit down.

"Oh, hey guys." We both said in unison after they have been sitting there for about 30 minutes.

"Remus I don't think I asked, but what classes did you pick as extras?" He looked surprised that I had brought the conversation to him after talking to Sirius nonstop.

"Care of Magical Creatures, Runes, and Arithmancy."

"I have Divination instead of Arithmancy. But we got Runes and Care of Magical Creatures together. I think that's going to be my favorite."

"I think we all have that class together except for Lily and Peter." Remus said, as Peter seemed thankful that he didn't have that class. Potentially dangerous animals seemed to worry him. "Divination, I think you'll be with James, Peter and Sirius. And I'm the only other one that chose Runes other than you."

"That sound cool. At least I'll know some people in my classes."

Remus and I then got on the topic of our required text books, which left everyone out except Lily. We talked for another half-hour until I noticed the time.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I need to go talk to the headmaster first. I'll be back later though; it'll only take a few minutes. Where do you want to meet?" They all looked at me a little surprised at the mention of the word headmaster. "It's really no big deal really. Just final transfer stuff." I added putting my hands up in defence.

"How about at the quidditch field? We were going to play a few rounds," James chirped very happily.

"We could wait for you if you want," added Remus, looking a little concerned.

"No, you guys go ahead and have fun. I'll catch up."

With that I left toward the waiting figure of Professor McGonagall.

**NEXT TIME:**

The Marauder's POV

A/N: The huge amounts of improvements in this chapter brought to you by DarkGarnetRose.


	4. Chapter 4 The New Girl

**Previously: **_"Oh, I almost forgot. I need to go talk to the headmaster first. I'll be back later though; it'll only take a few minutes. Where do you want to meet?" They all looked at me a little surprised at the mention of the word headmaster. "It's really no big deal really. Just final transfer stuff." I added putting my hands up in defence._

_"How about at the quidditch field? We were going to play a few rounds," James chirped very happily._

_"We could wait for you if you want," added Remus, looking a little concerned._

_"No, you guys go ahead and have fun. I'll catch up." _

_With that I left __toward the waiting figure of Professor McGonagall._

**Against All Odds (A Marauder's Story) **Chapter 4 The New Girl

James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus were up in their dormitory getting dressed. Despite their rather large dinner last night, they were still very hungry. All of them, however, were thinking about the same thing, or more rather the same someone . . . Samantha.

Peter had taken a liking to Sam after he had fallen last night and she didn't make fun of him like James and Sirius would have. Remus seemed to be thinking thoughtfully about this as well.

"So … what do you think about Sam?" James asked, breaking the heavy silence in the room.

"I thought you still had it in for Lily?" Sirius asked, shocked. He couldn't believe that James could love anyone but Lily. The thought of him liking Samantha was just...strange. He had already come to conclusion that when it comes to girls, James was broken. Or that he had some odd rejection fetish.

"Have you given up that quickly for Samantha?" Remus questioned in a small distant voice. Sirius though that he was paying way too much attention to his towel. He was another one that was slightly broken, but at least he had an excuse for being bad with girl.

"No. That's not what I meant at all." James said, a little frustrated.

"Then what did you mean?" Peter piped in, pulling off a sweater that he had changed his mind about, and exchanging it for a lighter one. Sirius rolled his eyes. Peter could wear the same shirt for a whole week if no one mentioned it. Sirius prayed that it was a sign that Peter wasn't a lost cause.

"Well, I just thought that since she's really cool about things and she actually likes us . . . and she's Lily's roommate, I could ask her some things. Like about Lily. Maybe about things she likes and what I could do, you know." James kept looking at the ground avoiding eye contact as he got dressed.

"Maybe, they seem to really like each other. But you would have to be careful about it. They did just meet yesterday." said Remus, as he started to dry his hair.

"Well, I'll see you down stairs. I'm going to wait for Lily." With that James left. Peter was hot on his heels. Sirius soon followed mumbling about needing to knock Peter and James out for waking up early.

Remus sighed, feeling a little better having some time to his own. He slowly got dressed feeling a bit tired as he looked outside toward the moon.

He wondered about Samantha. She was very cute but there were some things that were just a bit odd about her that he couldn't seem to grasp. His last transformation had taken its toll and he wasn't as quick to the punch … but there was something different. Something in the way she smelled, not that it was bad, in fact it was pleasant, but faint. Almost masked, but that didn't make any sense. Then the way she carried herself, he'd seen something like it before and the necklace that she constantly played with. Peter then rushed into the room looking a bit worried, and disturbed his chain of thought.

**Down Stairs**

As Peter and James met Sam downstairs everything seemed fine. James had already grown a liking toward her. She was nice, sweet, and didn't automatically judge him when he did something stupid.

Peter found her absolutely delightful. James and Sirius had always made fun of him. Remus rarely ever did but he never said anything to them either. Peter remembered last night when he had tripped and fell. James of course made fun of him for it. He expected for everyone to laugh at him. Sam, however, didn't she just gave a sweet smile and helped him up. She then stood up for Peter by making fun of James's hair and said that it looked like he got in a fight with a pair of scissors and lost. Peter couldn't help but like her. It was the first time that anyone had ever stood up for him against Sirius or James.

When Sirius came downstairs, Peter couldn't help but worry a bit. Sirius did have a track record for causing trouble. But to Peter's surprise Sirius did something that he had never done, he left without the gang and didn't say anything to them. That was just against his 'brotherhood code' which mandated that they stick together when not in hot pursuit after a girl that had been 'claimed'.

"Hey Sammie," said Sirius with a small yawn. "I'll take you to the hall if you want. I'm starving, I need food." He said as he acted like he hadn't had food for days, trying to be funny.

"Yeah, sounds good." Samantha said laughing a little. "I'll see guys later then." She then left with Sirius without a second look back.

Peter just simply looked worried. Sirius always waited for the rest of the guys. And to make things weirder he didn't say anything to Remus or James that he was going to leave without them. This was a completely new thing for Sirius to do. Once they went through the painting, Peter rushed to tell Remus what just happened.

James just stayed on the couch pretending to sleep. He wrinkled his forehead as Peter ran up the stairs. James assumed Peter was thinking the same thing... He wouldn't... Sam was too nice. Sirius wouldn't . . . would he?

**Upstairs then back down again**

"Anything wrong Peter?" asked Remus as he looked through his trunk for a shirt. Peter had just burst into the room with a worried look, but that was normal and likely to happen many more times throughout the year.

"It was sooo weird!" Peter's eyes were practically bugging out.

"What's weird?" Remus signed knowing that once Peter started acting dramatic there was use stopping him.

"Sirius just left with Sam downstairs to eat and he just acted like James and I weren't even there. You don't think he...well-" Peter began to struggle to find the right words, "She's just too nice. It won't be funny like it was last time." He rushed looking completely worried and turning slightly red from his little outburst.

Remus suddenly stopped what he was doing and hurriedly put on the rest of his clothes. They both rushed down the stairs. James was still on the couch staring at the ceiling thinking to silently to himself.

"Why didn't you follow him?" Remus scolded James as they reached the common room. "What if he does something like last time? Do you really want her to get hurt? It's not like she's a Slytherin and this one is well mannered."

"What happened?" said Lily making them all jump. James and Remus really didn't want to say anything, but it looked like they wouldn't have to. Once Peter started, there no stopping him.

"Sirius just went down stairs with Samantha by themselves." piped Peter excitedly, just waiting for disaster to happen at any moment.

Lily looked shocked but then covered her face. There were only two reasons Sirius would go anywhere without James. "If he dares pull a prank on her and she gets hurt because of him . . ." She just then looked up and scowled at them. "Let's just hurry and catch up with them."

**At the dinner table**

To their surprise they didn't encounter anything strange on the way. No dung bombs, no screaming or cursing. Not even a single burn mark anywhere to be seen. When they got to the dinner table they were even more surprised by what they saw.

They had just seen them talking and eating and getting along like they were old friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time. The group sat at the table across from the pair. Remus cleared his throat to make himself noticed but they just kept on talking. Samantha and Sirius were in there own world now. This went on for about a half-hour with the rest of the gang glancing at each other. They wondered if they should butt in and ruin their 'moment'.

Remus, Lily, James, and Peter quickly felt completely left out. James then thought, maybe he does really like her...Then again knowing Sirius he's going to just add another notch on his belt or by the way he's acting a little worse, a notch on the bedpost. Or was that the same thing? Damn hormones. He still needed to ask her about Lily, so Sirius had better not screw this up for him. To all of their shock they finally broke their conversation and allowed them in.

"Oh hey guys." Samantha and Sirius both said in unison after Peter knocked over a glass of orange juice. They have been sitting there for about 30 minutes already.

"Remus, I don't think I asked, but what classes did you pick as extras?" He looked surprised that the conversation was being brought to him after talking to Sirius nonstop.

"Care of Magical Creatures, Runes, and Arithmancy." He said but felt unsure in being brought into the conversation. He had begun to feel left out since he was the one to make friends with her first.

"I have Divination instead of Arithmancy. But we got Runes and Care of Magical Creatures together. I think that's going to be my favorite."

"I think we all have that class together except for Lily and Peter." Remus said, as Peter looked thankful that he didn't have that class. Remus shuddered at the thought of having Peter in the class with them. "Divination, I think you'll be with James, Peter and Sirius. And I'm the only other one that chose Runes other than you"

"That sounds cool. At least I'll know some people in my classes." Samantha said, looking happy.

Remus then carried on the topic of books, which left everyone out except Lily. Since the train ride he had already began to enjoy conversations with her. The three of them talked for another half-hour until Sam noticed the time.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I need to go talk to the headmaster first. I'll be back later though; it'll only take a few minutes. Where do you want to meet?" They all looked at Sam a little surprised at her sudden outburst that made her voice an octave higher. "It's really no big deal really. Just final transfer stuff." She added bringing her voice back to normal.

"How about the quidditch field? We were going to play a few rounds." James remarked happily at the mere thought of flying through the morning sky on his broomstick.

"We could wait for you if you want." Said Remus a little concerned.

"No, you guys go ahead and have fun. I'll catch up." With that she left head toward the headmaster's office with Professor McGonagall.

All the boys then went out to the open field. And to James's delight Lily went along with Emma who latched herself to Sirius' arm, pouting her lips trying to look attractive.

Remus hoped for the best that Samantha's encounter with Sirius was innocent and that he hadn't chosen Samantha as his next victim, whether it be romantic or another one of his pranks.

**NEXT TIME**: 

Ch5  
Samantha has a meeting with Dumbledore

Ch6

Some people from Samantha's past show up


	5. Chapter 5 Dumbledor's Office

**Previously: **_All the boys then went out to the open field. And to James's delight Lily went along with Emma who latched herself to Sirius' arm, pouting her lips trying to look attractive. _

_Remus hoped for the best that Samantha's encounter with Sirius was innocent and that he hadn't chosen Samantha as his next victim, whether it be romantic or another one of his pranks._

**Against All Odds (A Marauder's Story) –5 Dumbledore's Office**

**Samantha's POV**

I reluctantly followed Professor McGonagall through the castle with my head down. I wished that it had been just me that had left, even if I had feel tad guilty for even thinking it. I knew the trouble that my past partners could potentially cause if their motive wasn't sincere. Plus, the terms we were all on weren't exactly . . . friendly.

I let out a puff of air as we reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office. But maybe, just maybe we could all look past the positions we had been put in.

"Chocolate frog." McGonagall said to the gargoyle outside what I assumed was Dumbledore's office.

She turned her head to look at me suddenly, "Everything will be alright." She said. I looked up at her.

Her eyes were soft and sweet as if she were looking at her own child. I gaped at her sudden change in demeanor.

"I saw you yesterday with James, Sirius and some of their friends. Normally, I would have warned you against it but . . . when I saw you laugh and smile that way. It was as if you were a different person. All throughout the summer I don't think you once laughed like that. I do really hope you would be able to . . . well just be a kid. You missed out on so much."

"I know, but it was my decision. Just like coming here and leaving him was my decision. In a way, I have always known what I was doing." I trailed off and stared down the hall before slowly walking up the spiral staircase as it spun upward like an escalator. At the top I met the headmaster, looking as kind and gentle as ever. He had his half moon spectacles at the tip of his long curved, broken nose and his long white beard was carelessly thrown over his left shoulder. He folded a letter on his desk and sent it away with a large barn owl that was waiting impatiently at the edge of his large oak writing desk.

"Hello, Samantha," he said slowly, "take a seat." He waved his hand toward an empty chair in front of him. "As you know the others have also decided to follow your example. They, like you, have decided to take charge of their own lives."

At this, I couldn't help but touch my long brown hair.

"Only three others have decided, however. The others, I assure you, have no idea as to what happened to you or the others. They have assumed that older and more experienced wizards may have killed you. You have told me your concerns of the others coming here, and of Tom."

I shuddered at his name. It completely disgusted me. "If there are any questions or concerns please ask at any time. You will be welcomed any time of the day."

"I . . . I mean. Are you sure they mean it? I know you gave me a second chance and they at least deserve the same. But are you sure? It's just that I never really took the chance to get to know them at all. It was always so competitive that we really never got to know each other. There was one though, but it was different. We just worked extremely well with each other. That's why we were his favorite." I hesitated as I poked at the sleeve of my shirt. "And I've practiced like you said to be more social all summer and still with Remus and Sirius I felt like I was making a fool out of myself. It feels weird and a little . . . well off."

I realized that I was beginning to ramble, so I stopped talking. A part of me wanted to say more but my mouth suddenly felt like it was filled with sand. I wanted to tell him how I had been so afraid that I couldn't even leave my room over the summer. How I was afraid that none of _us_ would even be able to completely blend in with normal young wizards and witches. Even now I was wondering, was I still too different?

"Ah yes, I've seen you have taken a liking to them." He said smiling and leaning back in his chair, not noticing my inner turmoil. "And yes once again, I do think that they mean it as well. They may not adjust as you have but they will do just fine Samantha. They have proven that they are indeed trust worthy."

I looked down at the floor ashamed at myself for thinking the exact opposite.

When I looked back up he was smiling at me kindly, and I felt great gratitude towards him.

"Thank you, thank you so much. For everything you've done for me. If it was me . . . I'm not sure that I would have been so understanding and forgiving. I really want this to work. But sometimes in the pit of my stomach I get the feeling that no matter how hard I try, I won't completely change. I was just born to cause trouble. I guess that's why _he _chose me."

"If you really want it to work Samantha then I'm sure you can accomplish this. You have proven countless times that you can do anything you put your mind to. He chose you because of your spirit and natural attitude. You are a born leader and hard worker. You have many characteristics that show great promise, even at such a young age when he took you in." He then gave a kind smile with a twinkle in his eye when he said, "However, there was another characteristic that he over looked and later miss judged how powerful it was to you. Empathy, Samantha, that's something that he could never understand."

I looked up at him feeling helpless, like a small child left alone amongst strangers in a crowded city street. I hated this feeling, but glad that he was there for me now. "Thank you so much. For everything, I promise I won't let you down." I smiled and stood up. "I have some friends waiting for me outside." I gasped happily at the thought. He gave a nod with a broad smile that matched my own at the moment and with that I headed for the door.

"Sam, just always remember that no matter how things may seem or what your mind's logic comes too, always follow your heart. And that you never know exactly how something may turn out until it happens. That is all."

I left his study a little confused by his last words. Was he talking about what Tom said to me? I told Dumbledore about what Tom had said to me last year. But could it be happening soon? That a monster was going to kill me, just my parents? I guess he's telling me not to jump to conclusions. That it might not be what I think? Why do prophecies have to be so confusing?

I looked around and noticed that I had no idea where I was in the castle. This place is so huge. It didn't help that the staircases like to change and the people in the paintings are constantly moving. And was that suit of armor always there? I look around nervously, and suddenly an idea struck. Inspiration!

Of course why didn't I think of this earlier? I pulled out a spare piece a parchment that I had put in my pocket yesterday to write down names so I wouldn't forget them. With my wand I erased the names and silently whispered a charm lightly touching the paper. An old trick I was taught as a child.

I made my way around the castle with it firmly in hand. With each step I took ink appeared on the paper mapping out corridors as I saw them. After getting lost a few times I found my way outside. I really do love magic.

**NEXT TIME:**

The 'exchange students' arrive & get sorted.


	6. Chapter 6 New Friends, Old Rivals

**Against All Odds (A Marauder's Story) – Chapter 6 New Friends, Old Rivals**

The sun shined, as if it was reassuring me that all was well. As I made my way down to the fields I could see James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Emma up in the sky on their brooms. Lily looked like she was playing referee, or simply yelling at James for fun. I grabbed a spare broom on the ground, which I assumed was left for me, and took off into the sky. We all played well and I even surprised the guys when I teamed up with Peter and Emma.

I was able to develop a strategy that left both teams at a tie. I placed Emma as a seeker as she wasn't afraid of speed. I used Peter as a decoy throwing the quaffle to him while moving below sharply so that all he had to do was drop out of his hand. With the other boys focused on the snitch and Peter that left me open for a quick throw. The goals were left unmanned since we didn't have enough players.

Peter was absolutely beaming that he didn't lose to his friends. As for James and Sirius, they were just completely stumped and none too happy about it. They couldn't figure out how Emma who rarely plays, Peter who was … well _Peter_ and the new girl could possibly win. Remus on the other hand didn't seem to be bothered as he patted Peter on the back congratulating him on a good game. He seemed happier that Peter was on an equal level with James and Sirius, which I imagined, was rare.

The rest of the day we continued playing but no one picked teams or kept score. It was every man . . . and woman for themselves as Sirius so valiantly put it. This of course led to cheating. Like Sirius using "Accio" to get the quaffle away from me. Then there was Remus who put a tickling charm on James to get him to drop the quaffle after he teased and refused to score or give it up the darn ball. The day even included Lily joining in on the fun. This I later learned this was a very rare moment indeed; perhaps I should have brought a camera.

The endless broom riding didn't end until sundown. We all retreated up to the castle laughing and sweaty. I pulled out the paper I had charmed earlier and saw that it even added the grounds that we were on.

"What's that?" asked James once we all entered the common room after Lily dashed up stairs to take a shower.

"Oh, this?" I responded nonchalantly as I placed it down on the table. "I knew that I would get lost. So I started to make a map. It draws what I see as I walk around."

"Impressive" said Remus as he closely examined it.

"Cool, we can show you a ton of short cuts we found." James said as he threw himself on to the couch. "In our first year we made it a point to explore the castle. So we know most of the ins and outs of this place."

"Most?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Well," said James with a pause and then messed up his hair while looking at me. Remus muffled a laugh but kept his eyes on James, watching his every move.

"The thing is," Sirius started to explain while going through a wizard magazine full of girls that someone left. "Even though we've had a few full years to explore, each time we look we find something new. Like a new room or passageway. This place is huge but we'll have this place memorized in no time." Just then a girl that I hadn't met yet grabbed the magazine quickly away from Sirius who just gave a cheeky smile making her blush as she stomped away.

After a few more minutes chatting I felt to bed. Dark thoughts drifted into my mind; creeping through unwanted. My last thought before I finally drifted to sleep was, "They'll be here tomorrow."

**The Next Day**

I woke up as the sun shined through the window. I would deal with today the best I could. I got out of bed and dressed slowly. I needed to do this on my own. I didn't want my new friends to be there when I meet them. With these thoughts I examined myself in the mirror and made sure that my dragon necklace was on securely and quickly left. None of the boys were down in the common room so I was able to slip by with my map in hand with no one the wiser. I slowly made my way through castle straight to Dumbledore's office. I felt lucky that I didn't run in to anyone. Once I made it to the office I took a deep breath to calm myself. There was no reason to worry. Everything would be fine.

"Chocolate Frogs" I said weakly and entered the spiral stair case and stuffed the map into my pocket.

"I thought you would turn up." Dumbledore said as he put on his hat. "Well if you're ready we can go down to meet them." He said happily and if I dare say, mighty proud of himself. Then again I guess he would be. He was the one that tracked them down and gave them a way out and protection. He had stolen us away from a powerful rival. Someone who wanted to prove he was untouchable. He must be furious knowing we are gone.

"Yes, I'm ready," I said bravely, which was more than I actually felt.

We both headed down to the entrance making small talk. Dumbledore talked about the castle commenting about paintings and random facts. Black winged horses brought the carriage toward us. Even from a distance I could see their blank white eyes on their sunken in faces as their black leathery skin clinging to each bone.

"Everything will be fine if you make an effort to keep it that way" whispered Dumbledore without even taking a glance at my direction.

"I know, I know." I breathed out suddenly needing to remember to breath.

As the carriage stopped an attractive and extremely thin blond slowly came out flipping her medium length hair out of her thin, pale, pointy face very ungracefully. Her thin lips frowned as she shaded her pale blue eyes against the bright morning sun. She gave the appearance of a very snobby model and carried herself in the same expected manner. My heart jumped that she was here. Will she hate me or is going to let the past go? I had never been kind to her. She looked straight at me and to my surprise gave a sweet smile. I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

The next person out was a boy of average height and spiky dirty blond hair. He had bright hazel eyes and a childish face that gave the look as if he was going to be your new best friend. He was also thin body but not lanky in any way. He slowly stretched as he got out. He had always been the more playful one so it wasn't a surprised at all to see him. This place will be much better for him. He was practically a walking textbook and was a total nerd at heart.

My thoughts wandered to another boy, my training partner. We were never exactly close, but he was the closest thing I had to a friend. We were never allowed to socialize with each other, just work.

He then finally exited, rolling his shoulders as he got out. His blue-black hair shone like the midnight sky. He was tall and very handsome for is age. He didn't have a childish face like the other boy but he did have a welcoming one. He reminded me of a tall handsome Greek god. Everything about him looked as if he was chiselled from marble. I smiled slightly as his honey colored eyes met mine. They shined like gold when the sun's rays touched his eyes. He smiled back letting the sun grace his face. He was the same age as me but he looked a bit older. He walked over to me, the others behind him. I watched his every step he took; strong and determined. I realized that this was the first time that I had actually looked at him, I mean _really_ taken in his appearance.

"Been a while." He said in his southern drawl that he never could get rid of. Oh that southern voice.

"Yeah, it has." I gulped.

"So –" He stopped himself and toward Dumbledore. "That's right I almost forgot." He then smiled sweetly again and put his hand in front of me to shake. "My name Miss is, Hector Andrew. And what might your name be, dear lady?"

"Samantha Lascano" I answered holding back a giggle, "So... two first names?"

"Thought that might amuse you. I couldn't decide actually. So I thought what the heck, just tell 'em both." He laughed at his own little joke. "Now this here is Miss Cleo Smith." He waved his hand toward the blond behind him. "And Mister Neil Watts." He said motioning toward the other boy beside him who was bouncing on balls of his feet looking around.

We, all to Dumbledore's obvious delight, greeted each other warmly and all hugged. Yes, bask in your victory Dumbledore. You won this round against them and we are the prizes.

"Well," said Dumbledore triumphantly "Now that we have all greeted each other. We should make our way to the dining hall so you can all be sorted into your houses. I'll send Professor McGonagall to take you." He smiled and wished us all good luck leading us to the hall. I stayed behind to tell them about the sorting hat and how I was happy that they were all here. I left to the dining hall once Professor McGonagall came to take them.

"Where've you been?" Lily leered at me suspiciously as I sat down next to her and Remus. I think that she may have some borderline gossip issues.

"Greeting old friends," I said happily ignoring her stares looking at my very interesting nails. Take a hint girl.

"The other exchange students?" she said quickly forgiving me while leaning towards me, looking a little excited. Definitely some gossip issues are going on.

"Yea, they're just outside the door."

"Good, 'cause I'm starving. I want to get this over with," said a very grumpy looking James across from me.

"Are they from the States as well?" Remus asked looking dazed and sleepy as Peter bumped on to his side.

"Yeah, but from different parts. Hector's from South Carolina, Neil's from Florida, and Cleo I think is from New York."

"You're from California right," asked Peter who looked like he was starving as he stared intently at his empty plate.

"Yeah, I was born in SoCal," I said looking up.

"What's soca?" asked a confused Sirius.

"I said SoCal not soca. It's short for Southern California."

"Oh well …that makes more sense."

Dumbledore rose from his seat and made a short speech about the new transfer students and to welcome them warmly. As he finished Professor McGonagall entered with the three new students. She placed a three-legged stool and the old sorting hat in front of the teacher's table.

"Cleo Smith"

She nervously sat down on the chair gripping the ends. After a few seconds the hat then yelled "HUFFLEPUFF" I clapped loudly as she made her way toward the table that erupted in applause.

"Neil Watts"

He smiled showing all his front white teeth and sat down showing no nervousness at all. He was there for a while, then the crusty old hat yelled "RAVENCLAW"

"I knew he'd be in Ravenclaw." I said intently to no one in particular.

Girls at each table began whispering about the only boy left. I couldn't recall if he was he always such a looker or if this past Summer had done him a great deal of good. He gave a very charming smile that rivalled Sirius' and gave me a playful wink once he noticed I was staring at him. James and Remus eyed me suspiciously. Sirius on the other hand looked like he had found something very funny indeed. I wonder if I should be afraid. Peter on the other hand was still staring at Cleo at the Hufflepuff table.

"Hector Andrew."

His natural charm and flawless gait as obvious to many of the girls as he walked up to the stool made nearly all the girls swoon, what am I saying all the girls were. He placed the dirty old hat on himself and sat quietly for quite some time. One minute . . . two . . . three.

"Looks like your friend doesn't have what it takes." Sirius mocked with a smirk on his face as if he had just proven something.

"That's not funny." I scowled at him intently leaning forward towards him.

Before Sirius and I could get into our first fight the hat opened the ripped portion at the bottom that was supposed to be its mouth and yelled. "SLYTHERIN"

Remus and Peter were unfazed as they both sighed at their still empty plates. Sirius looked like he had once again proven something, how annoying. I clapped just the same and loudly and we both gave a slight wave at each other as he headed toward his fellow Slytherins. James however crossed his arms and scowled at me as I clapped. I stared at him confused but he just glared at me.


	7. Chapter 7 TheHateThat Fills James Potter

Last Time: _"Looks like your friend doesn't have what it takes." Sirius mocked with a smirk on his face as if he had just proven something._

_"That's not funny." I scowled at him intently leaning forward towards him._

_Before Sirius and I could get into our first fight the hat opened the ripped portion at the bottom that was supposed to be its mouth and yelled. "SLYTHERIN"_

_Remus and Peter were unfazed as they both sighed at their still empty plates. Sirius looked like he had once again proven something, how annoying. I clapped just the same and loudly and we both gave a slight wave at each other as he headed toward his fellow Slytherins. James however crossed his arms and scowled at me as I clapped. I stared at him confused but he just glared at me._

**Chapter 7 The Hate That Fills James Potter**

After breakfast Cleo, Neil, Hector, and I all met up. The conversation, however, was not of old friends happily greeting each other. A dark haze seems to linger around us all as we spoke in hushed whispers. We stood in an isolated corner of a long dark hallway that seemed to be less used due to the collection of especially hideous looking statues and displays of medieval torture devices.

"Do you really think we can pull this off?" Neil asked as he looked up at the ceiling, letting his head rest against the stone wall behind him.

"He'll find out. I know he will," whispered Cleo, her voice distant and empty.

"He may be good but he isn't the brightest bulb when it comes to quick thinkin'. You do remember what happened when he got mixed up with that gypsy, right?" Hector drawled, on obviously uninterested.

"He was over confidant as he has always been. But you can't deny the fact he is a master manipulator and always seems to get his way in the end. And well … he's been paying attention to some really weird people." I said seriously with my hand on my chin.

"Then we just can't make mistakes. We'll become the top students here." Neil exclaimed as if a muse had suddenly inspired him.

"You're not seriously thinking-." Cleo began.

"We'll be the best. No one will get in our way." Hector interrupted with a wicked sneer. I felt my body freeze.

"We'll just stay low; no one has to know other than us and Dumbledore." I said, a little worried when I looked at Hector's glinting eyes.

"Being here really is going to take some fun out of things." Neil said after some silence.

"Why would you say that? It's okay here. Well I guess there are definitely going to be something's I'm going to miss like … all the money, and clothes, and …" Cleo said with wishful desire glistening in her eyes.

"It looks like you really changed," Hector remarked sarcastically. He then paused and smiled, "Sam. It looks like our fun years are prematurely over."

"Well yeah, but you two seemed to like it more than we did." Neil's eyes drifted between at Hector and me. "You two were always the more...well…eager students." He said, grasping for the right words.

"How could anyone have liked being put down and used?" Cleo asked as she looked down and put her hands slightly on her ears. Not, however, to take away the sound but to try to block the memories.

"I don't know," I quietly said, "I think a part of me will always miss it. The thrill, the danger, it was like we were in some book. There was always something new. I guess I felt … well important, I guess," I said, as my voice grew more hushed.

"Yea, that's why at first when you were missing I thought it would be a little odd of you leaving. I knew with every ounce of my soul that you weren't dead. Then, I thought of the only person who you secretly admired other then all those dead philosophers you obsess over. Then Dumbledore just shows up out of nowhere. I guess we all wanted out." Hector said, looking directly at my eyes.

"Well yeah, we may be kids but come on, were not stupid. How stupid did he really think we were to just let ourselves to overrun by a bunch of adults who think that they're better than everyone else because of their pureblood status. Come on, did the rest of those guys really think that we wouldn't find out. We are all half-breeds ourselves after all. We just know these things," With Neil's final words we all left as more students entered the halls.

…

"Hey James, we got thirty minutes till class what do you want to do." I said cheerfully as James walked by alone. He, however, didn't answer me but continued to walk with a scowl on his face. "Hey did you hear me? Do you want to go find the rest of the gang?" He has been distant ever since the others showed up, but now his rudeness was worse than normal. He hid something in his face, something he wanted to say but held back.

"Yes I heard you, but what do you mean by gang? It's not like you're in our group or anything. Why don't you go back to your little precious huddle group?" James growled as he abruptly turned to face me. I felt like cold water had been poured down my back as his icy words stung me. It was just too much; he had obviously seen me with them and didn't like it.

"What?" I said in a small voice. I felt hurt, I wanted to yell back but all I could think was, please don't push me away.

"You heard me." He said simply. "I saw you getting all friendly with that Slytherin. A SLYTHERIN, if you're going to do that you might as well switch houses and play with those boys now that you're hypnotized." He said venomously. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I was glad that the hall was mostly empty.

"What, hypnotized? James just please-"

"Slytherin are the worst people on the planet! All they do is dark magic. They're all the same, they're all evil." He said almost yelling straight at my face.

"Not everything is so black and white." I said calmly thinking about my past.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? All my life my parents have shown me what they do, how evil they are," he then began to grasp for words in an attempt to prove his point beyond a doubt. "They KILLED my favorite uncle! What does that tell you?" His words echoed through my head.

"Not everyone labelled a Slytherin is the same," I said as the anger inside rose as well as my voice. I no proof of this but I wanted to fight back.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I mean look at you."

"What do you mean, ME?"

"Well for starters Lily and Remus wouldn't YELL at me for talking to a Slytherin. They probably wouldn't even treat me like crap like you do everyone else Mr. High and Mighty. Look who's calling who evil! Blame the person who killed your uncle not everyone else." I started to yell back.

"Don't YOU… DARE!"

"Dare WHAT, dare to say that you treat anyone who's not as popular as you like crap. That they're automatically a bad person just because how they look? You can't tell who's going to kill just by looks or who their friends are."

He looked furious. I then braced myself as he looked like he was going to attack me. Instead he turned around a briskly walked to the next class, Defence Against The Dark Arts. I knew that this would be trouble.

So, he hates Slytherin students and dark magic. Ironic considering the all the rather mean pranks they brag about. I walked slowly to class taking the very long way there still angry over his words. I entered the class and quickly avoided my Gryffindor friends and sat with Neil and some of his new Ravenclaw friends. He became popular pretty quick. One of the perks of being the new kid, if you play it the right way.

"You okay?" Neil whispered to me.

"No, I'm not," I huffed crossing my arms as I sat down. I must have looked damn pissed.

Just then class began as the professor entered and began taking roll call.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm okay, just a little hurt, well emotionally anyway. That James can be such an idiot. Now I know why Professor McGonagall was going to warn me about him."

"What he do to you?" He asked looking upset. "Did they all upset you?"

"No, the others are okay. It's just James, he just . . . well I guess I can't blame him. But still that doesn't mean he can act like a jerk to me."

"What did he say?" I then finally told him everything that happened before class.

The Professor then began to pair up students for a review of last year's defensive duelling.

"Alright now students! I will pair each of you up so pay attention and listen to your name. Evans and Pettigrew. Let's see now... Whatson and Lupin. Lascano and Potter."

His last words left me frozen. Crap this isn't going to be good. Why couldn't I have been teamed up with someone else? Hell, anyone else. My thoughts filled my head as I stood up in front of James. Remus suddenly stood in front of James breaking my chain of thoughts. My gaze softened as he gave James a hard look …

"I'll duel with her. Its fine-" Remus said, his eyes shifted back and forth between us.

"No it's fine I can handle him." I interrupted dispute the lightening feeling I was getting from him defending me. Remus looked more worried than I had seen so far. James shoved him away and walked forward. This made my blood boil. Now he's even treating his friends like crap.

If Hector were here it would be one of those time he'd say, 'I can see your blood pressure rising'. All sound seemed to have vanished around both of us. James seemed rather determined himself.

Doubt and Dumbledore's warnings made my will falter. I shouldn't do this; I had more experience than he did. But then again he did deserve it. No, he was just upset about his uncle. That didn't mean he could get away with it. No, it didn't but still he was my friend, I thought...

However, a darker more trained side of me won over. A familiar calm took over as I took another step forward ignoring the professor as he went over the rules of conduct. It really is surprisingly easy to switch everything off and become disconnected.

"Students ready? Now all of you on the count of three. One . . . two . . . three."

James began his spell. "Petrifies-"

I was, however, quicker. "Impedimenta." James' eyes lit up as his arms and legs locked together frozen. I raised my wand at the helpless James; I hesitated as that deadly quiet left me. I lowered my wand as the thought of Dumbledore came into my head. I felt my stomach twist and my heart become heavy. I had been ready to attack again when he was already disarmed. Instead, I just walked toward James.

I whispered to him. "James, I know your upset but you can't hate the world. I'm sorry about your Uncle. I'm sure he was a good person. He didn't deserve to die. But you can't just label people and assume that there bad when you don't even know anything about them. My parents died before I could even remember their faces. But that doesn't mean I'm going to torture and kill every werewolf I find. James, I don't want to lose you as a friend. I'm sorry about what I said to you. I really mean it, you're a great guy. They're just some people I knew back home, I just wanted to catch up with them ya' know, nothing else."

The spell wore off and he lifted his eyebrows. His mouth was slightly open as if he was going to say something but then he closed it again as if looking for the right words.

"Werewolves?" he said quietly and obviously the only thing he could think of saying.

"Yea," I said looking down scratching my cheek feeling nerves. "Don't tell anyone though. I don't want people looking at me like some poor baby. I know I'm not very trusting toward werewolves and I'm not going to make friends with them. And I don't expect you to be best friends with a Slytherin either. I just kind of know how you feel a little. I used to hate them . . . but now I guess I feel sorry for them. Maybe you can feel the same. You can feel sorry for them because they can never know how wonderful some people can be, like Lily." I said looking up. I then saw him give a small smile at the mention of Lily's name.

He quickly shot up and stepped forward startling me. To my surprise he put an arm around my shoulder and ruffled his hair with his other hand and began to act cheeky with me.

"I guess you're right, and I'm sorry I yelled at you. Just . . . just be careful with him. I just couldn't stand the thought of you ending up a death eater …. Or something. Just, stay with us."

"All right" I smiled and poked him hard in the chest. The rest of the class went by with only minor problems. Sirius apparently has a thing for snot inducing spells and what he claims to be purely bad aim. As James and I went to retrieve our bags he turned a little serious.

"You know werewolves, they're not that bad. I'd say it's more of a condition if anything else."

"Condition? That sounds weird, but I guess you can look at it that way. But still it's not like I would like to date one or anything." I said laughing poking his ribs making him squirm.

I then walked on with Lily only barely catching a glimpse of James's odd forlorn expression as he grabbed at his chest wrinkling his shirt between his fingers while waiting for Peter who was walking toward him with wobbly legs.

**NEXT TIME**:

Sam finally meets Snape face to face

The gang has their first divinations class


	8. Chapter 8 Enter: Snape

Previously: _"You know werewolves, __they're __not that bad. I'd say it's more of a condition if anything else."_

_"Condition? That sounds weird, but I guess you can look at it that way. But still it's not like I would like to date one or anything." I said laughing poking his ribs making him squirm._

_I then walked on with Lily only barely catching a glimpse of James's odd forlorn expression as he grabbed at his chest wrinkling his shirt between his fingers while waiting for Peter who was walking toward him with wobbly legs._

**Against All Odds (A Marauder's Story) –8 Enter: Snape**

(A few days later …)

My first official fight was James was now over. I should have got a damn award for it, I was just plain overly proud of myself for fixing that. A steady calm seemed to drift over the rest of the Gryffindors with the peace that was made. I didn't realized how much they fed off our energy, or rather James's. At least that's what Peter said people were talking about.

Thank goodness I don't have that many friends yet because I don't want to know what everyone was thinking. James' teasing continued but apparently with less hate from what I'm told. James just needs some time to think it through and to let it sink in. The thought of my own words started to gently sink into myself as well.

I sat with Lily in the first row in History of Magic. Mr. Binns voice drowned on over my head. I had already taken 4 pages of notes of goblin rebellion in the 12th century. I glanced at Lily's watch to see the time.

"Thank goodness it's almost lunch." I whispered. The seconds slowly dripped with the Professors painfully elongated words. When class finally ended I leaped up from my seat to the door. "Come on Lil." I said catching up to the boys who sat close to the door. Half way through I suddenly stopped making Peter bump right into me. "Sorry guys I left my stuff in class. I'll be right back," I dashed back leaving them looking back at my scattered brain self. This is what I got for being lazy and skipping breakfast.

I ran through the hall not looking at where I where going. Note to self, this is always a bad move, yet done often. I soon felt myself running into something hard and falling back onto the floor. I slowly lifted myself up sitting cross-legged on the cold stone floor. I rubbed my elbow feeling sorry for myself and silently saying "oww".

"You could at least say sorry," a dangerously dark voice said above me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I began as I looked down at the stone floor and rubbed the back of my head. "I wasn't watching where I was going." When I finally looked up I saw a thin boy with pale white skin that slightly clung to his face giving him a sharply defined face. A curtain of long greasy black hair hung over his face slightly hiding his dark eyes. Appearance obviously meant nothing to him.

"Sorry . . .Snape is it?" I said standing up and dusting off imaginary dirt off my skirt feeling awkward.

"Is that all?" he said in an unbelieving voice. I looked up at him curiously and said nothing for a second.

"What do you mean by that?" I added defensively.

"What's wrong, no mocking tone? No petty remarks, jinxes, or threats? How about a few disgusted looks?" Even without his words his face showed that he was obviously disgusted with me.

"What's up with you today? I don't even know you and you're going about mocking me. What the hell is with today anyway," I said more to myself.

"Haven't your new little boyfriends joined you in their little games? You know, strut around like some unfertile rooster who's trying to compensate." His voice spewed over me like venom as I just simply stood there.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Like I said you don't even know me."

"You're their friend and that tells me all I need to know."

"Oh don't tell me you're jealous are you?" I retorted both evilly and seductively tilting my head slightly taking a step forward placing myself almost against him. I immediately cursed myself in my head for doing this; I can't let this get the best of me. He was taken aback by my words but quickly recovered also taking a step forward not willing to back down.

"Hardly," he grumbled deeply taking a step around me and continued to walk down the hall without another word.

"Well, I just made myself look like an idiot. This is turning out to be one weird ass day," I said to myself. "First, James trying to get me with a stink bomb and now this Snape dude. What the hell is next?" I finally got my book from the classroom and slowly walked back to the great hall cautiously.

I walked slowly through the halls wondering what else is going to happen. Neil and Hector have become all mighty. James goes all PMS on me just because I said he smelled, which he did. Now Snape looks like he might go postal on me. In the distance I could hear Peeves, the castle's local poltergeist, breaking something else for castle caretaker to clean up. I chose to run the rest of the way. I didn't need to get on anyone else's bad side, especially Peeves.

When I finally got back to the great hall for lunch Lily was already pointing her wand at James' head threatening him with a hex. All in all, everything looked normal . . . for now. I sat down heavily next to Remus and started to fill my plate.

"What class is next any ways, I can't think straight" I asked Remus, he just seems to know everything.

"You have divination next in 35 minutes."

"All right then," I said with a yawn.

"Tired?" asked Sirius plainly and a little disappointed.

"It just feels like a really long day. It's just one thing or another." I then gave a small sigh. "It's just going to be one of those days I guess."

"Well, you did insult James' personal hygiene, which isn't much to begin with." Sirius mumbled between bites.

"Don't listen to them Samantha. They don't know the difference between Eau de toilette and toilet water." I stared at Remus as he finished. "Trust me, I wish I was making this up."

Lunch seemed too short. I headed out with everyone except Remus and Lily who had Arithmancy next. We walked across the castle to the tower where the class was with a ladder leading up to the room.

"Ladies first," said James politely bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You pervert," I huffed at him with one hand on my hip and with the other I waved my finger at him. "No wonder Lily is always yelling at you." I said with a wicked smile.

"Oh you nasty boy you," said Sirius in his best girly voice slightly hitting him in the chest. "Trying to sneak a peek."

"What?" Asked Peter confused as Sirius began to laugh at James.

"I didn't mean. I," started James as he looked down at my skirt while Sirius started prancing around James like an overly hyper puppy, but I think he was trying to mimic a prancing girl. I wasn't sure.

"Oh James, you such a naughty boy." Sirius began putting his hands on his hips; his voice was still irritatingly high pitched. "You would like to see me go up first wouldn't you? You bad boy!" He then started up the ladder laughing all the way up shaking his butt at us all the way followed by a still very confused Peter.

James then turned to face me. "I didn't mean … I. Oh forget I said anything." He said clutching his hair making it worse. He then spun around quickly and went up the ladder.

They were so cute, for a bunch of teenage boys. I followed them into a very stuffy room full of squashy old chairs. I sat behind James and Sirius with Peter. A very ancient looking old woman appeared behind a smoky veil making her seem mystical and all knowing. Her face contained deep wrinkles that could be better described as canyons.

"Hello my dears," she finally said after a slight pause. "Today is of course is your first class of divination. This will not be any easy class. Some of you may have a natural gift. Some of you may need to work harder to get through this class. And unfortunately some of you will not be able to fully open your eyes to see the signs and visions that have been placed around us." She said airily as she slowly walked across the room or rather practically glided. How did she do that? It must have been some kind of trick.

"Contrary to what you may think, the future is constantly changing. The slightest uneventful moment could change the course of the future. You must not, however, fear everything you might do. We must all move on with our lives." I could have sworn that her eyes then stared straight at me when she said. "Of course some things are meant to happen. No matter how . . . questionable it might seem." I began to hope that I was just developing a very bad case of paranoia.

She continued without much of my attention. My eyes locked on a crystal globe placed on an old forest green stand across the room. The silvery smoke slowly swirling locked inside and danced seductively, suggesting many things but revealing nothing. Its shape molded and stretched slowly centering into a woman in the middle. Her face was hidden behind her long blond hair as she sat up in a bed beside a sleeping man.

The instant I realized what I had just saw a swirl drift it away like a crashing wave. I looked harder into the orb but all it revealed were swirls of silvery smoke. I wondered who that was. She didn't look too happy, I think. Was that a sign like the professor said? My thoughts were then interrupted, as Professor Herr passing out crystal balls to all the tables.

"Remember you are to address me as Professor Herr, not as Patty as some of the other teachers may call me." She added as she past a few giggling Slytherin girls. "To make things a bit more interesting I shall today let fate decide who you are to sit next to for the rest of the year." A wave of disappointment crashed among everyone. She then began to pull put names from a small blue plastic bowl.

"Let me see the first shall be, yes of course. Miss Lascano and Mr. Snape. The next pair is . . ." I might as well have had a bucket of cold water plashed on me. I turned to see Snape at the very back of the class, his arms crossed and his face hidden behind a curtain of hair. Peter gave me sympathetic look as his name was called. He sat next to a small girl with a childish face and short brown hair. I got up and left before Sirius could say anything.

Snape said nothing as I sat next to him at the very back. I looked down on the table and noticed it was the same crystal orb with its green stand. I looked into it hoping to see who the girl was, but saw nothing. The teacher continued to call out names as I gave up.

"I'm sorry that you think that I'm such a bad person." I said all of a sudden. Snape turned to look at me as if he was looking at me for the first time. His eyes wandered over my face. "James and Sirius I guess can be a bunch of asses, but I hope you won't judge me too harshly." I continued to look forward not daring to look at him. His stare made my skin burn. I knew that he was just simply staring at me but I just couldn't look back.

"Now one of you from each pair come here and get one of the books on my desk," the teacher announced. I quickly got up to get a book to escape his intense gaze.

**3rd Person POV**

He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did Samantha just … apologize? He didn't know what to say. So he just continued to stare at her. He began to curse himself for not saying anything. No matter how much he wracked his brain he couldn't think of a thing to say. Not even single word. No one ever in his life had ever said sorry to him, ever. Except maybe, Lily. He wished that she would say something and not just look straight ahead. She then got up and went in line to get a book from the front.

He wasn't even supposed to be in this class. He slouched down even more glaring at the back of James' head; he knew that this was all James Potter's fault. Severus was convinced that James was trying to keep Lily away from him. Severus hadn't even chosen Divinations, he had picked Magical Theory.

He looked down at the crystal orb. He thought about what he saw earlier. He was too far to get a good look but from what he saw, it looked like a half naked woman. He then looked more eagerly into it hoping to see the attractive blond. The wisp of smoke slowly formed into the same beautiful blond. He then smiled at his good fortune.

The swirls then turned into a type of fuzzy movie. A gorgeous blond sat up from a large king-size bed with deep forest green sheets. She covered her breast as she sat up. Snape then whispered "Come on," hoping that she would remove the sheets to expose her body. Her long blond hair covered her face as she turned to look at a sleeping man beside her. She slowly wiped her hair away looking disgusted. Snape's eyes then lit up.

He felt he should know who she was. The woman's face seemed to be covered, like a translucent mask of another face placed over her. He looked up across the room at Samantha who was still in line waiting for a book then back to the orb. It was hard to tell but the woman looked like a blond and older Samantha, perhaps her mother? She looked worried and panicked. She had a large engagement ring on her left hand. Snape leaned closer to see the man beside her. His face was hidden in the shadows of the dim room. He then began to slowly move and …

"I got it." Samantha as she placed the book on the table.

"Thanks" Snape breathed out making Sam look shocked. He couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards her. What if the woman was her?

"Now class, take a few moments to look into the crystal. Don't feel too frustrated if you don't see anything at first." The professor droned on and on without Snape paying much attention.

He wanted to know whom the man was, the man who would then take her to bed. He then thought of his mother and how badly she had been treated. He wanted to say something but knew he never would be able to. He wondered if Samantha would be treated as badly as his mother had.

(_Snape's Flash Back_)

A young Snape sat on the floor staring outside at a small sparrow perched on an old wooden gate. He was going to be four years old tomorrow. He felt proud of being a big boy now. He was so involved of his own childish daydream that he didn't hear the developments of a new fight between his mother and father. He sat up suddenly to hear his father yelling loudly and his dear mother in tears. He wanted to do something. He was after all a big boy now.

He slowly walked to the door to the living room. He opened it as quietly as could. The sound of the argument grew louder as he opened the door making his legs quiver with fright. He then saw what he always dreaded. His father had just hit his beloved mother. She fell on to the floor crying deeply. The young child then stood bravely and stood between his cowering mother and abusive father.

"No more Daddy, I want you to stop now. Mommy's hurts, don't hit her. I love her." He said bravely.

"Ha" the father mocked at the boy's newfound bravery. "And what the hell are you going to do? You pathetic little boy." He then smacked the boy across the face making him hit the floor.

The yelling increased but the child couldn't hear a thing, he could only look in horror. He cowered to the corner of the room and covered his ears hoping that it would all stop.

(_End of Flash Back_)

Both of them had been looking at the orb for quite some time now. The teacher then instructed the class to flip through the book and look at the various things that one could have seen. Samantha flipped the pages lazily.

"Did you see anything," She asked with her head propped on her hand.

"No, just a lot of smoke swirling around. Maybe it means we are going to be attacked by large bank of evil fog?" He lied has he leaned over looking at the pages with her. She smiled and gave a small laugh. His heart then jumped and slightly blushed that he was able to make a girl smile.

The pity he felt for her wouldn't leave him. Plus, she was Lily's friend. It wouldn't make him look good in front of Lily if he hexed her.

"My name's Samantha by the way. I don't think I know your first name though." She said still smiling, looking at the book.

He looked at her oddly for a moment but ended up smiling knowing that at that very moment Sirius and James were giving him jealous evil glares at the fact that he had just made Samantha laugh. Not only did he have Lily on his side, he knew if he played it right he would also have Samantha. This was at least something he would have over James and Sirius. "My name is Severus."


	9. Chapter 9 The Kitchen and House Elf

**Previously**: _He looked at her oddly for a moment but ended up smiling knowing that at that very moment Sirius and James were giving him jealous evil glares at the fact that he had just made Samantha laugh. Not only did he have Lily on his side, he knew if he played it right he would also have Samantha. This was at least something he would have over James and Sirius. "My name is Severus."_

**Against All Odds (A Marauder's Story) –9 The Kitchen & The House Elf**

**The End of the First Week of School**

The day way finally over. I reflected of the week's events as I laid in a much-needed hot bath. The steam rising above me reminded me of the crystal glass in divination class. The warmth of the mist gently swift everything away from my mind. The minutes swayed by without meaning. I was finally relaxed.

After my bath I pulled on some shorts and a spaghetti string pajama shirt. I smiled as I walked into my room to find all my other roommates asleep. I sat down on my bed about to go to sleep when I felt a pang of hunger. I looked at the clock; it read 12:47 pm. I was hungry but going down to the great hall was out of the question since I didn't know where the kitchen was. Plus all the students had a curfew.

I began to feel more awake as the minutes passed. 12:58 the clock beside me bed read. I got up and walked down to the common room just so I can have something to do. I walked down the staircase and stopped at the bottom to see four tiny creatures with rather large eyes and ears. Everything they cleaned sparkled even in the dim light. One young looking house elf suddenly jumped at the sight of me.

"Oh misses, Clover is so sorry misses." She said bowing up and down quickly. The others jumped out through the portrait since they were finished and there was no need for them to be seen. I was quite aware of how the elves were supposed to act and this one must be new and wasn't raised according to standards.

"No need to be sorry." I said, smiling sweetly. "How lovely a house elf you are! And such a hard worker … and so polite." I said bending down, still smiling. I could see Clover blush as she looked down and covered her face with her long bony fingers.

"Oh no misses, Clover is just a simple and humble house elf." She said shaking her head under her hands. I placed my hand gently on her tiny shoulder.

"I was only saying that because you really are Clover." She looked up at me with her eyes now like saucers. "Could you … Clover... tell me where the kitchens are?" I paused and stood up. "If you don't know where it is, that's fine. I'll just-"

"But Clover does know misses." She said as her eyes started to glow. "Clover knows where it is!"

"Can you take me?" I asked, still holding a sweet smile. Clover was obviously in a battle with her better judgment. She knew very well that students weren't allowed out this late at night. "If you can't-"

"Clover can," she said with newfound determination. A little flattery went a long way.

We both walked slowly through the castle, along with my map of course. We were both being careful not to cross the path of any teachers, ghosts, and especially the mysterious caretaker (whose existence has yet to be confirmed by students). I looked down to my map watching the lines magically sketch across the paper. We finally came to a dead end.

I wondered if she knew where she was going at all. What stood before me was a very large painting of a fruit bowl, a rather large one at that. I was about to speak when Clover jumped up onto the painting and started to scratch the overly large peach. The peach began to move and giggle under Clover's touch. Once the peach stopped squirming the painting swung open to reveal an extremely large kitchen with all the house elves settling themselves down to bed in a far corner of the kitchen on little cots. I slowly walked in and looked around.

"See misses, Clover knew the way." She beamed at me.

"You certainly do." I said smiling. A rush of elves suddenly came toward me and bowed.

"Does the young miss desire anything?" They asked in unison. I suspected that I definitely wasn't the only student to find the kitchen.

"I _am_ hungry." Before I could finish they ran off bringing back trays of sweets followed by some more elves bring a table and chair.

I happily sat down and started to taste the variety of sweets. I munched merrily as I watched the elves finish their cleaning. Then a small wave of guilt began to steadily grow. What I did to Clover … I acted nice but I didn't really mean it. I used her to get what I want. I made her do something that she normally wouldn't. Old teachings didn't leave so easily after all. I space out and stopped eating. The guilt was sinking in.

"Does misses not like the food?"

"What?" I snapped back to reality.

"Clover can get you something else if misses doesn't like her food." She said shyly, looking down.

"Oh no, it's not that. The food is great actually. It's just … I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what misses?"

"I'm sorry I used you to get here. I should have never asked."

"Oh no, no, no misses Clover likes having you here. The other elves like it too misses. Not many students we serve ever know we're here misses. Please come back again if misses is not too busy."

At first I didn't know how to answer. Should I come back? I thought about how James and Sirius would love this place, but knowing them they probably already knew about it.

"Yes Clover, that is very sweet of you to offer. Would you mind if I bring some friends next time?"

"Of course misses any time!" She said gleefully

After a few more minutes of eating I left with an overly filled stomach. I pulled my map out from my robes to find my way back. The castle looked very different at night. The people in their paintings snored lightly with the occasional grunt. Each step seemed to echo through the halls putting me on edge. I had to resort to walking barefoot. All in all, I made it back to Gryffindor tower in one piece. I sleepily walked back to my room and fell into my bed. I slept well for the rest of the night with no dreams, just a peaceful dark deep sleep.

**Saturday**

I slept in till late that morning. I got up felling refreshed with a shower. I went down to the great hall a little after 9:30.

"It took you long enough." James laughed, seeing my hair was still wet and dripping slightly.

"Yup" I answered filling my plate with what was left of breakfast.

"I am so damn bored," Sirius groaned. "What should we do today?"

"We do still need to find the Slytherin common room's other door. Their main one is too guarded." James said after taking a sip of orange juice.

"What for?" questioned Peter.

"My guess is for no good," I said raising my eyebrow.

"Yes miss you answered correctly. Now which doors will you chose? Door number one, two, or three?" Said Remus, acting like a game show host. He's wasn't a morning person.

"You're so mean to me," I said giving Remus a fake pout leaning my head on his shoulder. James began to choke on his orange juice while Sirius glared at James's spit that landed on his arm. "You okay?" I asked, lifting my head off of Remus shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He coughed out. "I think we should practice for quidditch. I still think we should start practicing now." James got up clearing his throat and wiping his face.

"Oh what's wrong James-e-poo," mocked Sirius, "are the bad 'lil Slytherins worrying you?"

"Get over yourself. You know you need to practice any way." James scoffed.

"Me? The Sirius Black. Need practice at quidditch? No way, what world are you from?"

We all ended up at the quidditch field after being hounded by Sirius who claimed that if he had to suffer then so did we. This time, however, James was far from playful. The Slytherin team would be getting four new members and all of them big and full of muscle. James, however, didn't seem too worried about that. He had his eyes set on the open position of seeker on their team.

He tried not to act worried about tryouts but the determination in his eyes during practice gave him away. He was already on the team, but he needed to go to try outs to switch positions. At the end of the day as the sun gently sunk below the horizon we all hurried back to the dorms for a quick shower. Well we mostly hurried…okay I was the only one in a hurry. The boys had hygiene issues, especially the ones I was always around.

"Hey look, a date has already been set for tryouts." I commented as I passed by the message board.

"It's next Saturday." James crossed his arms still taking deep steady breaths from working out all day. He and Sirius had taken off their shirts in the middle of practice. Their skin shone from the sweat, but I tried not to look.

"Really, it's usually never done this early in the year." Remus still had on his shirt which was almost soaked. He plucked at it while reading other random announcements pinned onto the wall.

"It's for the new Seeker of course. Worried James?" asked Sirius wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Why should I? Getting the Seeker position is in the bag." James replied a little too confidently as he went up to take a shower.

**Next Week, Friday (Day Before Tryouts)**

Everything seemed to go smoothly. Hector and I kept to our respective houses. However, I would see him sometimes walking down the hall or when I looked over at his table as we ate. Sometimes our eyes would meet and he would smile. He always had people around him, especially girls. They would hang off his arm as he smiled down at them. He reminded me of a more dignified version of Sirius. Cleo and Neil on the other hand could sometimes be seen together. In general they kept a lower profile. Honestly, I had been waiting for some kind of disaster.

Every evening that week we spent out in the field practicing quidditch. We all did our best to support James. Although, Remus and I now think that it wasn't the best idea in the world.

"And now for Runes . . ." I said lifting my arms over my head to stretch.

"Last class of the day. What do you want to do after?" said Remus as we both entered class and sat down.

"James will probably want to us to stroke his ego some more. I think we've done more harm than good."

"Maybe," he laughed.

"Are you kidding? His head is so big now he's having trouble getting his fat head through the door. Next thing you know we'll need to carry around butter to rub on doorways so we can squeeze him through." I said exasperated, making Remus laugh a little more.

"Now class, turn to page 85 and will explain this more in depth on the projector screen." The teacher yawned out. She then flicked her wand to turn on the projector screen and turn off the lights.

"Are you really thinking about going to go out to the quidditch pitch again?" he said, lowering his voice as the professor drowned on.

"Yeah, it's just one more day, and then he can practice with the team. And we won't have to boost is ego any more since they'll be doing it for him. I really think he has it in the bag, but I think he's become obsessed."

"He's always been obsessed. Trust me on that one."

"Maybe we should throw a party for him after tryouts tomorrow. Even though he won't admit it, he's been stressing out over it."

"That sounds cool, but its tomorrow. Do you think we have enough time?"

"I just got a great idea. I can't believe I forgot to tell you what happened."

"What didn't you tell me young lady?" he said waving his finger at me.

"I found out where the school kitchens are."

"When did you do that? We've been with you every day since school started."

"Last week I -"

"Last week?" questioned Remus.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I went down to the common room and found some house elves cleaning. I was able to get one of them to show me where it is. It's even on my map." I pulled out the map that I now carried everywhere.

"Sirius is going to be pissed that you found it on your own so quickly, it took him two years. Anyway, do you want to make it a surprise?" he asked. "If we ask the house elves we can get the whole common room decorated and full of food in no time."

"That's your best idea today. So mum's the word." The rest of the class we both started planning how we were going to pull it off without them knowing. He had great ideas but he seemed … tired. I wasn't sure if he didn't sleep well or wasn't all that into planning the party.

"Should we go down to the kitchens tonight to make sure they can do it?" I asked as we both left at the end of class.

"That sounds good but it will have to be late at night so no one can hear me sneak out. So how about one in the morning?" Remus plucked at the end of his sleeve suddenly more reluctant than tired. His eyes were fixed on to his cloak. I followed his line of vision and noticed the prefect badge.

I hesitated realizing that I was putting him in a bad position. "You don't have to. I can make it to kitchens and back on my own."

"No, no I'll go with you. Just make sure no one follows you down stairs." Remus didn't sound so sure any more. He went back to taking notes making it clear that the discussion was over.

"Alright then." I whispered back.

The rest of the day was spent out in the field for James's last day of practice before tryouts. By nightfall I went to bed quickly to get some sleep. I was up by 12:30. I quickly got dressed, grabbed my map, and headed down stairs. I curled up on the comfy leather couch and fell asleep.

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I figured something out while I was up stairs."

"What?" I groggily asked Remus.

"The map, I was reading and I found a way to improve your map. You'll love it." Remus waved very old book in front of my face making me cough has the dust flew off it.


	10. Chapter 10 A Party for the Team

Previously: _The rest of the day was spent out in the field for James's last day of practice before tryouts. By nightfall I went to bed quickly to get some sleep. I was up by 12:30. I quickly got dressed, grabbed my map, and headed down stairs. I curled up on the comfy leather couch and fell asleep._

_I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I figured something out while I was up stairs."_

_"What?" I groggily asked Remus._

_"The map, I was reading and I found a way to improve your map. You'll love it." Remus waved very old book in front of my face making me cough has the dust flew off it._

**Against All Odds (A Marauder's Story) -10 A Party For the Team**

"What? How?" I asked groggily.

"This book is on ancient usage of warning signals. I was kind of worried about getting caught so I started reading this." Remus waved the weathered book in my face. "Anyway, we can put a charm on the map to warn us if anyone is around. That way, if a teacher is patrolling in the area, we can avoid them just like that." He snapped his fingers together in front of my face, making me blink.

I stood up still slightly dazed, "Really? There's no way we'll get caught now! You are a genius!"

"I know, I know... no need to tell me. Well, I take that back. Go on." he added dramatically looking up into the air and putting his hand over his chest.

"Such modesty too," I gasped.

"Yes, of course."

"I swear you can be just like James and Sirius sometimes."

We walked through the castle holding the map between us. Remus' dimly lit wand showed only a few feet in front of me. The sounds of the snoring portraits muffled the sound of our footsteps.

Remus constantly jerked his head at any sound, narrowing his eyes. Even with the warning system he was still on edge. As anxious as I felt, I was still excited to be sneaking around at night. However, I slowly felt the guilt tug at my gut. He was a prefect. If he got caught roaming around the castle, especially with a girl, he would be in enormous trouble.

"Damn Murphy's Law." He whispered.

The map started to show a red glowing dot that faded in and out not far from where we both stood.

"Whatever can happen, will happen." I said.

"We're not that far. We could run for it." He breathed out in desperation. He grabbed my hand and pulled me around the next corner. I matched his speed to catch up, my hand slipping from his as his palms grew sweaty.

"Did we lose them?" I whispered as we both stopped around another dark corner behind a massive bulky statue of what I think was a lion.

"I don't know." He said.

Suddenly loud footsteps echoed through the halls. A dark figure stopped only a few feet from where we both hid, its body wrapped in a black cloak. I held my breath. Then the mysterious person turned and walked back from where it came from leaving behind the fading sound of clicking heels.

"Remus, I have an idea. Hold still okay?" I pulled out my wand and concentrated on the disillusionment charm while I tapped both our heads.

A cold and slimy feeling started from the top of my head all the way down. Remus shivered from the spell being caught off guard. I held on to his hand so I wouldn't lose him. I was about to speak when the stranger returned. The dark figure slowly walked towards me until only it stood two feet away. It lowered its head to look straight at the both of us, and then suddenly walked away. Its footsteps echoed through the stone walls leaving a ghostly chill in the air.

"Why didn't he say something?" Remus whispered in the adrenaline filled air.

"It was a she, and look down." I said pulling him to stand up.

"What? What did you do?" he said. He began to pat his chest with his free hand.

"Don't worry, your still solid if that's what you're worried about. Just hold on to my hand so we won't get separated."

We completely blended into our surroundings. Remus said nothing either of shock or annoyance. He definitely wasn't a fan of the slimy feeling the charm leaves over exposed skin. After few more corners we both arrived to the dead end with the overly done painting of a fruit bowl. I quickly pulled out my wand again and taped both Remus and myself. That same feeling came out of the wand splashing an egg like feeling over our heads.

"What the bloody hell happened?! A disillusionment charm, really? That was gross." He started, as he finally was able to see ourselves.

He watched as I climbed onto the frame and reached out for the peach and scratched it. Remus hopped a little rolling his shoulders trying to shake the egg yolk feeling. The peach began to giggle and squirm and swung open quickly catching me off guard. My fingers slipped as I feel back. I fell with a thump against Remus' chest. He wrapped his arms around me as my feet slipped to prevent me from falling.

"Falling for me already? You so did that on purpose." Remus said. He held back a laugh as I grunted, trying to regain my balance.

A warm sweet breath of air flowed through the opening causing a delightful distraction. The inviting smells fill my lungs as I ran in while Remus looked over his shoulder one last time before following. The fruit bowl squeaked and closed after Remus entered. Tiny house elves quickly greeted the both of us bowing so low that their long odd noses almost touched the sparkling floor.

"Good evening Mister and Misses. How may we help our young masters?" They chimed in unison.

"Err well, we wanted to . . ." Remus started but seemed too distracted by a large opened crate revealing large solid chocolate bars.

"We were thinking about throwing a party for a friend. It's going to be a surprise so we were wondering if you could help us." I asked.

"A party Misses, when would Misses want the party?" said an old grumpy looking elf with a painful looking crooked nose.

"Tomorrow at about 5 in the evening, if you can?"

They exchanged looks to each other then answered, "Of course Misses but Misses must not break any school rules while we help." The old crooked elf wringed an old piece of cloth in his hands; he surely knew that we were already breaking school rules.

"Of course not, we'll make sure that everyone behaves." Remus said who had finally snapped out of his chocolate trances.

"We will do then." Two of them said in unison. They looked young with hardly any wrinkles, possibly even twins.

"We will take care of everything for Mister and Misses. No worry at all. We will make it a very good party for the Gryffindor masters." Another elderly elf answered as he walked from behind a door. He seemed to be the oldest yet with deep wrinkles the folded down and hung from his body. "It is Ducky's pleasure to serve the noble Gryffindor masters for their word is loyal and true. Just tell Ducky who the party is for and Ducky will take care of the rest. No need for the young masters to worry."

"We'll be back later on today to help but the party is for our friend James Potter. He's been worried about the quidditch tryouts. He is a chaser but he really wants the open position for seeker." Said Remus.

"Yeah, he's been worried a bit but he has the best chance of getting it and Sirius Black is going to be lead chaser." I added. Sirius didn't seem like the person who liked to be left out.

After going through some minor details with them, we both left under the disillusionment charm again. We were both very lucky this time, it would have been strange if a teacher were to see suspicious floating food and map drift across the halls. Each step I took raised my excitement. I wanted to explore the castle so badly, but I knew I had already taken advantage of Remus enough as it was.

The castle itself emanated with a mood of fearful excitement. It gave off just enough mystery and taunting for someone to be lured into wandering through its ancient halls. I looked at the map that the currently invisible Remus was holding. Since starting the map I still felt unsatisfied. From the size of the castle I knew that it held less than a tenth of it on the map which included outside. I wondered if Remus was wondering the same thing. What else did this castle hold? There had to be more to it than classrooms.

The dungeons were enough to make anyone wonder what life was like in the past. Former students couldn't have been that bad, could they? The entire way was silent with the exception of Remus chewing rather loudly on an over-sized chocolate bar. When we both finally reached Gryffindor tower I tapped my wand once again on the both of us. I shivered at the odd egg feeling dripping down my head. I couldn't suppress a smile as Remus continued to gross out, scratching his head and arms. We both were about to go up to our separate dorms when I thought of a flaw in our plan.

"Remus, now that I think about it, we're not going to have time to go to both the tryouts and stay here and make sure everything goes okay."

"One of us could go and the other stays here." Remus said.

"But it's from the both of us," I started saying as I walked back down the stairs. "I think were both just going to end up missing the tryouts." It wasn't the best plan but I liked sneaking around the castle with Remus.

"He'll be pissed beyond recognition … but I guess the party will make up for it."

"I guess, but you don't think he'll be too mad after the party, do you? I really don't want him pissed at me again." I breathed out thinking about the last time we got in a fight.

"What was that about any ways?" He said with sudden interest.

"I'd rather not talk about it now." I said a little too quickly to make it convincingly believable. I didn't want to lie to him. We said our good nights and went off to sleep the rest morning.

**{3rd person POV (James) Later That Day: Afternoon}**

The entire day James felt an odd sensation in his stomach. He had to get the seeker position if it was the last thing he did. His day started off bad, which wasn't a good sign. He felt deep down that he should have never had trusted Samantha. He wanted to be her friend; she was funny and didn't hang on to Sirius all the time. But when he caught her whispering with that new Slytherin kid...it just wasn't right. There was something else too … but he just couldn't figure it out. It started out small but each day it just grew and grew, kind of like a rash or dragon pox.

Early that morning he had heard Remus come in. He didn't know why but he knew that Samantha was involved one way or another. He wondered if they were seeing each other behind his back. Remus was supposed to be his friend. They were supposed to know everything about each other. No secrets, at least there wasn't supposed to be.

James felt his stomach tighten. They acted normal but his doubts taunted him ruthlessly. He tried to eat as much as he could but it was difficult. Each fork full of food was completely forced. His hand did not want to go any were near his mouth. Each opening and closing of his mouth seemed to demand ten times the normal amount of energy. Everyone around him were laughing and enjoying themselves.

At times, he wondered if they were laughing at him. Sometimes his delusions got the best of him no matter how much he tried to overcome them. He didn't want to be a nobody, he couldn't. He hated being out-smarted and looking like a fool, especially by Snape.

Only one person in the world knew of his well-hidden fears, Sirius Black. He rarely left his side and it was the same vice-versa. They both greatly depended on each other to hide their secret fears and imperfect lives. Deep down Sirius was jealous of his younger brother. Regulus could do no wrong in his parents' eyes while anything Sirius did was over shadowed by the fact he was a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin.

The day they were on bad terms Samantha had scratched the surface of James' insecurities, a part of which he really was ashamed of. A side of him couldn't forgive her for being right and telling him who he really was. She had shown him a glimpse of which he was through a mirror reflection. He continued to smile and joke as if nothing bothered him at all; but those thoughts continued twirled themselves around his head.

Bits of time began to go missing as the day went by, closer and closer to tryouts. Before he knew it, Remus and Samantha had gone missing minutes before it started. They did it very well, he thought. No one else noticed that they had slipped by. He wondered if Sirius had known, if maybe if he was in on it. Out to make him a fool. He shook his fears and snapped back into reality, it was now or never.

The rolling green field swept the Hogwarts grounds, resilient against the growing chill in the air. Each grass seemed perfectly cut. The light breeze drifted by like the passing of time. The other students waited impatiently by the goal posts. He held his head high and walked toward them with Sirius by his side. They had a mutual understanding of the needed silence at the moment. They stood by each other proudly amongst the older students as the Gryffindor Head Master began to yell out orders for the tryouts. Once tryouts were over he will also announce the new team captain, and it would be him. It had to be.

They began by doing laps around stadium in their brooms. Both James and Sirius were natural, making it look effortless. A tryout couldn't have gone better than it did that day. Every goal they threw entered with ease and every opposing goal saved. Nothing stood in their way and nothing ever will, James thought.

Last chance, thought James, as he flew in large circle over the stadium. For the last part all the students who turned out for tryout were put into two teams. Sirius, on the opposing team, was killing the other chasers and dodging every bludger. At the very corner of his eye the golden snitch had finally shown itself. With a tip of the broom he was off. All of his muscles tensed on to the broom, locking into place. He strained to keep his eyes wide open as the snitch waived back in forth in the air as if unsure which direction it wanted to go.

His heart stopped for a split second as it dashed away just a few feet before he could reach it. He quickly dove after it. He couldn't let it get away, not this time, not ever. All he saw was the round little gold ball in front of him. A distant yell that he couldn't make out put his eyes into focus.

He was heading right toward the Ravenclaw stands. He couldn't think, breath, or blink all he had was the desire to catch the snitch. He twisted his hand on the broom to the side, tensed his left arm and let go with his right. The rest happened in a second. He reached out grabbing it with his hand and jerked the broom to left side as hard as he could. He felt both the pressures in the palm of his hand and his shoulder. He had finally caught the snitch and scrapped against the wall in the process.

A whistle blew in the distance. At that moment he knew that no one could get in his way. He held it in his hand and stared at it for a moment then held it toward Sirius below to see. All he could do in that single moment in time was grin.

"Remus, Peter, see I DID IT!" James yelled. He scanned to small crowed of Gryffindors for Remus but only saw Peter. His smile slowly faded as he hung in the air still holding the snitch tighter in his hand.

"Hey Mr. Tough Guy, it took you long enough." Sirius laughed, slightly hitting James in the back as they went back down.

"Where are Remus and Samantha?"

"Hhmm? Maybe there down at the lockers already?" Sirius wasn't really paying attention but rather eye balling a group of Gryffindor girls in the stands who were giggling and whispering to each other as they pointed at him. Sirius could only think how he was going to pick up on them. Sometimes James wished that he could forget about Lily and be like Sirius, but it was hard.

He knew he should forget about Lily Evens, all she ever did was scowl at him. He hated it. He hated it that no matter how funny he tried to be in front of her, it was always Snape that could easily make her smile without even trying. It wasn't fair. Sirius, Peter, and even Remus always told him to move on, but they just didn't seem to understand how tough it was.

A swarm of congratulations went after James, who had been made seeker and captain; Sirius had made lead Chaser. Still there was so sign of either Remus or Samantha. A crowd followed them, laughing and recounting parts of the match. James' mood, however, didn't match. He stubbornly kept up his bad mood all the way up to Gryffindor tower.

"Hey isn't this what you've been waiting for? Come on everyone's here to just to be near us. We are Kings of Gryffindor tower." Sirius said as Peter squeezed through the people to follow.

"Yeah, then why aren't Remus and Samantha here. I can't believe they did that. They ditched me. They knew how much this meant to me and they didn't even show up to watch. What kind of friends are they? I mean really, they're total . . ." James was suddenly interrupted by none other than Lily, they girl who refused to leave his thoughts. "Hi Lilykins, at least you were there to watch. Come to congratulate me with a kiss?"

"How dare you!" She growled angrily.

"Oh come on-" James started.

"I don't even know why they're your friend when you talk about them like that." She turned away with the usual look of disgust on her face and went through the portrait.

"Come on Lily do you really think that after what they did that their really good friends . . ." he said following her. His words were then cut short when he saw what was inside the common room.

He was suddenly attacked by red and gold streamers. The entire room was decorated with banners, flying toy quidditch players, streamers, and balloons that had written praises that seemed more like insults on them that changed anytime someone walked by.

What caught his eye was a huge red banner hung gracefully in mid air glittering with pride. At each end were two roaring lions and written in gold majestic letters were, "Congratulations to the New Gryffindor Team." Toward the back hung two even larger banner of the same type read "Congratulations to the Greatest Seeker in Hogwarts, James Potter" and "Congratulations to the Greatest Lead Chaser in Hogwarts, Sirius Black." Streamers of gold and red hung from all over completely concealing the ceiling.

As James walked in he saw golden snitches and ruby quaffles occasionally flying through the decorations and around the room. The entire common room was rearranged with the sofas toward the back. A thick sugary aroma filled the air. Tables were arranged with every dessert imaginable, mostly chocolate. Music came from every direction in waves hitting in every imaginable direction. Random colored lights shone through the endless streamers with a glitter affect that made the entire room a dazzle.

"Well James, it looks like you really stuck your foot in your mouth this time." Sirius said to James before Remus and Samantha showed up to greet them.

"What do you guys think?" Samantha eagerly asked.

She bounced on her heels with her hands behind her back. A slight blush was forming over his cheeks as she avoided looking at James and Sirius in the eyes. James knew what was happening but he was having a hard time processing it.

Sirius hugged her tightly lifting her into the air giving her a twirl before turning to Remus with his arm still around Samantha's shoulder, "This is brilliant. Thanks you guys, I couldn't ask for better friends." He said cheerfully.

A string of complements came to all of them on both the tryouts and the impressive party. Everything was a bit of a blur for James. In his head before the party he had hated both of them, Remus and Samantha. He thought he knew exactly what was going on, but he didn't have a clue. He walked around the common room almost in a daze taking in all the details. He felt a light headed and unsure of what to say or do.

As he slowly was brought back to reality he realized what a good day he was actually having. He just couldn't see it before. One thing he knew for sure now was that he had to make it up them. Not by just apologizing to them, but something that really meant something. He laughed at himself shaking his head. He vowed to himself to trust them. Once again Sirius and James became the life of the party telling ridicules stories and initiating a very proper food fight. But still … he made sure to deck both Remus and Samantha with some banana cream pies in the face. It was only fair, they did miss his try outs.


	11. Chapter 11 Light Weights

**Against All Odds (A Marauder's Story) –11 **'The Light-weights'

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has fav & alerted. This story IS a work in progress so please feel free to leave any feed back or story suggestions.

It was well into the next day when the party started to die down. Everyone was feeling need to sleep. By four everyone headed up to their rooms to sleep away their stomach aches caused by the over indulgence of sweets.

The next day, not one Gryffindor showed up to the great hall before eleven. Most showed up for a late lunch or just went straight to the hospital wing to sooth their aching stomachs. It was about 12:30 when I finally woke up. I lay on my back and let out a sigh. My body did not want to move an inch. My eyes were heavy and didn't want to open. I could hear the ruffle of the covers in the beds near me. My roommates must be all feeling the same way.

Getting up was a slow and almost painful process. As I walked down to the great hall I could see boys bumping each other playfully and girls flipping their hair trying to raise attention to themselves. Hector was laughing with a group of other boys as a few Ravenclaw girls stood around them batting their eyes and smiling. He didn't seem to notice me. I guess it was better that way.

I sat down by Lily who was sipping water. "I really don't think that I'll ever be eating sweets again after that party." She said, placing her cup back on to the table.

"That would be something." I smiled. So far since I have known Lily I have not yet have seen a day gone by where Lily hadn't have any type of candy.

Lunch was awkward, random people from my house came up to me and raved about the party. I told them it was all Remus and … well not much else. I had no clue what to say, but luckily I had Lily. She always knew what to say to anyone.

I looked around at the table as everyone jumped into each other's conversations. Why couldn't I do that? It seemed I always needed Lily, Remus, or James to help any conversation go smoothly. I tried last night, I really did try to be normal and have a regular conversation. But it just didn't turn out that way. I didn't want to be fake but when I forced all the phoniness away and tried to be real I was left with nothing.

Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter were missing all throughout lunch. I felt odd not having them around. Lily and I had wondered if the party had been too much for them. After that every time they came up in a conversation she would refer to them as 'the light weights.' I decided to make sure that they had survived the extermination of sweets in Hogwarts.

I made my way up to the boy's room and knocked on the door still feeling a bit queasy.

"GO AWAY!" James yelled through the closed door.

"Oh what's wrong James-e-poo? Do you need your beauty sleep? Well then again maybe I should leave, you all really need it." I retorted back.

"Hey!" I heard Sirius say to Remus who was agreeing that he really did needed some beauty sleep for the sake of everyone with eyes.

"Oh it's you." James creaked open the door, squinting at me through the gap.

"Oh come on you can let me in. You guys can't look that bad after a nights worth of partying. Oh wait...you aren't all naked are you?" I asked in mock horror.

"It's not that . . .Or that, you closet pervert! Just come in quick." He pulled me into the room and slammed the door.

"What is wrong with you guys?" I asked.

Sirius just held up my map and waved it in the air with a wide grin. I looked around the room and noticed an unusually large amount of books scattered about the room, even for Remus.

"I'm just taking a leap here but if I didn't know any better I'd say that I have unexpectedly and unknowingly assisted in some major rule breaking."

"Well, not yet anyways." James stuck his nose in the air and huffed before throwing himself back onto his bed.

"Here take a look at this." Remus took the map and motioned me to sit next to him. I sat on his bed and twirled my dragon necklace nervously. I looked at the map and gasped.

Peter leaped up with wide grin and said, "Are you impressed? I helped; we were up all night doing it to get it just right."

I examined the map carefully. It was a lot bigger than before and was folded much more neatly. But it wasn't that feature that had caught my eye. Right before me on the map showed hundreds of tiny moving dots each with a name tag. I unfolded the map and saw all our names in the Gryffindor Tower boy's dormitory. At that point I could help but laugh in amazement. They had taken Remus' warning charm to a whole new level.

"I have absolutely no idea how you did this. I mean I have never even heard of something like this. I would know." I quickly stopped myself at that point and asked, "How where you able to do this? It's hard to believe that you guys could have done this on your own, no offence or anything."

"It was really hard!" Peter jumped off and started waving his arms. "It took all night just to get all the spells and charms just right."

"You can say that again." James rolled over on his stomach groaning.

"You probably never heard of it, dear Sammy," began Sirius as he stood up, "because we have just invented it. Oh and yes, I am offended!"

I ignored Sirius, instead I looked to Remus, who just smiled sheepishly and nodded. I looked back to the map. "I don't believe this," I said just at a whisper.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Oh nothing," I said. "Why don't you guys get some sleep you all look like you've gone through a few boxing rounds." I said referring to the dark black circles under their eyes. I gave a sympathetic 'good night' and headed toward the door when James stopped me just outside their room.

"I just wanted to say thanks, I mean for everything." James hesitated shifting his weight. His eyes avoided looking at me directly. "That was great what you and Remus did for us."

"Yeah thanks, that party was wicked," Sirius called out from inside the room.

"Don't worry about it, just get some sleep. See you later."

His eyes finally met mine as he gave a wide sheepish grin while he ran his hand through his hair.

I went to my room and closed the door behind me softly. I leaned my back to the door and stared down at the floor. I wrinkled my eyebrows together and felt a chill run through my body. Was I just paranoid or is this feeling legitimate? I looked up and took a deep breath.

"Okay this is no time to start getting paranoid. I just . . . I just need to relax that's all." I walked over to the window and shut the blinds. I turned to the bed and then took another deep breath and lay down for a nap.

Talent like that doesn't tend to go unnoticed for long, especially by the Ministry.

**~ 3rd Person Point of View ~**

Remus didn't say a word after Samantha's odd behavior. He wasn't sure what it exactly meant. After she left the rest began to snore as soon as their heads hit their pillows. Remus just lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. The more he thought about her the more he realized that he didn't know anything about Samantha.

The only thing he knew was that she was from California. And then her friends, they are all from different parts of the US, but how did they known each other? And why did they all transfer at the same time? Her necklace, why did she always twirl it with her fingers whenever they were around like she was nervous? She always seemed a bit nervous when she walked up to anyone, like she wasn't used to it.

Remus slowly began to drift to sleep, but thoughts still swam in his mind. Why did she have to go see Dumbledore the day she came here? 'Could she . . . could she be like me?' He thought. Could they all be? Remus could tell that there was something different, but he just couldn't pin what exactly. He knew he was being overly hopeful but the thought lifted him. The chance of not being alone, the chance of not being the only one different...


	12. Chapter 12 Full Moon

**Previously****: **_Remus slowly began to drift to sleep, __but thoughts still swam in his mind. __Why did she have to go see Dumbledore the day she came here? 'Could she . . . could she be like me?' He thought. Could they all be? Remus could tell that there was something different, but he just couldn't pin what exactly. He knew he was being overly hopeful but the thought lifted him. The chance of not being alone, the chance of not being the only one different..._

**Against All Odds (A Marauder's Story) –12 Full Moon**

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon so I spent the day at the lake with the boys. Remus and I sat under the willow tree as the others flew above us on their brooms. A lull in our conversation made me look over at Remus to see that he had fallen asleep, his mouth slightly ajar and his head using the tree as a pillow. His face was pale and drawn. He had large purple shadows under his eyes and creases on his forehead that made him look much older than his teenage years. I was certain that there was something wrong with him, and I knew it had nothing to do with eating too much candy, like he had tried to assure me. It worried me.

"Hey Samantha," called out a familiar voice. Cleo Smith walked up to me and sat next down. "So how has everything been for you so far?"

"It's been busy, but really good." I answered.

"Umm . . . is your friend okay? He doesn't look so good." Cleo peered over at Remus, examining him carefully.

I inched closer to him, to see that his eyebrows were knitted together. "Maybe we should wake him up and take him to the hospital wing." I placed my hand on his shoulder and gently whispered his name. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. "You don't look so good; do you want to go see the nurse?"

"Nice complement," he breathed out and closed his eyes again to sleep.

"I mean it Remus; I think we should take you to the nurse." Once Remus had heard the word 'we' added he opened his eyes again and looked up to see Cleo. He lifted himself up and stretched out his arms and gave an encouraging smile.

"I'll be okay; I'm just going to go back the dormitory to get some sleep. I'll be alright." He left back up to the castle ignoring our worried stares.

"Do you really think he'll be okay?" asked Cleo.

"I don't know. He's been getting worse. He did look a little tired on Friday but I thought that was just because we stood up all night." Cleo turned to me and gave me a suspicious look. "What's that for Cleo?"

"All night?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter will you?!"

"No need to get defensive, just …" Cleo looked back at Remus' retreating form. She wrinkled her nose. She had a hard look on her face. "Just be careful, okay?"

I didn't see Remus for the rest of the day. I wondered if he was upset over something. The next day made me worry even more. Remus wasn't at breakfast and didn't show up for any classes. On the last class of the day I sat next to Sirius while the rest of the gang sat on the other side of the room. Punctuality wasn't a strength of either of us. Sirius leaned back on his chair and sighed as he pulled out his book, letting it slam onto our table.

"Finally we can get this day over with." He said sullenly.

"What's up with Remus? He hasn't showed up for any classes today. Is he okay?" I tried not to let too much concern leek into my voice.

"Oh him? Yeah he'll be fine. He just needs some very much needed beauty sleep. I suggest you go up and do the same." He had a devilish smirk on his face as he glanced sideways at me. He laughed once he saw me glaring at him. "Look don't worry. Just leave him alone for a while so he can rest."

I didn't like his remark but I couldn't help but submit as he gave his signature charismatic smile. I decided that I would just leave it at that for the mean time and see if he is okay later on.

**~ 3rd Person Point of View ~ Later that day during dinner time ~**

Remus continuously stared off through the window in his room looking dazed. He didn't even twitch and only rarely blinked his eyes. He felt his insides of his stomach tighten and flutter at the same time. He couldn't get her off his mind and the more he tried not to think of her to the worse it got. "Samantha," he said finally as he let his body fall back into his bed.

He knew what he was thinking was a long shot but he couldn't help but secretly wish for it in the back of his mind. He let himself fall back into a daze until he heard a knock in the distance. He wrinkled his nose in confusion until he heard the knock again. He then realized that it wasn't in the distance but the door.

"Coming," he said getting up exhaustingly and opened the door. "I'm ready to go." The nurse gave a wary smile. She did her best not to show pity but it didn't always work. She was a lanky lady with a serious face. Remus could never guess her age. She had a smooth face but her hair, which was always up in a bun, was streaked with grey.

She chattered away as they walked through the castle but Remus only heard a distant hum of her voice. His stomach was fluttering worse now. He couldn't even feel his legs move; they seemed to have a mind of their own. A pounding in his ears from the blood rushing through his body blocked out most of the sound around him. The sudden lack of noise suddenly made him notice his surroundings even more as they reached the whomping willow. He looked around as his heart pounded furiously.

"What's wrong dear? You look as though you were expecting someone?" The nurse as she poked a long stick at the tree making it suddenly still.

"Oh . . . eerrr . . . I –I thought I heard something but it's just a bird." He responded.

The nurse narrowed her eyes, looking out to the night but saw nothing. "Well then off you go."

Remus didn't need to hear her twice. He darted toward the frozen tree and down to a hole between the roots. He followed the long dug out tunnel breathing hard even though he wasn't tired. His face started to grow hot and his muscles tighten. He reached the end to an old abandoned house in very little time. His heart was pounding as he went up to one of the rooms and paced wildly. He threw up his hands to his head grabbed his hair pulling at it just to feel the pain.

The house creaked as it constantly moved like a drunk trying to keep his balance. The house never stopped swaying; the only think keeping it up was magic. Remus knew he didn't help the condition of the house but it was the only time he could let out all the anger. Each broken board, each mark on the walls, each broken piece of furniture was a memento for every reason he hated his life.

"How can I have been such an idiot? I am an idiot." He paced madly across the room kicking any furniture in the way. "How can I possible even think that Samantha was a werewolf like me?" He continuously yelled to no one. "How can I even think that I could be alone with her here? To have anyone here!"

He roared as he began to wildly throw and scatter the old furniture all about the room. His vision began to grow blurry as tears stung his eyes. "I hate this, I hate this!"

He slammed his fists against the wall and allowed a few tears fall to the dusty floor. He stopped moving but his chest continued to rise and fall rapidly, his breath was the only noise left in the old shack. He took a deep breath and lay down on the worn wooden floor. The tears of disappointment and regret stopped. He stared blindly at the ceiling not thinking at all.

He had hoped that Samantha was a werewolf so that she could know about him and most of all so that he could be with her. So he wouldn't be alone. He felt his heart ache. He stared off wondering if he should just leave Hogwarts. Was it worth putting people in danger for the sake of a few friends?

He let out a choked sob at the thought of hurting James, Sirius, or Peter. Sirius had an insane idea that they could help Remus gain some kind of control while in his werewolf form. It was extremely rare and even then the control was minimal. Every month Remus prayed that they wouldn't sneak out to find him. He knew he couldn't live with himself if he ever hurt them.

Just as he began to relax he felt searing pain in his chest. It felt like fire poker was being slowly ripped across his body. He gave out a yell in pain and tried to stand up but failed and fell back on to the floor. The burning spread through his entire body has the transformation began. His yells turned into a haunting and lonely howl. He was finally a full werewolf.

Silence suddenly over took him. He was no longer himself. He had no control and was at mercy to his animalistic instincts. The animal in him then did something he had never done before; he left the safety of the abandoned house and nearby woods. He ran through the grounds of the school to Gryffindor tower.

He climbed the outside walls and stopped as he reached Samantha's window. His breath became calm as he peeked through the window to see Samantha sleeping. He simply stared at her until she suddenly moved and turned toward the window. Remus quickly jumped off hurting is leg as he fell. He ran off back to the whopping willow, back to room in the abandoned house to bear the pain and frustration of being a werewolf. Back to being alone.

**{Samantha's POV}**

I heard something. I was in bed trying to sleep facing away from the window. An owl maybe? I turned lazily on to my back and looked out the window. I heard a faint thump and a whine. I stood up quickly my body shivering in fear. My body moved without my mind's permission toward the window. The darkness hid whatever was out there.

I looked over toward the forbidden forest and remembered what James and Sirius had told me. I thought that they were just being mean and were trying to scare me by telling me about frightening creatures that made their home in the forbidden forest. That must be why it's forbidden, because it was dangerous. My curiosity peeked; I was going to have to ask what exactly was in there.

I leaned out the open window into the darkness near the edge of the forest. I couldn't see it but there was a small house that the grounds keeper stayed. From what I gathered he was popular among the Gryffindor students for being laid-back and always had some unusual creature in his care. From what the Headmaster has mentioned he was also half-giant. I had yet to meet him. I sat back down on my bed and lay on my stomach looking out the window. I slowly began to drift to sleep thinking about how I would introduce myself.


	13. Chapter 13 This Is Halloween

**Previously: **_I looked over toward the forbidden forest and remembered what James and Sirius had told me. I thought that they were just being mean and were trying to scare me by telling me about frightening creatures that made their home in the forbidden forest. That must be why it's forbidden, because it __was __dangerous. My curiosity peeked; I __was__ going to have to ask what exactly __was__ in there._

_I leaned out the open window into the darkness near the edge of the forest. I couldn't see it but there was a small house that the grounds keeper stayed. From what I gather__ed__ he was popular among the Gryffindor students for being laid-back and always had some unusual creature in his care. From what the Headmaster has mentioned he was also half-giant. I had yet to meet him. I sat back down on my bed and la__y__ on my stomach looking out the window. I slowly began to drift to sleep thinking about how I would introduce myself._

**Against All Odds (A Marauder's Story) –13 This is Halloween**

A few days had past and now it was Halloween. Despite Remus suddenly leaving to see his sick mother, I had been in a great mood until killjoy Sirius shot down my fun. Apparently no one dressed up and had parties around here. This would have been my first Halloween where I could do what I wanted. I had a secret desire to go with muggle children in the streets scaring each other and stuffing my face with candy. At least from what I am told the entire castle will be decorated and the great hall filled with treats.

I had thought of getting Sirius and James to help me plan a party, but I didn't mention anything. It didn't feel fair that we would plan a party while Remus was away caring for his sick mother.

"Hey airhead, I stole something from you," Sirius slid between Peter and I during dinner.

"What?" I froze in place.

"I know how you were disappointed about not having a Halloween party and going all out so …" James folded his arms against my back and rested his chin on the top of my head. I looked up to see some of his stray hairs above my head.

"Soooo?" I replied back. Instead of answering he lowered his arms around my waist and lifted me up. I squealed at him to put me down. He lifted me bridal style and smiled at me.

"How about no," James said giving me a cheeky grin. "I am taking you prisoner and you're gunna like it."

"What?" I wiggled in his arms trying to break free. He just laughed as he held on to me tighter and threw me over his shoulder. Damn, that boy was a lot stronger than he looked.

"Hey, I tried being nice and carry you nicely but I guess I'm just going to have to carry you like a sack of potatoes." His laugh echoed as he walked down the hall.

I lifted my head so I wasn't looking at his back to see Sirius making faces at me like a little kid. He stuck his tongue out, grinned, and ran ahead of James with Peter close by. I quickly scanned the room only to see a few other students laughing, absolutely no teachers, and Lily still sitting at the table. I moved my hair out of my face to take a second look as James carried me through the doors to see Lily's arms cross her chest, looking upset. Before I could take a better look the doors closed blocking my view. Not knowing what else to do, I slapped James in the butt.

"Ow, you kinky vixen," James remarked. I looked over to look were we were heading. Sirius and Peter were gone.

"Ya, ya I'll show you vixen all right," I retorted.

"Oooo is that a promise I can look forward to then?" He questioned. I didn't have to see his face to know he was smirking. I was at a loss for words. I would expect this from Sirius … but James? I surrendered letting my forehead drop against his back and with my arms dangling toward the floor.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Surrendering," I stated.

"Ha! Good!" He said giving my butt a whack and starting to sing some song I didn't know but it sounded off key.

"You are enjoying this way too much," I said, pinching his side. He lowered me down in front of the entrance to the common room.

"So … we're here." He said staring at me with one hand scratching the back of his head.

"Yup," I stared back.

"Now what are you two children doing?" The fat lady in pink asked in her painting. We both ignored her and just stared at each other.

"What are you doing?" a voice said. We both snapped our heads to see Lily. Her face was blank. I opened my mouth not knowing what to say. He stare was as intimidating as a teacher. Luckily the painting swung open revealing a party in full swing. I looked in the common room amazed and now completely distracted.

"Come on!" Peter practically yelled pulling James and I into the room. I looked around noticing everyone either putting on silly costumes or already dressed dancing to the music. I looked at Peter again to notice he was wearing a pirate costume. I blinked to make sure I wasn't imagining it but small sprouts of hair grew in patches all over his chin. I turned back to James for answers.

"Well, you looked so disappointed when Sirius told you that we don't really do anything for Halloween other than eat candy and pumpkin pie so… I thought that you would like this."

I stared at him with a blank face. He took in a gasp of air and began to mess up his hair as he started to turn around. Without thinking I darted at him and flung my arms around his neck and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you, thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me." I said into his neck.

"Hey guys!" I heard Sirius yell. I released my embrace and looked toward the crowed that Sirius, an old fashion gangster- fake gun and all, was trying to navigate through. "Ohh I got something that would make this part even better," he said grinning ear to ear. I look up at James but he just smiled back.

"Now what could that be?" I said as I gave Sirius a hug and pinched his cheek. "You guys are the greatest, what else could I want?"

"Me maybe?" Sirius suggested wiggling his eyebrows. I slightly shoved him in the chest laughing.

"Like she really needs to be traumatized that badly." Said a voice behind Sirius. I gasped, recognizing it immediately.

"Remus!" I yelled. Remus embraced me, lifting me off the ground and making me squeak.

"I couldn't help myself! I was feeling so left out with all this hugging going around." He said putting me back down.

Before I could say a word Sirius flung himself at Remus telling him that he'll 'make it all better' and continued to harass him for the next 15 minutes until a busty blond sixth year caught his attention.

The rest of the party was amazing. James introduced me to all the other students that I really hadn't met yet. I didn't socialize that much beyond my roommates and the boys. I began to feel a little embarrassed and wondered if that was why he was doing this. But all in all it was fun until towards the end of the party

I noticed that Remus had gone missing. James and Sirius were busy doing their own thing so I went up the staircase to the boy's dorm room. I knocked quietly and didn't hear anything. I turned the knob slowly and pushed open the door. I saw Remus on his bed lying down turned away from the door. I closed the door behind me much louder than I intended. Remus leaned onto his back rubbing his eyes and grumbled, "How'd the party go?"

"Really great," I sat down next to him on his bed. He noticeably froze and stared up at me. "Meow," I smiled wrinkling my nose. A random seventh year girl that James had introduced me to painted my face to look like a cat during the party. Seeing him not get up I laid down next to him on his bed, "Peter said that your mother was sick. Is she ok?"

"Much better actually," he breathed out.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Been better,"

I propped myself up and was about to speak until I saw that his shirt was lifted up slightly revealing a large gauze. "Oh my God Remus what happened?" I gasped out lifting his shirt up more to look at the damage.

"It's nothing," he quickly pulled down his shirt. I leaned over across him to flick on his light. Remus grabbed my arm trying to stop me but was too late. My eyes widened and I gasped at what I saw. Remus had bruises and more gauze on his arms, his face looked worn and afraid as I looked at him. His legs were covered but could help but grab the top of the covers and begin to pull them back but Remus quickly took both of my hands in his. I couldn't believe I missed all this while he was down stairs. I frowned feeling guilty. "Sam it's ok, I'm fine."

"But what happened? Did… Did this happen while you…?" My eye grew wide again.

"No!" he practically yelled. "No." He said again calmly, "My parents didn't do this if that's what you're thinking. I … I just..."

"You what?" I asked demanding answers.

"I got into a scuffle with a couple of Slytherins when I got back, that's all." He finished with a weary smile.

"What? Did you tell a professor about this? Do Sirius and James know? Who did this to you?"

"Sam," He placed his hand under my chin making me look him in the eye. "It's ok; everything is already sorted out with the professors. Yes, they know. And the two Slytherins aren't even worth remembering their names. It happens that there is a big rivalry between the two houses and sometimes random people attack or get attacked." He smiled at me as if he were trying to explain something to a child. I sat there just staring at him being so calm.

"Do you need anything? I mean anything at all, I don't mind getting it." I stood up examining his appearance. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm ok, I just needed some sleep. I'll be as good as new by morning. Trust me the nurse just went overboard," he said lifting his shirt revealing his bandages. "It just looks scary with all this crap on. I really don't actually need it."

"Ok," I said timidly. I didn't know what to do. I've never consoled or helped anyone before. "I don't know what to do." I admitted before I could think.

"You don't have to do anything. You coming here and being worried for me is more than enough." He smiled, "I promise I'm fine, please don't stress out over me."

I nodded warily. "Goodnight Remus," I leaned over and hugged him. I left the room quietly, still concerned for him.

Halfway down stairs I met James. "What are you doing?" He asked. I just looked back upstairs. Luckily he saw my worried look. "Hey, it's ok he just needs some sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow?"

"Ya," I smiled back. I embraced him and didn't let go. "Thank you again James. It was great."

"Ya?" he said with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Ya," I said neither of us letting go. The sound of people coming upstairs made us quickly separate. Some random boys went up stares eyeing the both us, some doing catcalls and others patting James in the back. He was speechless as he ran his hands through his hair. Being embarrassed enough I quickly shoved my way back down stairs.

"Where's Sirius?" I asked a few third year girls going to bed. They just giggled at me and said 'where do you think?' as they ran up to their dorms. I sat on the couch with the common room being completely empty. I was, however, wired.

I sighed and got up, looking around. I picked up my bag, which was in the corner of the room, and started searching through it. I went through it looking for my map. I emptied the entire thing but it wasn't there.

"That butt head!" I said remembering Sirius saying he had stole something from me. Without thinking I left the common room, knowing he must be using it.

I walked down the halls straining my ears for any kind of noise. In the distance I heard someone laugh. I crept through the halls quietly looking for the thief. I heard a faint muffle near broom closet ahead of me. I froze hearing someone moan. My eyes widened.

I heard a girl moan again. I saw the dark outline of Sirius pushing a girl against the wall with her arms around his neck. They were kissing intensely with their breathing heavy and erratic. I took in a sharp breath finally realizing what was happening. I thought back to all the comments that people said about Sirius and the things he said himself. Apparently it wasn't just all talk.

I slowly began to walk backwards as quietly as possible. Once I was far enough I turned and ran away. I then froze suddenly and panicked. I had passed the Gryffindor entrance and I could only vaguely make out where I was in the dark. I walked back and squinted until I heard a steady set of footsteps walking by.

I darted down the hall and hid behind a statue. I held my breath as the person continued to walk down the hall the stopped. My heart began to pound wildly hoping that I wouldn't get caught.

"Who's there?" A masculine voice called out.

"Hector?" I breathed out.

"Samantha? Is that you?" I heard him walk over to me and stop in front of me. "What are you doing?"

"Dying of embarrassment…"

"What?" He asked sharply.

"It's nothing," I walked toward him, "I went to following a friend to ask him something …. And well he was, uh, getting it on with some girl. I got grossed out and ran." He just laughed and shook his head. "What are you doing here? Oh my … If you're expecting a girl, tell me, so I can get the hell out of here."

"No!" He said quickly, "no, I just wanted to check out some fancy prefect only bathroom."

"Bathroom… that's weird." I said, tilting my head to the side. I could barely see him in the darkness.

"Ya, but it's supposed to have some heated pool type of thing. Like a giant Jacuzzi."

"Ooo really? Can I see?" My interest peaked. Who wouldn't be interested in a giant Jacuzzi?

He paused, "As long as you don't tell anyone. It's supposed to be for Slytherin prefects only."

I grinned widely, "Sure, lead the way."

It felt oddly familiar and comfortable as we walked down the hall. Down one more hallway he lead me to a painting an ugly, old lizard who was peacefully sun bathing.

"Dragon Blood" Hector said as the painting flung open. We both remained quiet as we walked in amazement. It looked like a giant Roman bath with marble pillars. The large pool steamed making it humid as we walked in. I separated from him taking the whole place in. It was like a painting with a pulse. I traced my hand along the walls that were carved showing battling wizards, dragons, and snakes.

"Well this is too good to pass up," I heard Hector say. I tore my eyes away from a very handsome painting of a knight in black armor who was winking at me. Across the room Hector took off his shirt. My eyes immediately went to his toned chest and abs. The then began to pull down the zipper of his jeans …

"What are you doing?" My voice cracked.

"What does it look like? I'm going in." He took off his pants. He was now only in his underwear. I quickly turn around. "Geez, I'm keeping my boxers on. Turn around." He said.

I just shook my head no. "It's nothing less than what you would see at the beach ya know." I turned my head to look at him gave a smug grin.

He took a few steps face facing the pool then ran in jumping into the pool. He stayed under for a few seconds before he came back above the water and began to swim toward me. "You should join me." He said simply as if it was an obvious thing to do. I was at a loss of words. "I'll turn around, you can trust me." He turned around and before I knew what I was doing I was in my underwear and bra, slowly walking into the pool.

"Merlin's beard," I said feeling the hot water around me. Hector turned around and grinned. I dove into the water, swimming underneath until I could no longer hold my breath. "Wow, I definitely need to come here often." We were both treading water in an awkward silence. Hector, however, didn't seem to notice and continued to stare at me.

"You know, you don't have to wear that when it's just us," he said looking at my necklace. I turned away feeling vulnerable. Seeing this he quickly swam up to me. "You know I'm not like the rest of those idiots." He pressing his forehead up against mine as my back was pushed up against the wall of the pool. He took his hand behind my neck and undid the clasp of my necklace. As he did this I felt the magical bonds of it finally break. I tilted my head back and gasp in some air. "Better huh?"

"Much," was all I could say as I leaned my head side to side. I felt considerably lighter without it on. I saw him examine the necklace as the pearl like jewel surrounded by silver dragons turned black. "Neat huh?" I said.

"Very," he said placing it gently placing it on the side of the pool making sure it was away from the water. "I'm glad I found you." He paused scrunching his eyebrows. "When you left …"

"I thought Dumbledore found you?" I interrupted.

"That's how he found me, I was looking everywhere for you. He knew I wasn't going to stop until I did." He said gently placing both of his arms on either side of me looking down. His wet hair covered his eyes but looked up quickly as he heard me softly laugh.

"I guess that's why you're in Slytherin," I whispered to him. He looked at me questionably. "Slytherins are the most loyal. … I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you," I said as my smile faded. I looked away, "I knew I could trust you but I was afraid that what would happen to you if they ever found out. Or if you didn't think I was doing the right thing."

I gasped as his body pressed up against mines with my back firmly against the wall of the pool. He lowered his head to the side of my neck. "I would have gone anywhere you asked me to." His breath on my neck made bumps rise on my skin as I felt his hot breath on my neck and his body pressed up against mine. "Eve …" He began as his lips brushed against my jaw.

My eyes widened as I was quickly brought back to reality. I began to panic. I quickly turned and grabbed my necklace shoving him off quickly. I jumped out and began to dress myself in record time. I could vaguely hear him ask me to stop and let him explain but I didn't listen.

I ran away back to the common room. Before I knew it I was back in my bed with the curtains drawn around the bed. I was lucky that I didn't run into anyone and that my roommates were asleep. I placed my hand on my chest, trying to calm my heart.

I grabbed my necklace and fumbled with the clasp as I placed it around my neck, feeling it begin to constrain me once again.


	14. Chapter 14 Flirt

**Previously:** _I gasped as his body pressed up against mines with my back firmly against the wall of the pool. He lowered his head to the side of my neck. "I would have gone anywhere you asked me __to__." His breath on my neck made __bumps rise on my skin__ as I felt his hot breath on my neck and his body pressed up against mine. "Eve …" He began as his lips brushed against my jaw._

_My eyes widen__ed__ as I was quickly brought back to reality. I began to panic. I quickly turned and grabbed my necklace shoving him off quickly. I jumped out and began to dress myself in record time. I could vaguely hear him ask me to stop and let him explain but I didn't listen. _

_I ran away back to the common room. Before I knew it I was back in my bed with the curtains drawn around the bed. I was lucky that I didn't run into anyone and that my roommates were asleep. I placed my hand on my chest, trying to calm my heart._

_I grabbed my necklace and fumbled with the clasp as I placed it around my neck, feeling it begin to constrain me once again._

**Against All Odds (A Marauder's Story) –14 Flirt**

I skipped breakfast, for nothing more than the fact that I was a coward when it came to awkward social situations. What happened last night … I honestly didn't have the slightest clue as to what to do! It wasn't like I had lived a normal childhood. Perhaps it was a miracle that I even had friends. I wanted to talk to someone, heck anyone, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to Lily. She had been rather distant that morning.

Lady Luck fortunately had always favored me and spared me some grief as each class was demanding and left little room for small talk.

Lunch was spent with James being hyper-active. This excitement was apparently contagious to other Gryffindor boys as well, judging from their exuberant behavior. Sirius on the other hand had been trying to say something to me that apparently was not meant for others. But James being James left little room for that. I couldn't help but want to force myself into social isolation.

"Hey Sam," I jumped slightly at Sirius' voice behind me.

"Oh hey," I lamely replied, slowing my pace down reluctantly. I was making my way back to the dorms right after dinner in the hope that I didn't have to socialize with anyone else. So much for that plan.

"I saw you run back to the common room last night," he said gently. I froze in my tracks. "Look if some ass hole is giving you a hard t-" He shut his eyes briefly and flared his nostrils, trying to keep his temper in check. I wondered if he had planned what he was going to say.

"Nothing happened," I said a little too quickly.

"It didn't look like nothing. You looked upset. Just tell me which unlucky ass-hole tried –"

"Nothing happened … I was just wandering around and saw someone so I ran so I wouldn't get caught." I waved my hands around trying to get him to drop it. "Which, by the way, wouldn't have happened if someone didn't take my map. Hmmmm?"

Sirius sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Ya, I kinda had something to do and needed it."

"Uh huh, I bet." I replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What's that look for?" He said as we entered the common room.

"I hear things too you know."

"Hmmmm?" Sirius' eyes wandered the room, seeming to examine everything.

"About you …"

"Me? My reputation has a way of getting carried away with itself."

"Oh? That's not what I heard."

"What exactly did you hear?"

"Things…"

"What kinda things?"

"Dirty things, unpure things, nasty things, you sneaking around with girls things," I said with a sly smile on my lips.

"Oh?" He continued to avoid eye contact by walking around the empty room, suddenly finding the paintings very interesting as I followed him. "Well … girls tend to over-exaggerate."

"Whatever you say," I said as I walked up the staircase to my room, leaving Sirius alone.

%%%%%

"Lily, do you want the book from the library next?" I asked as we sat on our beds waiting for the rest of the girls to finish so we could all go down to breakfast together.

"Err, yes I think I'll need it for my essay research." She continued to brush her hair, yanking out the tangles with excessive force.

"Here you go," I sat down next to her while placing the book on her night stand.

"James seems to be a bit fond of you." She stated while looking at herself in the mirror, still brushing.

"Huh? He's nice I guess but he seems to goof off with everyone. I don't think I'm attracting extra attention."

Lily's eyes had a distant look. She scrunched her eyes together as if questioning something. "I guess he used to be that way with me. He would always ask me out and I would always say no. I –" She stopped as soon as our roommates re-entered the room.

"Lily, -" I started but she just waved her hand and said she was just making simple chit chat. I decided to drop the subject and pretend it didn't happen.

%%%%%

Walking out of class I separated from the others to pick up a book from the library before lunch. Entering the doors I made my way through knowing exactly where the book I needed was. I skimmed the titles with my finger and stopped as a hand reaches out grabbing a book in front of me.

"Here." Hector stood there offering the book to me. His eyes were hidden behind his hair as his head tilted down towards the floor. "I'm sorry," he whispered as I took the book from his hand. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did but I swear it wasn't because you're a –" He stopped himself and stared at me point blank completely serious. "As much as I am truly sorry I would have acted the same with or without the necklace on you." I could see the muscles around the jaw clench.

"Honestly, I just …" I couldn't look at him. I fidgeted with my hair and bit my lower lip. "I didn't know what to do; I – everything felt foreign and I just panicked and ran. Everything is so …" My voice trailed off.

"Different, new?" He finished for me. I looked up to see him smiling with hope in his eyes. "Everything is happenin' fast huh? It's ok I'll back off, for the time being" he said reaching out to place a lock of my hair that had fallen toward my face behind my ear. His hand lingered along my cheek.

"Don't you have any trashy Slytherin girls to prey on?" A voice dripping with venom rumbled from the end of the book racks.

Both our heads swirled to see a very furious Sirius standing at the end of the bookshelf. His eyes never waver away from Hector as he stood up straight and placed himself between Sirius and me.

"You must be confusing me with yourself being as I never prey on girls in any manner," Hector replied without a beat. His confidence only seemed to anger Sirius even more.

"I got my book!" I explained heading toward Sirius roughly pulling him away before he could start a fight with Hector. Sirius pulled me into another row of books holding a firm grip on my arm.

"What were you thinking?" He whispered harshly too me.

"I … I-" I couldn't find the words as he peered down at me intensely.

"I saw the way he was looking at you. How could you just let some guy corner you like?"

"I don't .."

"He had his hands on you and was going for the kill."

"The kill?"

"You know what I mean! Is that what you wanted?" His eyes pierced right through me. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"I didn't know."

"How can you not know when some guy is ready to jump you?" He interrupted.

"I didn't know what to do!" I snapped at him. "I froze," I said, looking away ashamed.

"Froze?" he questioned. I huffed and quickly turned away from him, embarrassed. "Oh come on are you saying that you never had a guy make a move on you?" I gave him a glare and he froze. "No one?" I picked up my pace to his questions. I could hear him laughing as he caught up. "Well welcome to the big leagues girly." He said as he walked in front of me blocking my path with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Maybe I should have just hidden in a hole somewhere instead of coming here …

**Next Time**: Chapter 15 - The Truth At Last: _There was an odd silence as I wiped off the slime with the sleeve of my cloak. "Thank you so much Lucius I swear I was about to have a panic attack-"_

_"Samantha?" His voice was high pitched with a cautious and curious edge to it. Something was wrong._


	15. Chapter 15 The Truth At Last

**Previously: **_"How can you not know when some guy is ready to jump you?" He interrupted._

_"I didn't know what to do!" I snapped at him. "I froze," I said, look__ing__ away __a__shamed._

_"Froze?" he questioned. I huffed and quickly turned away from him, embarrassed. "Oh come on are you saying that you never had a guy make a move on you?" I gave him a glare and he froze. "No one?" I picked up my pace to his questions. I could hear him laughing as he caught up. "Well welcome to the big leagues girly." He said as he walked in front of me blocking my path with a huge grin plastered on his face._

_Maybe I should have just hidden in a hole somewhere instead of coming here …_

**AN: I meant to update yesterday but I kinda had a hard time with this chapter so I cut it a little short so I could at least update. Oh and I wanna give lots of love to LoneWolfPack and Kiara for your reviews! =)**

**Against All Odds (A Marauder's Story) –15 The Truth At Last**

Apparently Sirius found my social awkwardness to 'young romance' as he put it amusing. I couldn't blame him. If it wasn't me, I'd be laughing. I felt like I was being stalked by Sirius with him grinning wildly behind me all the time. The air in the castle was suddenly too thick and I headed towards the main doors in a lame attempt to get away from him. But before I could reach them, James and Remus appeared from around a corner, both carrying food that must have come from the kitchens.

"There you are!" James grinned, wiping smudges of chocolate away from his mouth. His grin quickly turned to a look of confusion when he saw Sirius. "You were with Sirius this whole time?"

"Yup, I found her –" Sirius began.

"Shut up!" My face flushed red as Sirius laughter barked through the halls.

"Is everything ok?" Remus' concerned voice betrayed his calm exterior.

"Oh, I only had to witness Sam's first flirting experience. She just stood there and-" I tried to stop Sirius talking by swinging my bag right at his face. Unluckily he blocked it with his arm and went back to laughing.

"Sirius!" I whined as I walked ahead quickly with my head down to hide my flushed face. I vowed to make that boy suffer one day. I could hear them talking but I was too far ahead to hear exactly what they were saying.

By the time I looked up the doors to the outside grounds were before me … and it was raining. And that ended the short lived relief from Sirius' teasing.

%%%%

The days passed a bit more easily after that embarrassing episode. Sure I had to deal with the torture that was Sirius Black but at least Remus was able to get him to calm down a few hundred notches. I noticed however that James was put off and in a bad mood. At least he was considerate enough to perk up and become himself when I was around. I wouldn't know what to do otherwise. Seriously, how do you cheer a bloke up? I would die from the awkwardness. I was still unable to make any other close friends beside them and Lily.

As nice as it seemed to have loyal friends, it wasn't enough for my emotional state. The rumors were what did it. The Slytherins had been victim to a string of pranks that I couldn't help but feel responsible for. I knew Sirius hated the idea of Hector being with me and that was enough of a motive for me to assume that he was the master planner behind all of the pink hair, shrunken clothes, exploding quills, and some sort of bad odor that they refuse to talk about.

Needless to say, Hector was in the middle of the cross fire. But being who he is, he was able to quickly undo many of the spells which infuriated James. At least James had the pink hair and the exploding quill to be proud of. I still don't know how they were able to pull it off let alone sneak into my room to steal my map. It was supposed to be impossible!

~ ~ ~ ~ Time Lapse ~ ~ ~ ~

Care of Magical Creatures, oh how I had misjudged thee. I had so far received burns, boils, cuts and an odd yellow rash. Whatever he had in store for today I didn't want anything to do with it. I just wished that I would get paired with someone who was more animal friendly than I was. Why couldn't we get a unicorn? Then again with my luck it would kick me … then stab me with its horn. I really did hate this class …

The professor dropped in front of me a weird thing that looked like a killer worm from a Japanese Godzilla movie. It couldn't get any uglier and to make matters worse anyone that I usually talked to was on the complete opposite side of the grounds. Apparently the monstrosities were territorial and they had to be kept separate. The nearest pairs were a couple of other Slytherin boys that I didn't know.

I sat with my legs crossed when some random Slytherin boy sat across from me. He was flipping through his book, probably looking to see what the heck this thing ate. I eyed the thing as it left sulphur smelling purple slime as it slowly swirled in a small circle between us. It was roughly the size of a small dog.

"You have any idea what this thing is?" The boy asked tiredly.

I looked up at him, taking in his features. He had platinum blond hair with grey eyes with a hint of blue around edges. His face was pale but his features were sharp and handsome.

"All I know is that if I touch it, bad things will happen…" I let my voice drift off as I stared into the forest. His loud laughter made me stare back at him. He was probably remembering all my 'accidents' aka murder attempts from the magical creature world.

"Well then I should make sure that they somehow conveniently end up in the Gryffindor common room." He smirked at me.

"Are you trying to get me killed?! They'll form a small army and finally be rid of me. They probably wouldn't even bother to even glance at anyone else." I drew my knees up, resting my chin on them as I pouted at him.

"Well we better find out what this thing can do. I don't think I'll get a good mark on this assignment if my partner dies." He laughed again but not nearly as loud as before. His smile looked more genuine. At least I would survive to live another day.

I smiled back remembering overhearing James complain to Remus and Sirius that the Slytherin boys were always nice and sweet to me just to get back at him. What if he was right? I glanced away from him placing a piece of hair behind my ear feeling self-conscious. What if that damn necklace wasn't working right?

"I'm sorry what was your name again? I wasn't paying attention."

"Lucius Malfoy." He grinned at me again, this time a bit wider. I could feel the piercing stares from the few people around us. Before I could say anything he continued, "And I definitely know who you are."

"How can you not notice the girl with the bull's-eye on her back?"

Lucius looked like he was about to answer when his eyes caught on something in the text book. He read for a few seconds before he looked up with wide eyes. "Well, I found out what it is. I'm going to get the food. Scream if it tries to kill you." With that he got up and turned to leave.

"Should I start screaming now?" My voice shook and my eyes were shut tight. I could feel the slime running down my neck. Somehow when I wasn't looking it had snuck up on me and jumped on my shoulder.

"It's ok it likes you, the book said that –"

"Sorry but I'm having a hard time believing you." I spat out at him.

"Stay still, I'm going to take off of you." His voice was soft in his futile attempt to calm me down as my whole body shook in fear. The weight of the killer worm was partially lifted off. "Just stay still, I almost got it off." I let out a shaky sigh as he completely removed it from me.

There was an odd silence as I wiped off the slime with the sleeve of my cloak. "Thank you so much Lucius I swear I was about to have a panic attack-"

"Samantha?" His voice was high pitched with a cautious and curious edge to it. Something was wrong.

"Oh my God what did it do to me? I'm hideous aren't I? It disfigured me. Am I scared? What did it do? Don't tell me! I don't what to know!" I gasped and cried into my cloak expecting the worst at what that thing might have done to me.

"Sam –" His voice was still unsure and a bit shaky. It didn't improve my sobs.

"Your gorgeous, the most magnificent woman I have ever seen!" "Let me help you, have my cloak." "Will you go on a date with me?" "No, she's going to go with me aren't you?" All of these voices left me immediately silent. I looked up to see that I was completely surrounded by boys in my class all shoving each other.

Then I saw it. Lucius Malfoy. Holding the killer worm. With my necklace attached to the soon to be dead killer worm once I got my hands on it. Lucius' eyes were wide and confused as he tried to make sense of what was going on. Then he blinked and all confusion was wiped from his face. It was at that moment that I knew with absolute certainty that he knew. He knew what I was.

I ran. I could hear the boys shouting for me. I'm not even sure if I was breathing. I took a huge gulp of air as I finally stopped. I was hyperventilating. I was in the forbidden forest by myself with a bunch of hormonal boys running after me. What the hell was I going to do? Hector wasn't in this class (smart boy) and he wouldn't find out what happened until much later so I couldn't count on him to come after me.

I stared at the ground with my body hunched over with my hands on my knees to keep balanced. I hated this. I hated being who I was. I hated my mother for having me. And I especially hated that worm. I held my breath momentarily. I couldn't hear anything.

I squeezed my eyes shut choking back sobs. I never asked to be this way.

"Lascano?" The voice was just barely above a whisper. There before me was the lanky Slytherin boy with ink black hair, Severus Snape. I thought back to when before I actually held a conversation with him in Divination class. I only knew his name because James and Sirius thought it was funny to pick on him. I stared back at him still panting from my impromptu race.

A wave of guilt hit me. Severus had the same look Lucius had. The same look they all had when they figured out what I was. He deserved to be the one to rat me out. I let my friends torment him. I never stopped them because I wanted them to be my friends.

My mouth went dry as realization hit me. I was still the same person. The only thing different about me was the place and name. I was truly a horrible person. My eyes left his in shame.

"I tricked the others to go somewhere else. They'll get confused and go back soon." His statement was monotone and his features were unreadable. I stared back at him still panting, unsure as to what to say. "Stay here … Lucius went to get the Headmaster. I'll let them know where you are." My head hung low at his words.

"Thank you…" It came out barely above whisper. It didn't go unnoticed that he kept a good distance from me. It was obvious he wanted to ask. They all did.

"You're… You're," I shut my eyes waiting for the words to spill out. "You're a Veela aren't you?"

"Half. But yes, Veela all the same." With that I could hear his feet crunch through the trees back to the castle grounds. Once I couldn't hear his footsteps I cried out. I wailed and I knew my face would be a mess.

I cried because I hated who I was.

**Next Time: Chapter 16:****Confessions & Suspicions**


	16. Chapter 16 Confessions & Suspicions

**A/N: Ok first things first. PLEASE take the poll on my profile on how long you would prefer each chapter to be!**

**Second, I haven't updated this story or posted my Twilight fanfic yet because I'm giving the Twi Fic a complete over hall. Two of my OC's have decided that I was being too hard on them and they weren't that bad, just a tad misunderstood. Then my main OC gave a glimpse of her true personality … she's a flake in her inner thoughts and actions. Yeah so I need to revise a little on that so she doesn't end up too Mary-Sueish. I was even thinking on doing a YouTube vid for it as a preview. =) **

**Against All Odds (A Marauder's Story) –16 Confessions & Suspicions**

I don't know how much time went by before someone came for me. They sent the grounds keeper, Hagrid. He was obviously part giant. I found some comfort that there was another half-breed around. He was kind and gentle but I remain mute and distant. I would have to leave. None of the boy's parents would want them to be around a young veela girl.

At Hargird's hut he explained that once the necklace came off all the built up magic was suddenly released causing the boy's sudden outburst and reacting to me. But none of this mattered. I remained in my own little world until Hargrid brought me back to the castle. I didn't pay attention to the half giant beside me. Everything felt too distant and uncertain to react. The next thing I knew I was standing before Professor Slughorn and Dumbldor. My tunnel vision focused on the necklace that laid on the table behind them.

. "Here you go dear. It's alright now, no need to fret. Accidents happen all the time. I should know being a potions master and all." I nodded absentmindedly at his small joke as Slughorn handed me the necklace. I quickly strapped it back on.

"The boys had their memories adjusted to that creature merely frightened you there for causing you to run off." Dumboldore added looking down at me. I couldn't meet his gaze. "All except Severus and Luscious that is." Slughorn gave a smug smile as he nodded approvingly to the headmaster to continue. "They acted with a great amount of restraint and judgment. They were genially concerned for you. I thought that it would be in your best interest not to have their memories erased. They have both sworn to keep your secret on their own accord. You may leave to attend your next class but I do suggest you hurry to divinations."

"Good young lads they are indeed! Such good examples of what a Slyitherin should be." Slughorn puffed out his chest in approval of his students. "Now run along dear." Slughorn bounced on the balls of his feet clearly still proud of the two boys. I simple stood there with my mouth agape. Dumbldore simply leaned forward slightly his sparkling blue eyes peering over his moon shaped glasses. He gave a sincere smile and nodded slowly to me.

"Th- Thank you. Thank you so much. I … I." The words couldn't come out properly as I gasped for air. Is this really happening?

"There is no need for words, just mind yourself and carry one a bit more carefully." The Headmaster smiled, his hand raise up towards the door as it opened for me.

"Thank you," I choked on my words blinking back tears before running out of the office and down the halls in order to make to my next class.

Upon entering the stuffy class I smiled weakly and have a small wave to my small band of friends who sat further down. They all wore worried looks that clearly showed that the gossip must have spread rapidly between classes.

I sat next to Snape who has his head down towards his book. He didn't say a word as I sat next to him. I could see James sneaking worried looks my way with Sirius giving me a playful wink once he saw I was in one piece. It made me wonder what rumors were flying through the halls.

"You're a better person than I am Severus. I can't express how grateful I am to you. I of all people didn't deserve it" My tone was hushed as I sipped the tea I was given for our lesson on tea reading. My eyes were closed as I drank down the last of the drink. My eyes fluttered open hearing no response from him. He sat there taking in my features. His eyes roamed over face taking in the details.

"I should have known …" His voice trailed off towards the end. "Your hair …?" His coal colored eyes rested on my hair. I subconsciously grabbed at the ends casting my gaze downward biting my lower lip out of nerves.

"I dyed it this color. It … It's actually a pale blonde like … like my mother's." I trailed off as well placing my cup in front of him. I watched his long pale fingers grip the sides of the cup brining it near his chest as he inspected it trying to decipher my future.

The silence was agonizing to me. There was a distant hum of chatter around me but it was his silence that left a ringing in my ears. He simply stared down at my cup turning it slightly gazing at the tea leaves passively.

"Severus, why?" His gaze didn't meet mine at my sudden question. "Why? Why did you promise to keep my secret?"

"I'm actually surprised they haven't erased my memories yet," he looked up at me, his eyes distant. His eyes were looking my direction but by the look on his face I'm sure he wasn't actually seeing anything.

"He said he wasn't going to." His eyes casted downward. His eye brows creased together in thought. His eyes remained distant and for some reason it unnerved me.

"I heard you crying." I gasped at his simple statement. "I'm not pureblood." The whisper was so quiet that it barely reached my ears. "Being in a house of purebloods … I wouldn't want people knowing." His confession to me was astonishing. Not for what he said but for why he was saying it. I could feel the tears threatening to spill. "Don't cry." He hushed with his eyes wide staring back at me.

"Oh give me that," I laughed as I took the cup away from it trying to examine it. It was odd having someone trying to comfort me. "Who knew that Severus Snape as a soft spot for crying girls."

"But I knew it was going to happen." I raised an eyebrow wondering what he was talking about. "See there," he pointed to a curled leaf on the corner of the cup. "It looks like a tear drop."

"What about that then smarty pants?" I said pointing to a large blob on the bottom of the cup.

"Well that means that you're going to fall in some mud next week after another bad experience in care of magical creatures class." He smirked triumphantly.

I laughed at his explanation; which cause a few people to turn around and stare. I ignored them and just continued to smile. I was getting used to the stares. Part of the reason that I think I had such a hard time making friends is because many of if not all of the Gryfindors disapprove of my apparent 'relations' with the Slytherin boys who in turn cause the girls to hate me. Boys are boys and girls will be girls is all I could chant in my head to keep myself from breaking beneath their accusing stares.

O.O

"Okay that's it, your sticking with us during class got it?" James tossed his hair between his fingers making his agitation apparent. His statement was tense and final.

"I wonder if there is a hit on you?" Sirius mumbled eating a large mouth full of potatoes at dinner.

"How much do you think we can get for her?" Peter squeaked trying to join in the conversation.

"10,000 gallons at least" smiled Remus after taking a rather large bite of roast to my left.

"Eh, I'd settle for a single gallon. Don't think she'll fetch much. They just might wanna refund after a couple days with her." Sirius crossed his arms over his chest giving a playful wink while Peter nodded his head eagerly.

"Don't worry your priceless." James added beside me. The was a split second of silence before he grimaced and began to tug at his hair again then stabbed his fork at his roast and began to chew ruthlessly staring back down at his plate.

I bent my head down trying not to blush. "Not my fault they hate me. Maybe I smell?" anything to break this awkwardness. I have such a hard time making friends that I couldn't let things become odd among us. I knew I would have no one to talk to most of the day. I have become needy since coming here.

"So it was YOU that smelled the whole time? Geez and I thought it was Peter. Sorry Peter." Sirius scuffled back a laugh as he said this staring at me. He still is giving me a hard time ever since the whole Hector incident.

"Don't worry you don't smell." Remus added upon seeing me pout. James stayed quiet.

O.O / O.O

After lunch I had some how ended up alone with Peter. How did this happen is beyond me. The air felt stiff and stagnate between us but I'm not sure that Peter notice. He seemed to be in his own little world most of the time any way. Then some how we started talking about James …

"Sirius keeps trying to steer James back to Lily." Peter stated matter of factly in the deserted hall. "Remus keeps out of the conversation though."

"Huh? What do you mean 'back to Lily?' Did they used to date?" My eyes widened at the thought wondering how I could miss something like that.

"Nope," he laughed at me. "Lily would always say no to him no matter what he did. Last year on the last day of school James bought her flowers and candy. The works I tell you. Then in front of everyone she made the stuff catch fire. James laughed it off in front of everyone but once summer vacation started … he wasn't so good."

"Seriously?"

"Ya, he was all depressed so Sirius kept on trying to get James to go out with a bunch of girls but he was _so_ heart broken."

"No …"

"Yes!"

"No way."

"Yes way!

"Wow!"

"I know huh! That's why I don't get why Sirius said that. Then what's just as weird is that Remus acts weird around James."

"What kind of weird? They seemed ok to me today."

"Well," Peter paused and srunched up his nose and looked up. "It's not all the time. Just when we talk about girl stuff, mostly when it's about you." We both stop abruptly. Peter turned to me with wide frightened eyes, his mouth agape. It's clear that he wasn't supposed to mention that last part.

"So what's up with the whole Lily-James thing now?" I took a large step forward and avoided eye contact with Peter. Despite my better judgment I knew if I let this slide that I could easily get more out of the gossip king Peter. In the corner of my vision I could see Peter stealing glances at me.

"Uh, well … Remus thinks that he doesn't like her anymore."

When it comes to information sometimes you have to give a little to keep on receiving. "Well I think that Lily is getting a little jealous that the attention isn't on her any more. Girls can be fickle."

"Really? Ha, well that serves her right for being that cruel to James." I inwardly cringed and felt dirty but I could help myself to feel relive to Peter's statement. He had obviously forgotten about his little slip up already.

"She mentioned how James would flaunt over her."

"Oh ya, James would always get flustered and mess up his hair when ever he would talk to her. Remus says that it's a nervous twitch. But he doesn't do it that to her anymore. That's why Remus doesn't think he likes her any more."

"Well I talk to you later Pete, kay?" I said as we entered the common room.

"Ya, great!" With that he scurried up the stairs to his dorm. I rolled my eyes at what he would tell the boys.

I walked up the stairs avoiding bumping into the girls. Suddenly my heart fluttered and a large rush of blood flooded to my cheeks. Peter had mentioned that James would mess up his hair around Lily because he liked her. My thoughts flashed through the times that James had done that with me. I bit down on my lower lip as I covered the curtains around my bed. My mind felt blank. First Hector, who I have successfully avoided, and now James. I knew in the back of my mind that he was incredibly sweet to me. Then there's the fact that he hasn't really been flirty with other girls. Then there's Remus … I glanced down at my necklace again. It must not be working. "Oh God I'm so in love with myself." I gave a weak chuckle and shook my head. I must be imagining things.


	17. Chapter 17 Being Ignored Sucks

**Previously: **_My mind felt blank. First Hector, who I __had__ successfully avoided, and now James. I knew in the back of my mind that he was incredibly sweet to me. Then there __was__ the fact that he ha__d__n't really been flirty with other girls. And there __was __Remus … I glanced down at my necklace again. It must not be working __properly__. "Oh God I'm so in love with myself." I gave a weak chuckle and shook my head. I must be imagining things._

**Against All Odds (A Marauder's Story) –17 Being Ignored Sucks**

%Time Lapse%

I stared at the posted sign in the Gryffindor common room that announced the first Hogsmead outing of the year next weekend. The girls all around me were either giggling about possible dates or their Christmas lists. The boys were somewhat on the same level, just not as obvious as the girls. My mind felt blank among the endless babble around me. Apparently this was a big thing around here.

"Would you like to go with me?" The voice was rushed as if it took a great deal of effort as well as being well rehearsed.

"Ya," I smiled turning to Remus. "Is it the small village just outside school?" My head turned slightly to the side staring up at him. I never really took notice before how much taller he was compared to me. He was slightly flushed but looked relieved. It felt good talking to Remus again. I was starting to think he was avoiding me.

"Yes," he breathed out. "You'll like it –"

"Ya! We always hang out at the Three Broomsticks. They have the best butterbeer." Peter interrupted Remus and began to prattle about all the things that we were going to do. I glanced at Remus who looked at the floor with his hands in his pockets with a blank far out look.

"Peter!" Sirius marched at him from across the room causing Peter to jump in fear. Sirius looked intimidating with arms crossed and his face taunt in anger.

"Sirius, it's –" Remus once again wasn't able to finish.

"What's going on?" James came down the spiral stair case looking confused at his friends. The darkening color just under his eyes didn't help his appearance.

"Peter was just telling Sam that she should join us on the Hogsmead trip." Remus' reply was quick and final. It reminded me of the way he talked to 1st years that got on his nerves.

"Oh ok, … uh bye?" James looked a little confused as Sirius steered Remus away and out of the common room. "What was that about?" He said looking to Peter who was still wide eyed at Sirius' outburst.

"Are you sure Remus is going to be alright?" I stared right at James' eyes. I had asked this question every time I saw him since Remus' disappearance last week. It seemed to have become a regular occurrence. It was always one thing or another. His mother was sick, he was sick, he drank a bad potion that was meant for someone else; I couldn't help but worry.

"He's _fine_." James' voice was drawn out in annoyance his eyes darted around the room avoiding me. His face scrunched up in anger. Peter gave a knowing smirk behind him.

"Well then, are you ok?" His eyes met mines again giving a questioning look as he slightly tilted his head looking at me with interest. "You looked really tired lately. You've been spending a lot of time studying too. Anytime I go looking for you, you're either in the library or off doing who knows what." His face lit up. I leered at him; this wasn't exactly the response I had expected.

"You were looking for me?" James stood up tall and crossed his arms in front of him. He looked smug and gave me triumphant smile. This reminded me too much of Sirius.

The words got caught in my throat and my brain froze under his searching gaze. "No." It came out firm and serious.

I turn quickly and made my way out of the common room. I turned the corner and took a more indirect rout to the dining hall. I knew I was being dramatic but this was a new feeling.

I clenched my jaw as I marched down the hall upset. I ignored the odd glances around me. I was harboring resentment against the boys. I was being selfish and overdramatic but didn't care. Shortly after the whole killer worm indecent they have all become distant. I knew I was needy when it came to them. But quite honestly I didn't realize exactly how needy until now. When they stopped hanging out with me as much I didn't have anyone to really talk to.

Sure they never actually ignored me, but they didn't come looking for me or wait for me like they used too. I couldn't talk to Lily because she has been avoiding me since the Halloween party. Most of the Gryffindors didn't really like me either. In fact they acted triumphant at the fact that James and Sirius weren't talking to me as much. I felt a tightening in my chest.

I had ended up spending more time with Remus the past few weeks, not that I minded. His time was always split being busy with his prefect duties and the demands from his friends. But it looked like he wanted to be by himself, he didn't like people prying into his life.

Once again I felt like I didn't belong anywhere. I couldn't spend time with the Slytherins because the girls there hate me, it would piss off my own house, and I was still trying to avoid Hector. The Hufflepuffs were kind of scared of me for some reason and the Ravenclaws always seemed unsure but they were nice enough. Upon entering the dining hall I thanked my lucky stars that Neil had just arrived down a near by staircase.

"Hey Samantha, we really don't spend enough time together you know that." Since coming here he has really flourished. He was always a happy person but now it was completely genuine with no dark under tones. Another boy from his house was with him. I recognized him as being in the same year. He was apparently very popular but stuck to hanging out with others from his own house.

"Eh, you know me. I have the attention span of a fish … and the company I've kept doesn't help." This small and very lame joke seemed to greatly please Neil's friend who gave a broad grin.

"So why don't you sit with us and keep better company, maybe we'll rub off on you?" He was tall with sparkling green eyes that demanded attention. His dark brown hair was short and looked velvety. He was from an Irish wizard family known for their expertise on magical creatures. "My names Aidan by the way." His handshake was firm. He must be used to making good impressions.

"I'm Samantha, I've heard you're an expert on magical creatures. Too bad I didn't have that class with the Ravenclaws. Then maybe I'd have a better chance of actually surviving." A laugh rang through several boys and girls near by. "Geez I didn't know how famous I was." I blushed just realizing that a group of other Ravenclaws that had follows Neil and Aiden had overhearing our every word.

"You have no idea," I turned around to see Cleo. She wrapped her arms around me in a surprise gesture between us. "Lets sit together."

We sat among the Ravenclaws smiling and joking around. Hector soon joined us sitting next to me. He had thankfully kept his word and stayed friendly and didn't try to make any moves. He gave a knowing smile and gave my hand a light squeeze under the table before eating. Several girls batted their eyes giggling at having him sit near them. It was amazing how easily they all became so well liked. I felt a tad jealous at how un-liked I was in my own house compared to them

I enjoyed the playful banter between everyone at the table. The Ravenclaws were witty and charming. They seemed to posses the best qualities from both the Gryffindors and Slytherins. They were polished and enchanting as the Slytherin boys and lighthearted and amusing as the Gryffindors. But one thing the Ravenclaws had that the others didn't was that they didn't grimace at neither me, a Gryffindor, or Hector, a Slytherin. They were neutral. I wondered off handedly if I would have been better off if I had been sorted in their house instead.

At the end of breakfast I walked out of the dining hall with my head held high. I knew I was being childish but I was proud that I had not once looked obsessively for the marauders like I had used too. I didn't feel like being ignored anymore. They had a habit now of speaking in hushed tones together away from everyone else, including me. The Ravenclaws are suspecting a massive prank before winter break. I couldn't help feeling hurt. I thought that we were all good friends. I thought that I was part of their group. Apparently I was wrong.

"Hey Samantha!" I stopped seeing Aiden walking toward me with Neil behind them. "I- I don't mean to pry or anything but…" His eyes shifted uncomfortable to Neil for a second. "You know James and Sirius -"

"I don't know what their planning if that's what your asking. I don't talk to them that much anymore."

"That's just it. I could be completely wrong but- they have been known for playing pranks on students, even from their own house … even girls." Neil shifted oddly behind him. Adien scratched the back of his head. "It's just everyone's noticed how well you get along with the Slytherins."

I huffed and crossed my arms but he interrupted me before I could retort.

"There's nothing wrong with that! It's just that they are known for their … err anti-Slytherin behavior. I just wanted to tell you to be a little extra careful that's all." He was completely uncomfortable and it was obvious. My eyes widen at what he was saying. Could they really be planning a joke on me? "We could be wrong! Just be careful if you plan on going to Hogsmead … and after that too. There's a joke shop that they like to stock up at."

"Thanks, Aidein. I appreciated the heads up. Bye guys, I'll see you around." They both said hushed good-byes and went on their way. It was the weekend and they were going to finish their essays early. Typical Ravenclaws.

I dwelled on Aidein's warning as I walked back to Gryffindor tower to get a head start on my essays as well.

"Sam!" I turned hearing my name but then kept on walking seeing that it was Sirius running toward me. "Sooo?"

"So, what?" I said looking at him in the corner of my eyes as he walked next to me. He kept his gaze forward.

"Why didn't you sit with us?"

"I'm surprised you noticed," I laughed. I was going to play this. I acted coy as if the conversation didn't bother me.

"Why wouldn't I?" Before I could answer another Gryffindor girl, Amy or something like that slammed right into me and quickly clung to Sirius. She batted he heavily make-up caked eyes at him and began to whisper in his ear while allowing one of her hands to linger on his chest.

I didn't like what I was seeing so I just continued walking hearing Amy's giggling behind me. I don't know why but it felt very wrong. I picked up my pace letting the anger seep in.

"_Sam_!" Again Sirius whined as he trotted behind me with a very angry girl left behind. Great, another person to hate me and another rumor to fly around. He walked silently beside me saying nothing. "You think we've been ignoring you, haven't you?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement. I scrunched up my nose and started to walk faster to escape him but he grabbed my arm.

I don't know how long he stood there looking at me. He took a small step forward leaving only about a foot of space between us. I stared up at him. His eyes held something that I couldn't understand. The then closed his eyes and sighed taking a small step back. He gave a weak smile before frowning again as Peter came running up to us.

"We didn't mean to ignore you Sammy…. And we're not planning a prank on you" I took a sharp intake of air at the sound of Sirius' voice. It was sincere and apologetic, something that Sirius was defiantly not. But it wasn't just his tone that stunned me. He couldn't have overhears Aiden, could he? Peter's eyes darted back and forth between us in eager anticipation.

"Whatever," I gulped and took off walking quickly back to my room. Before rounding the corner I saw Peter talking enthusiastically to James and very irritated Remus. When the heck did they get there?

**NEXT TIME**:

Chapter 18: I Thought You Cared

I didn't hear Lily walk in, but there she was, standing in front of me as I sat on the floor weeping miserably. It wasn't that pretty cry that actresses do in the movies. It was honest to god, a real ugly cry. She crouched down beside me and took both my wrists in a firm grip pulling them away from my face. Her face was blurry through my tear filled eyes. I bit the bottom of my lip trying to judge her expression.


	18. Chapter 18 I Thought You Cared

_**Previously: **__"We didn't mean to ignore you Sammy…. And we're not planning a prank on you" I took a sharp intake of air at the sound of Sirius' voice. It was sincere and apologetic, something that Sirius was defiantly not. But it wasn't just his tone that stunned me. He couldn't have overhears Aiden, could he? Peter's eyes darted back and forth between us in eager anticipation. _

_"Whatever," I gulped and took off walking quickly back to my room. Before rounding the corner I saw Peter talking enthusiastically to James and very irritated Remus. When the heck did they get there? _

**Against All Odds (A Marauder's Story) – Chapter 18 I Thought You Cared**

Things between James, Sirius and I got better soon enough but there were still hushed whispers and perturbed sighs from them occasionally. Whatever they were planning wasn't going according to plan. Then there were other whispers, the I'm-so-excited-that-I-just-might-pee-my-pants kind. Well, that was mainly Peter but it was obvious that there were two different things going on among them. There was the one that Peter dreaded and another that he was overly eager about. The overly eager one started the day after Sirius said that they wouldn't pull a prank on me. That was about a week ago and I am still _slightly_ paranoid. Well … a lot more than slightly.

I got dressed slowly behind my curtain feeling a sense of dread deep in the depth of my chest. My mouth felt unnaturally dry. Today I would be going to Hogsmeade with the boys. Aiden and Neil didn't say anything when I told them I would be going with my usual gang a few days ago. However, it was obvious what they thought. Aiden had insisted on helping me with my charms work while Hector would snicker in the sidelines when my spells didn't quite work out as nicely as Aiden's. DADA and alchemy were my specialty, not charms.

Aiden was trying to look out for me, and somehow once again I was being used. He was almost if not just as popular as James and Sirius, but he had some serious beef with them apparently. Aiden has a very solid sense of right and wrong. Considering all the pranks they have pulled on people; that clearly put them in the 'wrong' category. I wonder if he saw himself as my 'savour'. As nice as he was, there was no doubting that he thought highly of himself.

I brushed my hair roughly and placed it in a high pony tail. My tight fitting beige sweater felt constricting but it looked good. I stepped out and look at myself in the full length mirror that we all shared. I ran my hands from my upper sides to my hips placing my thumbs in belt loops of my jeans. I turned around looking a Lily who had also just finished getting dressed.

"Jeez you look great Lily, are you going on a date?" I asked. A light blush crept across her face as she looked down and brushed her hair in front of the mirror.

"No, I'm just going to go hang out with some friends and pick up a book I've been wanting to get. How about you?" Her eyes reflected towards mine through the mirror. "I heard James tell you to meet him at the entrance and skip breakfast."

"Ya, but it was actually Remus and Peter who invited me to go with them as a group thing." Lily nodded her head absent-mindedly as she looked a little too interested at the bottom strands of her hair. The room was silent for a while. Our other two roommates had left to take showers. "Lily?" My voice came out much more hushed and pained than I had hoped.

"Ya?" She looked up at me worried. My face must have reflective of what I was feeling because she stood up and sat next to me on my bed. "What's wrong?" I hesitated and couldn't look at her in the eyes.

"Do you think that they're going to play a prank on me?" It came out quick but Lily heard every word.

"What makes you say that?" Her features were scrunched up as she looked at me, considering the possibility no doubt.

"The Ravenclaws have noticed that they haven't done any big pranks … and how they're anti-Slytherin." I stared down at my hand on my lap.

"They're idiots." She snorted but smiled. "I don't think they'll pull a prank on you. They all really seem to like you." I noticed in the corner of my vision that her expression had changed. She looked more thoughtful and serious.

"Thanks Lily."

"Come one, we'll walk together … and I'll kick bloody Potter's ass if he even thinks about pulling a prank on you." For the first time in a long time Lily took a genuine friendly interest in me.

We chit-chatted along the halls; our only company the echoes of out footsteps. It was nice finally having Lily as a friend again. And lord knows I needed them. I glanced at my watch noticing I was an hour earlier than when I was supposed to meet them.

"I'll wait with you if you're early. My friends are always late but I always show up on time on an off chance they actually show up when their supposed to." A broad smile graced my face at Lily's genuine offer. I stopped and sat at the base of a statue of a stone gargoyle near the large double doors leading outside noticing that one of my shoes was untied.

"Ya that sounds great –"

It would have been great.

All I could feel was a hot burning sensation all over my face. It stung, something had hit me and pretty damn hard. I doubled over in pain holding my face in my hands. My body shook taking in the odd sticky substance covering my face.

"Samantha! Oh my God! Don't move, let me see. Professor, professor!" Lily's screams echoed in my skull as a foul odor invaded my nostrils. It was me, I smelled … awful. I gagged at the smell of dung bombs. "I'm going to kill you Potter! I swear when I get my hand on you!" I could hear a few gasps all around me from the few early rising students despite Lily's screams.

An involuntary sob escaped my lips. As I peeked through my hands, there in front of me were James and Sirius. As soon as I got a glimpse of them, I ran. I pushed my legs to go as fast as I could. I ignore my name being called out the entire way. I skidded around a corner and barged into an empty girl's bathroom. I slammed a stall open and openly sobbed not caring how loud I was. I was humiliated. They had done this. I thought they were my friends. I thought they cared about me. Clearly I was wrong.

I didn't hear Lily walk in, but there she was, standing in front of me as I sat on the floor weeping miserably. It wasn't that pretty cry that actresses do in the movies. It was honest to god, a real ugly cry. She crouched down beside me and took both my wrists in a firm grip pulling them away from my face. Her face was blurry through my tear filled eyes. I bit the bottom of my lip trying to judge her expression.

"I am so sorry. I really didn't think that they would go and do something like that to you." Lily signed as I hung my head and rested it on my bent knees. She sat next to me silently brushing the hair away from my face. "It looks like they combined a dung bomb with a jinx. Your face, well…. I …. Oh God I'm going to kill those prats!"

"I am so stupid for thinking that they actually wanted to be my friends." My speech came out slurred but by the way she leaned over to hold me despite the horrible stench coming off me it was clear she understood.

"It's not you Sammy. They are just a bunch of thick-skulled jerks." She whispered gently in my ear. "I know you just want to hide but I need get whatever jinx it is off of you. I –I think it's getting worse."

Despite my sobbing protest she lugged me off the floor to stand. I glanced up to the mirror horrified. My skin was turning a horrid shade of green while giant white acne paraded across my skin. And if that wasn't enough my hair had become ragged and oily. My face which I had always taken care of was completely destroyed. Mortified wasn't enough to describe what I feel. Lily tugged on my arm towards the door. My hands once again flung to cover my face.

"Oh,… Here let me put my cloak over your head then if you don't want anyone one to see you." I faithfully followed Lily as she silently led me through the castle with a firm grip on my upper arm.

She led me straight to the infirmary. She spoke to the nurse in hushed whispers as I crawled into a bed the furthest away from the door. I had stopped sobbing but the pain and betrayal still stung deep in my chest. I couldn't even hide my face because the palms of my hand started to look as retched as my once pretty face.

For the first time in my life I felt hideous. I tried not to be overly absorbed with my appearance but this was too much to bear. Deep down I knew I enjoyed the fact that in appearance I was prettier. It raised my self esteem knowing that back during my times training, boys would avert their eyes and blush.

I thought of everything that I had gone through before coming here. I let my mind drift while the nurse mumbled while applied some sort of sticky substance on my feverish skin. The color was slowly fading but not fast enough. I had to stay the night. Lily sat quietly the whole day with me leaving only to go eat or use the restroom. As glad as I was to have her at my side a darker more disturbed side wanted her gone, but not just her, everyone.

Fortunately, Lily allowed me to keep my silence until it was time for her to return to the dorms. She whispered good-byes and promises that things will get better before hesitantly leaving.

I was slowly drifting to sleep as the darkness completely over came the room and the nurse left. I left weightless and calm until I heard an odd shuffle of fabric and shoes. I took a deep breath not opening my eyes and turned my head assuming it was the nurse returning. My heart raced as I heard whispers just beyond my privacy curtain.

My body shook silently but felt immediately still once I reached my wand. I felt my mind mentally click into a fighting state. They found me. My mind raced with possible scenarios. Fighting to the death, escaping, or maybe just finally giving up; a small part of me wanted to run straight to Hector. I had never fought a battle without him and I didn't want to start now.

I raised my hand ready to attack. I quickly threw open the curtain muttering a curse but immediately stopped half way. There in front of me was James, Sirius, and Remus with part of their bodies' invisible. It took a moment to comprehend what I was seeing. They had an invisibility cloak. I scowled at them as they looked up at me wide eyed.

"Leave, now." I growled at them and quickly closed the curtain before they could respond


	19. Chapter 19 Rumor Has It

**Against All Odds (A Marauder's Story) – Chapter 19 Rumor Has It**

I heard the boys mutter between themselves and argue. I didn't care anymore. I jumped back into bed and buried myself in the covers. I took deep long breaths and completely wrapped the white hospital blanket around me so that it couldn't be easily pulled away. I tried not letting their obvious anxiety get to me, but it wasn't working. I shut my eyes tight and wondered silently if that charmed dungbomb wasn't meant for me; but the sting of doubt and betrayal seeped too deep.

A warm hand petted my shoulder as someone murmured apologies. It must have been Remus. The medication left me light-headed and unfocused. I off-handedly wondered if that was why Lily didn't bother saying anything, she would make a good healer one day if she wanted to. I gripped tighter and huddled closer to the blankets as someone started to tug on them, trying to pull it away from me.

Once the whispers and sighs stopped I relaxed, but my eyes were wide open and glazed. I stared at the covers that felt like they were slowly suffocating me. Once my eyes finally shut I felt the bed dip next to me. My heart pounded wildly until I once again heard the soft comforting murmurs and apologies. I let my eyes peek over the blankets to see Remus hunched over, looking out the window with both hands on the desk next to me. As his eyes darted to my face he took a sharp inhaled breath and I instantly hid again but he was too fast. Opening my eyes I saw that it wasn't Remus but James' quick reflexes that caught my wrist as he sat next to me on the edge of the bed.

"Don't," James' eyes bore into mine with an intensity that was unfamiliar to me. "I know the medication makes you disoriented but you have to hear me out." I looked over behind James to see Sirius leaning casually against the wall on the opposite side of me flipping through a medical book carelessly. "I – I" He hesitated and let go of my wrist. His eyes darted all over the room as he ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at the ends in frustration.

I momentarily thought of Peter's words. I looked blankly at James hoping my stare could be construed as a medical side effect. I took in his features. He was good looking but still held onto the childish qualities that he would eventually lose as he gets older. I had no doubt that he would be good looking well into old age. I tried searching for something inside of me.

I knew he had feelings for me but did I feel the same? I did like being around him. I liked that he took into consideration what I liked and wanted. That he thought of me so much and wanted me to be happy. While I didn't have much experience in the 'real world' I could tell that's it was not every day that a boy would plan an entire party just for girl who was just a friend. But what did I feel about him?

"It was your prank wasn't it?" My voice held a dry edge to it from dehydration.

'Yes! But-" James tried to retort.

"Was it meant for me or Lily?"

"No, I swear that –"

"Then who was it for?" Silence hung in the room with no one willing to lock eyes with me. For the first time I noticed Peter near the door, keeping watch with my map. He cast worried glances my way. James sat back away from me, looking uneasy but providing no answer. Remus went back to looking outside while Sirius ignored everyone. He was taking a special interest in the book he was reading intently.

Just when I thought the silence was getting too much, Sirius replied with a simple, "Some random Slytherins that we over heard setting a time to meet up at the exit. You triggered it by accident." Sirius turned a page and continued reading.

I momentarily watched his eyes dart back and forth while reading the lines. He had grown more muscle since the beginning of the year and was quickly losing his childish qualities too. He was already looking like a man. His form was relaxed but strong as he leaned against the wall, completely unfazed by anything around him. I'm not sure how long I stared at Sirius' face until I feel Remus' hand on mine.

"They weren't targeting you, I can promise you that. But what they did was wrong." I could hear Sirius snort in the background. Remus looked at me straight on and talked slowly as if speaking to a child, emphasizing each word. With all the staring he must have thought I was far gone. "Trust me they are not walking away from this unscathed. Between Lily and Aiden alone they're going to be quite sorry, never mind the professors. Aiden put up quite the … performance… once he found out that it was you that ran past him." Remus began to smile while Peter groaned.

Remus' feature suddenly changed. I watched Remus carefully. There was a lot between the Marauders that I have yet to figure out. He gave a sad smile and cast his eyes downward. "He is personally seeing to have justice served to them and anyone who attacks fellow students. You should have heard the epic lecture he gave. I think the threat of another lecture alone from Aiden is enough to make them behave now. And Lily … well Lily has taken to physical threats rather than attempting to use reason."

I looked down at my hand but gave a small smile. "I never knew Lily could be so scary."

"Well … ya, she can be." James' voice was hard when he spoke but didn't say anything else.

"We would have been here earlier but Lily threatened us on pain of death to stay out." Remus seemed more upbeat now that I at least smiled and spoke to them. He was trying to keep the trend to secure a small victory.

"Guys!" Peter squeaked doing little tense jerky hops. "The nurse is coming back."

Remus stood up quickly. He looked as if he was about to say something but James took my hand and gave it a slight squeeze "I promise I'll make this up to you." He gave one last lingering stare and left hastily with Remus. I looked around and noticed that I didn't even see Sirius leave.

I leaned back down and pretended to sleep as the nurse walked in. I could hear her walking around my bed and then back to the far side of the room. I could hear the stirring and clinking of jars. I would need my next dose soon …

The next few weeks were awkward to put it in an extremely kind way. I still felt uneasy to the point of paranoia. Sirius remained stand offish around me which bothered me greatly. I felt like he was up to something, so much so that he even wanted to hide from his 'gang.' James' treatment of me made me feel … itchy. He was constantly treating me as if I might fall apart at anytime. Apparently the whole prank fiasco was more traumatic to him than it was to me. Then there was Peter. I didn't know if I had no one to blame but myself but any time he had gossip (that didn't involve me at least) he just had to tell me immediately or I swear he probably would piss himself. Sirius would either groan or laugh in agreement while James would roll his eyes and Remus would just ignore him.

Remus ... at least I had him to go to for some normalcy. He was calm, sweet, and intelligent. He was the only one who went back to normal and for that I often sought him out. Lily easily caught on and I am pretty sure that somehow our 'chance' meetings where Remus and I would bump into each other alone had nothing to do with luck. I think Remus had the same suspicion of Lily but neither of us minded.

Unfortunately, during this time I also felt my first taste of being part of wide spread gossip that others want me to hear. It wasn't an experience that I was prepared for. If it wasn't for Aiden, Lily, and my old troop of fellow escapees I would have ran right back to where I came from. At least I had Christmas break to look forward too. I could at least be here alone. No more gossip, no more rumors, no more jealous stares, no more pranks, no more worrying that I will be found out.

The vast majority of people would be gone by tomorrow. I sat on my bed with the curtains drawn around me flipping through a book while overhearing my two other roommates whispering. Lily was off doing who knows what. She had slowly become a bit neurotic lately and from what I had heard from Peter, it was because of James.

"I hear that it was the Slytherins that did those nasty pranks on the boys. All because of what they did –"

"I know, I don't even know why she's in our dorm. She should be with the Slytherins."

"She seems pretty smug with the Ravenclaws too, especially those hotties Aiden and Neil. I don't know what he sees in her."

"I think they are just into that helpless girl act. You know guys, it makes them feel strong."

"Whatever. I just don't know why James is hovering around her every chance he gets."

"Thank God it isn't a lot. I think I can steer him away if you know what I mean."

"Oh my God you're such a slut!"

"Not as bad as her."

"No one could be worse than her. But then again from what I hear you'll have to be a real bad girl in the bedroom to keep his attention, if you know what I mean."

"I think I can pull it off. I mean really, she's going to break up the gang. The newsiest rumor is that she's seducing Remus now! Who does she think she is, acting all sweet with Remus when she's obviously screwing James and probably even some of the Slytherins too?!"

"I know, did you see her laughing with Malfoy during class our Magical Creatures class? Or how she gets Snape to help her with potions work during Divinations?"

"Don't worry I plan on telling Remus everything."

"Good, I'll come too. As fellow Gryffindors we should tell him."

"Plus he _is _pretty cute."

With that they finally walked away. I didn't even really know if they knew I was in the room too. It shouldn't hurt anymore, but it did. I knew logically that every girl in my house was cruel and suspicious. But those girls … most of the time it was like their views were everyone else's.

A/N: ok I know that this is listed as a Sirius/OC story and I swear it still is! I just don't think that both of them would naturally gravitate towards each other with out some drama that will lead them to eventually trust each other. But trust me the next few chaps we'll see Snape, Hector and plenty of Sirius =)


	20. Chapter 20 Sincerely

Chapter 20 Sincerely

Chocolate, it was such a sweet way to hide from depression in the arms of the kitchen's warmth. I walked down the empty hallways, feeling the cold stone chill embrace me. The castle was very different now, like the magic that kept everything together was sleeping. Even the moving paintings were sluggish and airy in their movements. I walked further down, starting down at the stone floor just in front of my feet. That is until I felt a pair of hands grab my arm.

I swung my other arm to attack but my body gave a spasm, forcing me into a halt as Remus' face came into view. I blinked at him stunned as he stared back at me with an expressionless face. He then sighed leaning forward so our foreheads touched.

"I don't believe them. I just wanted you to know that before I left….. I – We didn't see you on the train so we figured that you were staying for the holidays." He separated himself from me. I felt instantly cold . "I'll write you ok? Bye ..."

He walked backwards for a few steps then dashed away as Sirius yelled in the distance that they would miss the train. And there once again, I was alone staring down an empty hallway. I stood frozen trying to comprehend what had happened. Remus was always sweet but this … this was different. I scrunched my eyebrows together and looked down at the floor. Remus really did have feelings for me. I looked at necklace and enclosed it in my fist. My body vibrated in anger, this shit didn't really work did it.

I felt tears sting my eyes as I marched to the kitchen felling angry, betrayed, and ashamed. I knew in the pit of my stomach that if a boy were to tell me they loved me … no matter how many times, no matter how many ways, I could never completely believe them no matter how much I wanted it to be true.

Dear Sammy,

It hurts me to see you in pain, you don't like to show it but I know how much what others say hurt you.

You mean so much to me and I know you wouldn't throw yourself at other boys

Whatever is going on between you and James or any of the others isn't my

Don't let those girls get to you; they just like to start drama and gossip about everything. None of us think any less of you, even for being friends with the Slytherins (which is very brave and admirable of you not to discriminate). Keep your head up high as you always do. Please write back and let me know how you are doing. We can't help but worry.

Yours truly,

Remus Lupin

P.S. I also have some interesting ideas for your map that I think you may find especially interesting. It will be a surprise for when I get back so no asking for hints!

Hey Sam!

I heard some of those girls were giving you a hard time and it sucks that I wasn't there to help you out. I know that the guys don't want to involve you too much in our shenanigans since you are new and could become easily influenced in our ghastly ways which could put you in bad terms with some of our professors. But I think they would make an exception for an overdue prank involving some rather nasty girls in our house. Don't worry no one will get hurt! Just efficiently mentally scarred for life, just kidding! Maybe.

But on to more important matters. WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE STAYING AT SCHOOL FOR WINTER BREAK? Are we not at least very good friends? You never talk about your family, other than what you mentioned about you parents and now that leaves me a bit worried. You will tell me if you needed help, won't you? I know I haven't always been a very good friend but know that if you ever needed me I would go to you instantly. Sorry if I am making too many assumptions but Sirius has been going through family troubles and may need to spend the rest of break with me. I extend that same offer to you, even through summer break.

Love,

James

Dear Sammie,

Sucks that your have to stay at school. The gang was worried that you got hit by a prank but good to know you're ok! Remus had to calm down James, he has become very paranoid lately (I think it is because of the retaliation pranks, but we will NOT be outdone!). Remus is always the voice of reason. Sirius was just in a plain foul mood. You see, he and his family don't get along very well. You may have met Regulus from the Slytherins. He is a couple of years our junior. They don't like to talk about it and even deny it but they are brothers! His whole family has been nothing but Slytherins since the school was built so you can see how Sirius being placed in Gryffindor caused quite a scandal in their family. He is also, as I had mentioned before, a bit of a 'pureblood rebel' so he is constantly going against his mother. If you ever meet this woman, RUN! She is the scariest woman I have ever met and screams like a banshee. Needless to say family life for Sirius is strained and he may run away. I would offer him a place to stay with me but my grandmother insists that we take our vacation out in warmer climates. So he is most likely to stay with James. Oh, and James wants you to join on our pranks when we get back but Remus doesn't want you getting in trouble, especially since this is your first year at Hogwarts and Sirius has just been moody lately, especially about you. But don't mentioned that I told you okay =)

Sincerely,

Peter

I stared at the top scratched off lines from Remus' letter. I traced the indentions with my finger feeling pitiful that I had enjoyed the solitude these past couple of days while they already claimed to miss me. I was a horrible friend.

It had been two days since break started and I had spent most of my time alone in my room or in the library where Hector sat quietly by my side finishing up his own 'over the break study work' while occasionally humming some unknown melody. While I was greedily enjoying the silence it wouldn't last long since my excuse for wanting to finish my work early was quickly coming to a close.

I folded each of the letters and sat on my bed looking out of the frost covered window. There was only a small amount of uncovered area but it was enough to allow me to see Hector's very impressive flying manoeuvres out dodging enchanted quidditch balls that tried to knock him off all the while trying to catch a snitch. I wondered off handily if he knew I could see him from where I sat.

I leaned over to grab some paper and a quill when I hear a faint tapping sound. I look up to see a large barn owl at the window, Lily's pet owl.

Dear Samantha,

I hope you're not too lonely by yourself. I didn't see the other two American transfers so I hope that they are keeping you company. If you don't mind please seek out Severus. I know you two are friends but I know he is also too stubborn to make friends outside of his house by himself. He spent too much time alone and I hope that you could keep him company. I do dearly miss him as we were actually childhood friends but that rotten-tomato-head James is always bulling him. It hasn't been that bad this year so far and I believe that I have you to thank for that.

I was originally going to send this letter out to you asking if you would like to spend some time in the muggle world with me but I think that it might be too dangerous now. I don't know if you read the Daily Prophet but ever since the winter break started there have been an increase of murders by wizards calling themselves "Death Eaters." They mainly attack 'mudbloods' and this is the true reason why I am pushing you towards sticking with Severus. We never talked too much about our parents and I just wanted you to be warned. Severus likes to act snobby like some of the others in his House but he really is kind hearted.

These 'Death Eaters' are all purebloods who feel that people like me don't belong among them; and from what I hear planning on possibly over throwing the Ministry. No one is taking this seriously but I am getting a bad feeling about this and I would feel better knowing that if you took a trip to Hogsmeade that you would be safe if Severus is with you.

Please stay safe,

Lil

Dear Remus,

I'm doing well, just finishing up all of the work we got. Don't worry about me; I'm not letting them get to me. However, you are getting to me! Telling me that you got something up your sleeve and then not tell me? I will end up obsessing all break now =( But I think the map is officially belonging to you boys seeing that it always seems to be in James or Sirius' hands. I still haven't figured out how they got to it being that it was in my room. I tried squealing it out of Peter but he is surprisingly able to keep a secret.

But please do be careful. I just got a letter from Lily about murders and she thinks that it's more serious than what the Ministry thinks. I have this God awful feeling in the pit of my stomach that she is right.

Take care,

Samantha

Dear James,

What makes them think I haven't already been influenced by your 'ghastly' ways? Don't worry so much about me or else you'll turn into an old man and what fun would that be? I'm sorry but I didn't want to bring up that I was staying here because I don't have any other family and I still don't like talking about it. I don't mind staying here at the castle during break. It's kind of nice being able to explore without hiding from the professors at the same time. As for summer break I am staying with the Headmaster. Yes I know, extreme awkwardness! You probably already know since you were the first to mention them to me but PLEASE be careful. The Death Eaters seem to have gone on a murder rampage. Please don't go out there trying to be the hero; school wouldn't be as fun without you.

Take care,

Samantha

Dear Peter,

My, my, it seems like I missed a lot. Have fun on vacation and come back with a nice tan for me since I'll be stuck in the castle and will have to envy you. I will also be expecting pictures in exchange for not opening my mouth about Mr. Grumpy Pants Black. Have fun but please stick with your grandmother, but I sure she'll be on you like glue once she hears about the new Death Eater activity. Be patient and remember she loves you.

Take care,

Samantha

I walked slowly down to where they kept all the owls for the mail and just as slowly back. I didn't send anything to Lily yet since she was worried about Severus and I should at least talk to him first. Walking back into my room it was dark. Just as I leaned over to turn on the lamp I saw it. A large figure crept through the window and took a few steps forward. I did the first thing that came to mind. I grabbed the nearest thing to me; lunged forward and struck the intruder. Looking down I saw I had struck him with a pillow. Brilliant. I watched him stagger and trip over a side of a bed roll over on his back and fall on to the other side with their legs up in the air falling back further till the person landed on their head on the other side with a loud thump on the floor. I scrambled through my bag on the floor cursing myself for leaving my wand after Lily's warnings. Once in my hand I skidded across the room and pointed my wand at the intruder on the floor trying to untangle himself from some blankets that must have fallen off with him.

A/N: I wanna give a shout out to twisted-acts-of-affection and LoneWolfPack for reviewing. Thanks a ton!


	21. Chapter 21 Pillow Talk

**Chapter 21 Pillow Talk**

**Against All Odds (A Marauder's Story) – Chapter 21 Pillow Talk**

A/N: Thanks a ton to both twisted-acts-of-affection and Falmouth Falcons Fan(you'll be seeing plenty of both the boys from now on ;) )! And one HUGE thanks to my guest reviewer who pointed out that Sam had already mentioned to James that her parents were killed by a werewolf. I'll be editing chapter 20 tomorrow to fix that.

Now on with the story =)

Previously …

_Walking back into my room it was dark, the just as I leaned over to turn on the lamp I saw it. A large figure crouched threw the window and took a few steps forward. I did the first thing that came to mind. I grabbed the nearest thing to me; lunged forward and struck the intruder. Looking down I saw I had struck him with a pillow. _Brilliant_. I watched him stagger and trip over a side of a bed, roll over on his back and fall on to the other side with their legs up in the air falling back further till the person landed on their head on the other side with a loud thump on the floor. I scrambled through my bag on the floor cursing myself for leaving my wand after Lily's warnings. Once in my hand I skidded across the room and pointed my wand at the intruder on the floor trying to untangle himself from some blankets that must have fallen off with him._

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

I stood frozen, staring at the dark lump on the floor that was yelling at me. I was stunned and a tad confused.

"YOU REALLY ARE FUCKING INSANE, YOU KNOW THAT?!"

He stood slowly and reached behind himself. He flicked on the light. There before me stood one very angry and bruised Sirius Black. His eyes were narrowed and intimidating. The rise and falling of his chest didn't help his appearance. He pointed sharply at my wand. I looked down and tossed it to the bed beside me but not too far away as Sirius was known for his bad temper. Plus, he wasn't my number one fan as of lately for some reason. "Umm …. Opps?" This was the best I could come up with on the spot.

"Opps! That's you excuse for trying to kill me?" He threw is hands up in the air and looked even more deranged.

"How the hell was I supposed to know it was you? You're supposed to be on break with your family! And how the hell did you even get your sorry ass in here? Boys aren't allowed!"

He let out a puff of air through his nostrils like a bull and crossed his arms. He wore a triumphant sneer as his nose wrinkled slightly. "I decided to come back early and I came for that damn map through the window since the stairs are charmed."

I didn't know the feeling that rose up from the pit of my stomach to my chest or even why; but his words bothered me. But once it fully rose, it expanded and left me angry, and that was at least one emotion that I understood. I grabbed the pillow near my feet and lunged at Sirius. I hit him with the pillow again, and again, and again.

"Stop it –"

WHACK

"You crazy bit-

WHACK

"I swear I'll-"

WHACK

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

WHACK

Sirius grabbed my arms as I prepared for another assault and placed me in a bear hug with himself behind me, trying to loosen my grip on the pillow. I threw my weight downwards and pushed back violently knocking us both to the ground. I turned around still on top of him and gave him one final hard whack across the face with the pillow before I jumped off as I huffed at him.

"That Sirius Black, was for always being such a damn jerk to me all the time!"

His hands were on his face as he lay on the floor with his knees slightly bent. He peered at me as he lowered his hands. He examined me. Then that damn smirk graced his face once again and he belted out a large bark like laugh. He kept on laughing as if that was the funniest damn thing he had ever seen. I glared and raised the pillow that I was still clutching on to high above my head. His eyes widened and he placed his hands up toward me in surrender.

"Okay, okay I get it. Shit you're psychotic." He slowly got up and began fixing his wrinkled shirt that rose to his chest. "They're fucking crazy for obsessing over a lunatic." He muttered to himself but I caught every word. He placed his hands up again and slightly hunched himself as if he were backing away from a vicious dog. It was only then that I realized that I still had the pillow high above my head. I lowered it slowly as he back away towards the door. "I get it. I don't get the map… this time."

I threw the pillow at him but he was too fast. He was out the door and down the hall where I could hear him skid down the stairs that magically turned into a ramp. He landed with a loud thud. This wasn't over between us by a long shot and this time James and Remus weren't around to smooth things over.

I walked down the steps carefully dreading each one to go down for dinner. I did not want to embarrass myself in front of several of the professors since the Headmaster insisted that we all eat at one table. Even without Sirius there complicating things it was already evidently clear that my social skills had not improved. Luckily, Hector often saved me from weird moments and awkward silences and Severus wasn't such a talker either so that it doesn't make me look too bad.

Truthfully, I just had no clue what to say or even how to keep up a conversation. I thought I had improved but really it was James, Remus, and Peter that kept everything going. I was just along for the ride in the conversations. And with Lily, well she did most of the talking, while I only nodded. It was no wonder I didn't have many friends. I'm pretty sure most of the guys who talked to me felt sorry for me at some level … or trying to get gossip.

I peeked my head around the common room and walked briskly out and practically ran down to the mess hall. I have no idea why I was even running but it seemed absolutely necessary.

Walking into the large dining hall it was completely empty except for a large round table. There sat the Headmaster, our ancient Divinations professor, Hagrid, Cleo, Neil, Hector, and Severus. Basically, it was everyone except Sirius. Hopefully the pillow did more damage.

I sat down promptly taking my usually place between Hector and Hagrid. This was strategic in my part. Both could easily add their two cents in a wide number of subjects and were kind enough to keep me from looking like an idiot. The only empty seat was straight across from me between the Headmaster and the Divinations teacher, great.

I shifted uncomfortably as I heard the doors behind me open and pair of heavy set footsteps comes closer. There was light chatter going around the table and I avoided speaking by listening to Hagrid go on about what types of dragons he would love to own and how it was a shame that Hogwarts didn't have one.

"That is a shame, we would be the envy of all wizarding schools" I nodded, "It would be a bit scary but amazing."

"We are already envied but a dragon would be the cherry topping!" Hagrid laughed causing his slightly protruding belly to bounce. "Ahh, nice to see you Sirius." Then just like always all the attention went to him as everyone made welcoming remarks.

"Nice to see you Black, I thought you were going to spend time with your family along with your brother." Hector's voice was smooth and polite but I surprisingly found the harsh implied meaning.

I stared bluntly at Hector never before witnessing him being mean in any form, at Hogwarts at least. It was no secret that Sirius Black had a wicked mother that hated him. The general subject of family was a big no-no anywhere near 50 yards of Sirius. Hector just smiled innocently at me and grabbed a large breast of chicken that had appeared in front of us. I had heard whispers, mainly from Peter, about verbal confrontations between Sirius and Hector but I had never witnessed it and Peter oddly enough never elaborated.

The dinner talk was painful and awkward for everyone. The only one who seemed unfazed was of course Hector. Even our ever smooth and undisturbed headmaster gave a few shifted glances at the grumbling teenage boy sitting next to him. But Hector just went right on smiling, he laughed at all the right moments, said the right things, and I wanted nothing more to stab his thigh with my fork.

Usually it was just because he made everything seem so damn easy while I felt a constant stream of uncertainty and embarrassment. This time he made a point of veering Sirius to join the various conversations to which he would reply with short one to three word replies. Everyone seemed to unknowing play along with Hector's game of 'let's annoy the hell out of Sirius until he tries to kill us all in our sleep tonight.'

I had never seen Sirius this angry before. His body language was tense with a slight hostile edge with each jab of his fork and knife. The only other observer who seemed not swayed by Hector was Severus. His eyes darted back and forth between Sirius and anyone who tried to talk to him.

"Well the quidditch matches this year are somethin' huh Sirius?" Hagrid said between large bites of cinnamon rolls.

"Yes they are." Sirius took another violent stab at his pie.

"Yes, Gryffindor doesn't seem to have an early upper hand this year. But it looks like the team is going to increase training, isn't it Mr. Black?" The headmaster stood straight in his chair taking small leisurely sips of his drink.

"Yes, sir."

"Is the next match Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor, Black?" Hector once again had an 'innocent' face on as he finished up the last of his pie al a mode.

"No."

"Then who's playing next?" Hector pressed.

"Gryffindor vs. Slytherin." Sirius' nostrils flared and I leaned back into my chair wondering if Sirius would actually lunge across the table. If there was one thing he hated just as much as his family, it was Slytherins.

"Congratulations by the way Hector; that was some try out you pulled off." Neil had a wide grin and Cleo nodded energetically and began giving a play by play.

I stared at Hector shocked. When had this happened? I looked over back at him but his eyes were down cast and then he looked at me sheepishly. I looked over at the table and it seemed everyone had known except me. Even Severus who made it a point not to get into the affairs of others nodded in approval. Never had I felt like such an outcast. For the first time I truly missed James and Remus.

It was late but I took the long way back to the dorm rooms walking slowly to avoid everyone else. I wanted to decipher what I felt and why Hector would keep something like that from me. I felt hurt and oddly betrayed. Perhaps being in a different House really did cause a divide between us. I pouted and stomped all the way to the painting of the fat lady cursing myself for being so needy.

"Well, there she is." Sirius stood in the middle of the common room with his arms crossed and his head held high. Was he really going to try to scold me? I tried walking passed him but he took a step sideways so he stood right in front of me. "You really are a trouble maker you know that?"

"What? I can't control what comes out of Hector's mouth."

"Whatever, I can handle that sly talking southerner just fine. It's you I'm talking about." He rolled his eyes as if I should have been completely aware of my 'bad' behavior.

"Me, what?!" I threw my hands in the air in frustration and let myself fall back onto the couch nearby.

"You're causing a ruckus and it's starting to interfere with my life." He stuck his chin out in triumph as he leered down at me.

"Fine, what did I do now?" I sighed, wanting him to get his ranting out of his system so I could go feel sorry for myself in my bed.

"You," he pointed straight at my face, making my eyes grow cross by staring. "Are causing my mates to lose their heads, but I'm on to you missy."

He gave a dramatic pause that might have been planned to allow me to speak but I honestly didn't know if he meant 'mates' as in girls' or friends. I'm still having a hard time with British slang. It took forever to figure out that when they said they were going to the John that they meant the bathroom not going to see a boy named John. I still had no idea what James meant by 'Bob's your Uncle.'

"Well?" He pressed. But I just blinked at him wondering if he had been dropped repeatedly as a child. His mother did hate him. "Oh bloody hell; they're ass over elbow because of you! They need a nice totty and not some prat like you."

Silence.

.

.

.

.

"Was that even English?" I wasn't completely sure if I was being insulted or not.

"Of course that was English! I've been looking ya know, but I'll find out how you're doing it. There is something odd about you Lascano and I'm going to find out what it is."

My blood ran cold. I got up quickly to move around him but stopped in my tracks. "Caught you in the act, eh?"

"You've been looking?" I turned around slowly to face him. "You've been using the map as an excuse to go through my things haven't you?" Sirius's celebratory grin faltered.

"With good right, you're making them stir crazy and those fools don't even realize they've got competition between each other."

"This is about James and Remus isn't it?" My mouth dropped.

"No duh!"

"I swear by all that is holy I am not doing anything on purpose to them."

"Uh huh …"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"I don't know what's going on but … but there is something … unnatural about all this."

Fear erupted from me with anger, hate, and sorrow. I grabbed a pillow and threw it, hitting him square in the face. I had no idea how he ever made the quidditch team. "I swear you make me out to be some sort of succubus!" I stomped up the stairs, not looking back. I shouted, "I swear Black you make me out to be some slut when you're the one fooling around with any chick that'll look your way. You hypocrite!"

**NEXT TIME**:

The Headmaster goes missing

Hector has a secret

Sirius makes a move

And a teacher puts everyone in mortal danger!

British Slang (this is just stuff I looked up & hopefully I used them right.)

Ass over elbow = head over heels

Totty= a nice girl

Prat = a mild insult

Bob's your uncle = Used at an end of a sentence similar to "and that's it."

Succubus: A mythological demon that would seduce men.


	22. Chapter 22 Anonymous

**Chapter 22 Anonymous**

My day was going badly even before I got electrocuted. I would like to forget my childhood completely but it seems that my old 'teacher' was right about me. I didn't know when to listen and do as I'm told. Hopefully, this flaw wouldn't eventually get me killed.

* * *

I walked hastily down the hall after sleeping in. I must have looked funny with my back straight and arms swinging widely, wanting to run but restricting myself to an awkward-looking-speed walk. Thankfully no one was around to see. I stopped after one rather large step and stumbled slightly forward after seeing two people in the corner of my eye. Down a corridor was Headmaster Dumbledore and Hector hunched over speaking clandestinely near a medieval armor that I could have sworn was trying to listen in without being noticed too.

Hector looked over to me startled but then quickly recovered and plastered on his lazy southern grin. The Headmaster gave him a nod and hurried away. That same feeling from last night swelled up inside me. I was once again being held out of the loop. At least back in the states I was allowed the privilege of knowing most of the ins and outs of our 'department.' There I was clearly special. Here, not so much anymore. I stood my ground and let Hector walk the entire hallway towards me. It was a cheap and frivolous victory, but a victory none the less.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" His voice was smooth and easy on the ears, the typical Southern gentleman drawl.

"What was that about?" I forced a smile and an easy stance to try to get him to spill what was going on.

"Aww, that? That was nothin'. Really!" He waved his hands in front of himself smiling trying to emphasize his words.

"Uh huh. Hector …" I didn't know exactly what to say. His eyebrows were slightly raised in interest as he looked down at me. This was new territory and I couldn't read the signs. I huffed and turned to walk away.

"Now don't get your feathers ruffled, what's wrong? Is this about the try-outs, if it is it's no big deal." He was walked quickly next to me to keep up. I stopped abruptly as he turned to stand in front of me.

"Are you upset at me?" My question was simple but Hector hollered a loud laugh holding his stomach. I stared at him wondering when was the last time I'd seen him laugh like that. Never.

"Now Missy, you are more confused than I thought possible." I scrunched up my nose at him embarrassed. "You're the one runnin' and makin' faces, not me." His smiled widened as he took a step closer and brushed a few stray strands of hair off my shoulder. "Look, I know I should have said something but …." He paused and sighed. "Every dog should have a few fleas, and I guess it seems I have more than my fair share."

I looked at his face but Hector wasn't looking at me. It was hard and unreadable. I've seen that particular mask one too many times to over look it. I followed his line of vision and looked behind me to see Dumbledore walking toward us with a letter in his grasp. I looked back at Hector silently pleading for an answer.

"Hello Miss Lascano, we missed you this morning. Please do go and eat. Breakfast is the most important meal." The headmaster was friendly mannered as always but the hint was clear. He wanted me to leave so he can talk to Hector. "Oh, and please try to stay within the castle today."

I nodded and left without a word not daring to make eye contact with Hector. It seems he has plenty more secrets than I could have ever thought. Once again I was being kept out of the loop, something that was never before done by Hector. Here I am no longer special. Remarkable how one boy could damage my self-esteem so badly in less than 24 hours.

I didn't see Hector again for the rest of the morning. I sought out Severus who was lurking in the forbidden section of the library. I didn't ask why. I sat in the corner near him using a book as a board to do my work. I asked several questions to reference my research and he replied with his typical bored 'I am too good for this' voice that he usually atones when forced to help others, which unfortunately for him was often. I simply smiled to myself knowing that one teary eyed look and he would be putty in my hands.

By the time lunch came around I had planned on guilt tripping Hector into at least giving some hints. I simply hated not knowing things. I blamed this flaw on the lack of female companionship. At least if I had girl friends I would have a steady supply of girl talk. It's odd how much I craved it now that I had been thrown into a large school setting.

While sitting down for lunch neither Hector nor the Headmaster were anywhere to be found. I sat smoldering silently while Sirius became annoyingly pleasant by the absence of Hector. I peered over to Sirius (who sat purposely next me) as he covered his drink with a napkin. I stared at the cup thinking how odd that was. He then leaned over and whispered in my ear. "It's just so nothing gets accidentally tossed in."

My jaw dropped. Did he seriously insinuate that I would do something like that? I glared at him but chose to say nothing as Sirius' close gesture caused everyone to stare, great.

"Now, normally we would start lunch, but it would be so ill mannered to do so without Headmaster Dumbledore." Our Divination's teacher, Ms. Herr, sat with her nose in the air but her eyes were staring at her empty plate.

"Why don't I go look for him?" Hagrid left hastily to avoid the awkward silence that fell over everyone. Neil had his head down on his crossed arms on the table, either asleep or avoiding us. Cleo was picking at her nails, Severus flipped through a book absentmindedly, and Sirius leaned back in his chair balancing it on two rear legs lost in his own thoughts. I was the only one close to having some sort of a mental breakdown by the sheer silence. I don't know why I wanted to break it, but I did. I reeled through my head wondering what to say but the thought of saying anything was just as equally potentially embarrassing.

After what seemed like days of torture, Professor Herr sat up abruptly and walked toward the entrance of the mess hall to speak to Hagrid. I glanced at Neil and Cleo. Cleo's nose twitched and Neil snapped his eyes open. Why did I have to be the only one with normal hearing out of the three of us? Only our divinations teacher came back plopping herself back down and with a wave of her hand the food appeared.

Everyone was too hungry to chat, that was until our teacher started choking. Her face was purple and her mouth opened and closed widely like a fish. At least we thought she was choking. She then stood abruptly and began to speak in a voice not her own.

"A phoenix, will rise to great heights and stand strong only to twice turn away and loose what mattered the most. A half blood -" Then explosions sounded above us with what seemed like lightning arching together resounded through the room in brilliant hues. The sound was so loud that it drowned her voice out. I watched her lips move but I couldn't hear her above the magic firecrackers and the castles local poltergeist's shrill laughter. I stood with my hands covering my head trying to read her lips.

I couldn't catch the words. Bright exploding light blurred my vision and I winched at the stray bits of fire landing on my arms. I could hear a faint yell from Sirius telling me to get down as he used a chair as a shield. I saw it coming straight at me but I couldn't move away. A blur of fire and electricity in the shape of a Chinese dragon was barreling straight at me. Will fall and reborn … deceit… loose again. I knew I was going to get hit but I forced my eyes to stay glued onto Professor Herr. I then felt half of my body slam onto the hard floor with a sudden hard shove of someone on top of me.

I could feel hot breath blowing directly on my ear as someone lay on top of me. In the distance I could hear the others shouting spells slowly stopping the firework animals from completely destroying the room. I leaned over painfully on my back and peered up to the panting face of Sirius Black. His face was turned and I could see scorched skin flaming red on the side of his face and his shirt burned. He took part of the impact that was made for me.

"Seriously, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" His eyes bore into mine furiously.

"She was foretelling a prophesy; I was trying to figure out what she was saying. What if it was about one of us?" The words came out breathlessly.

His face changed from being infuriated to a resentful consideration. "I'm not sure if you're incredibly stupid or brave." He leaned away and looked around as Severus stopped the last spinning firework that was spelling out 'Sirius and Samantha sitting in a tre –'

"Well that was certainly exciting! Such a wonderful display of fireworks if I do say myself, however next time we should be more careful." Ms. Herr pushed back her singed hair obviously unaware that the murderous fireworks were not done on purpose. "And ladies and gentlemen I had a vision!" Her eyes were bright and as she pointed a finger up into the air. We all held our breath waiting for her to tell us the words of the prophesy. "We must go out for dinner at Madam Puddifoot's Tea House, as it is absolutely vital to the course of history." She sighed clutching her hands in a dreamy pose as she walked away babbling about hair products and make-up.

"You know you almost died for a prophesy about a love story right?" I wanted to punch Sirius in the face. His eyes flickered in mockery at me with his mouth twisted in a grin while holding back laughter. He got up slowly stuffing his hands in his pockets and strolled out the room as if we weren't all nearly killed.

Cleo came over and helped me up while leaning over and whispering, "Dumbledore and Hector are missing."

. . . . . . . .

Later that day …

. . . . .. … . . . ..

I walked down the snowy streets of Hogsmeade by myself. We were all to meet up at the tea house in 15 minutes. I knew the Headmaster had asked me stay in the castle but I didn't want to mope around indoors. I would rather do that outside thank you very much. I had actually walked around with Neil and Cleo (Severus was hiding somewhere after muttering about evil cherubs) until I couldn't take any more of their mockery. Apparently Sirius was stalking me. I went into the book store and hid behind a large shelf filled with whispering and growling dusty books. I peered over at Sirius as he walked in. He quickly scanned the store and peered down at a piece of paper. My map!

"You shit head!" I dashed out from my hiding place glaring at Sirius.

"Out!" The elderly store clerk pointed her gnarled old finder at us as. We both quickly ran back outside.

"Why the hell are you following me?" I placed my hands on my hips huffing as Sirius gave me an innocent face and batted his eye lashes like a flirting girl. That only made him look worse with his still healing skin that gave off a dark pink flesh color.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You've been following me, don't deny it."

"Fine." Sirius pouted his bottom lip in protest. "Come on, we might as well head to the tea house, I don't want to be hounded about missing a vital part of history and getting bad omens from our professor for not showing up."

The walk to the tea house was uneventful. By the time we got there Neil and Cleo were whispering in the corner and ignored our arrival while our teacher was getting cozy with a middle aged blond wizard who liked to wave his arms around wildly as he spoke. I started to walk toward Neil and Cleo but Sirius grabbed my arm and led me to the opposite end.

I looked around horrified at all the brightly pink ruffled pillows, white rose pattered lace table cloths, and the various paintings of kissing lovers. Sirius pulled me along as the ceiling rained white rice as if we were coming out of a wedding reception. Sirius stared up his face plainly cursing the roof for the over dramatic display that it cause for us.

We sat down at a far end table. He rudely ordered for us without even asking me while I stared at him point-black as a sweet grey haired lady gave us 'starter' cups of their house specialty tea blend.

"I'm not going to eat with you." I began to get up after our waitress left but was interrupted.

"I did save your life that you were so willing to give up for a love prophesy. I at least deserve a thank you and I want that thank you in form of your company." His arms were crossed and his face was stone flat as if conducting a business meeting. I sat back down slowly wondering what he was up to while I stared at the fresh pink flesh on his face that showed fine lines that made him look older.

"Alright let's cut the crap. Get all your questions out now and I'll answer them."

"Alright then," Sirius rubbed his nonexistent beard. "What are you using on Remus and James? You know, I thought you were using a love potion but I couldn't find anything like that in your room."

"I told you I'm not using anything." I growled at him but he didn't seem to notice my nonverbal threats.

"I've followed you around … and Snape too. I thought it was him that was helping you make the potion but … nothing." He continued to stroke his chin looking at me passively trying to figure me out. He sighed and picked up a china tea cup (which he had earlier covered with a napkin) and dropped three sugar cubes and stirred slowly. "Maybe they are just a bunch of idiots."

"Anything else you would like to know?" I snapped back at him.

"Are you dating Hector?"

"No."

"Aiden?"

"No."

"You've been rather cozy with Malfoy, with him hovering around you during our monster class and all."

"Nothing is going on between us."

"And the other Slytherins?"

"No one from any of the Houses."

"Huh. What about your family. I get a feeling James knows something but he won't spill." Sirius pondered to himself while frowning at all the lace.

"It's not like you're one to talk about family." My face grew hot.

"My parents are both pure blood, real high-and-mighty sort of folk. They're really into the purity campaign lately. They think that Voldemort guy has the right idea. That's why I left. If they had their way people like you wouldn't be around and that just wouldn't be right. I just couldn't stand hearing them talk about it anymore. Don't read too much into that statement." He stared up at the ceiling looking at the painting of cupids shooting arrows between the countless mirrors placed in between.

"You secret is safe with me." I smirked as he looked down at me and scowled.

He sighed looking out around the tea house at happy flirting couples before bringing his attention back at me. He slid across our little U shaped booth until he was sitting right next to me to the point the sides of our hips were touching. I stared back at him slightly mystified at his complete 180 personality change. His face was now soft with a sweet grin. He turned his body so he was completely facing me while draping one arm around my back and the other lazy draped on the edge of the table effectively trapping me. This must have looked like an intimate position from any point of view. Any closer and he would be practically on me.

His eyes became intense and I guess this was what would be considered a 'smoldering' look. I leaned back further into the many pillows covering the booth. But that just urged him to lean in further. He drew is free hand to my face pulling my hair behind my ear and allowed his fingers to softly linger down my jaw.

"You know I think that all those girls that are mean to you are just jealous." His face looked sincere but something was very wrong. His fingers traced lower and began to glide down my neck sending chills down my spine. "It's easy to see why you got all those boys hanging around waiting for your attention. But it seems that I'm the lucky guy this time." He leaned in further his gaze never leaving mine. I felt momentarily hypnotized. "They all think that you're the sweetest thing alive but …" His face was mere inches away from mine, his head tilted slightly to the side. "I think deep down you're not nearly as much as a nice girl as you want to be."

His eyes were now completely intense and I felt his hand that was on my face now on my knee grasping the inside as he slowly made his way further up. He closed his eyes and leaned in even further. Then I did the first thing that came to mind. I grabbed a pillow behind me and swung it at his face right before he could kiss me.

"What the hell is with you and pillows?" Sirius looked at me disgusted while he leaned away. I looked back at him furious. He either thinks I'm easy or he's trying to prove me a slut to James and Remus. Just as I was about to shout a retort both of us snapped our heads to look at the other side of the table at the sound of heavy laughter.

Hector stood there with a wide grin holding his stomach in laughter. "Well that was certainly entertaining."

Sirius quickly recovered and drew is arm around me again with his hand wrapped around my shoulder. His posture was relaxed and confident. I just stared. What the hell is wrong with this boy?

"Well I'm sorry to cut this party short but come on Sammie." Hector motioned his hand toward me but Sirius held on to me tighter and gave a light peck on my check. My eyes grew wide in shock. This is why he was acting that way. He must have seen Hector come in.

"Hasn't any one ever told you that it is rude to try to steal ones date?" Sirius had an air of arrogance and kept his plastered grin on as I scowled at him.

"Really? Well she looks as happy as a dead pig in the sunshine. The foods better at the castle, let's head on."

"Oh is the food better at the castle? I guess you would know wouldn't you." Sirius attempt at mockery while being sweet did not come off as well as when Hector would use it. However, I couldn't help but glance at Hector who kept a cool face. What else don't I know?

"Stop trying to piss everyone off." I hissed at Sirius.

"I'll piss were ever I like." He hissed right back at me.

"Look , le-" Hector began but he didn't get to finish as Narcissa Black grabbed his arm and gave him a love struck look.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here I thought that mother taking me here would be so boring. Let's go sit by the window over there." Narcissa's voice was nasally and her looks pretty but plain. She sneered the last part at Sirius who became ridged.

"Yes, Hector do go sit down we'll all catch up at the castle afterward anyway." Sirius' voice was clear and sent a chill down neck. He was obviously furious. Hector gave a worried glance as he was dragged away out of sight.

"You really should be careful around him." Sirius wasn't looking at me but at the spot where Hector was earlier.

"Says the person who just tried to feel me up."

"He's a Slytherin, they're all going to end up like those crazy radical death eaters. I swear that Voldy guy or whatever he is behind it. No one will ever come out good from that house."

"You're extremely pessimistic."

"Of course I am that's why I'm never disappointed!" He threw his hands in the air as if it should have been obvious.

"Haven't you ever heard 'Before you criticize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes?"

"Of course! Great advice too, see that way when you criticize them, you are a mile away from them _and_ you have their shoes."

"Okay how about: When the world says, 'Give up,' Hope whispers, 'Try it one more time.'?"

"Sure, that must work great in deadly situation; then Hope must have a life insurance policy on you."

"Ugh, ok how about never give up on someone you can't go a day without thinking about?"

"And that is how stalkers are born!" Sirius' face lit up in a mocking gesture with his mouth slightly agape.

"Of course since you personally have firsthand experience and all."

"Touché."

"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

"Or maimed for life."

I couldn't help but laugh as Sirius rolled his eyes egging me on, it reminded me of when I first came to Hogwarts and how fun he was to be around, but his face suddenly turned pale. He lunged at me pushing me down under the table as a loud explosion shattered the glass behind us. I could hear screaming and more explosions outside. Sirius tugged at me as we crawled out of the way.

"I swear you better worship the quicksand I walk on from now on after this!" Sirius tugged at me as we made our way out from under the table keeping low. "Our professor must be trying to get us killed!" More screams and blasts echoed from outside.

"Get her out through the back." Hector appeared right in front of us shouting over the chaos before darting out the front door. I tried to reach out for him but Sirius held me back.

"Come on let's get out of here." Sirius tried to drag me out through the kitchens but I wiggled through his sweaty hands and darted out of the tea house onto the open street.

All around the once clear white snow was melted and black. The shops all around had partly collapsed front ends or shattered windows. People were running through the streets with blood covering their bodies as they stumbled over themselves in shock. I grabbed my wand and darted behind a fallen memorial statue.

Down the end of the street where the residential houses started was a green smoky skull hanging in the air with a snake slithering through its eye sockets. All around it flew three cloaked figures shooting randomly at people. Bellow in front of me I could see Hector and Neil dueling another two on the ground. Cleo ran past me half dragging the old book clerk that had yelled at Sirius and me earlier, she looked dazed with blood dripping down her face.

One of the cloaked Death Eaters now flying above me turned to face the opposite way. I took the opening and sent out a spell paralyzing him; knocking him off his broom making him crash onto the roof of a store. This caught the attention of the other two. I ran out blocking the bright green and red sparks of each spell. I kept running and blocking dashing toward the floating green skull and away from where everyone else was running to. A couple other brave old men stood up against them. They were skilled with fluid movements. One of then I faintly recognized as Ollivander, the owner his second wand shop in Hogsmeade that I had passed earlier.

Just then, between the three us, we were able to dismount the flying Death Eater. Not even a second later I felt a burning sensation rip furiously through me. I stiffened and collapsed; above me stood the anonymous Death Eater that I had knocked off earlier. His wand began to point at me but a blue flash stuck him causing him to go as ridged as a board and fall back.

Mr. Ollivander nodded at me before dueling once again with the vicious Death Eaters who refused to stay down. They were obviously well trained and took advantage of our non-life threatening spells. My ears rang and my body ached. I had been electrocuted. It was a hardly used dark spell that is usually used for torture.

In the distance I could see Sirius running towards me dodging falling debris and randomly shot spells. He was yelling but I couldn't hear him, the ringing was too loud. I tried gripping my wand but my muscles were stiff and it was painful. I heaved a breath, grasping at my chest. The metal from my necklace caused the flesh to burn more strongly there. I moaned in pain as Sirius pushed me behind a fallen porch.

Next to us the fighter I didn't recognized fell, his wrinkled face twisted in pain as he curled himself. Sirius dashed out casting a spell with more ferocity then I had ever seen from him trying to distract them from the old man. As brave as he was, he wasn't as experienced. I willed myself forward, wanting myself to move despite the stiff pain so that I could join Sirius. It was Hector who dealt the final blow before the Death Eater disappeared in plume of black smoke to escape.

We heaved in silence. Neil had one arm that hung useless at his side leaning against a crumbling wall. Ollivander had rushed over to the fallen elderly man who was still groaning in pain causing whole body to shake and quiver. Sirius braced me from behind steadying me as we stared up at the fading green skull. The other two Death Eaters must have escaped as well.

"What does it mean?" I choked out unable to tear my eyes away from the ominous fading figure.

"It means war." Sirius stated flatly, his grip tightening around my shoulders. He looked around squinting through the smoke. "Where's Dumbledore, you'd think he would have heard this mess from the castle?"

"I don't know." Hector was staring straight at the house bellow the now gone green skull. Something was in there and the Death Eaters wanted everyone to see.


	23. Chapter 23 Secrets

**LAST TIME: **_We heaved in silence. Neil had one arm that hung useless at his side leaning against a crumbling wall. Ollivander had rushed over to the fallen elderly man who was still groaning in pain causing his round belly to shake and quiver. Sirius braced me from behind steadying me as we stared up at the fading green skull. The other two Death Eaters must have escaped as well._

"_What does it mean?" I choked out unable to tear my eyes away from the ominous fading figure._

"_It means war." Sirius stated flatly, his grip tightening around my shoulders. He looked around squinting through the smoke. "Where's Dumbledore, you'd think he would have heard this mess from the castle?"_

"_I don't know." Hector was staring straight at the house bellow the now gone green skull. Something was in there and the Death Eaters wanted everyone to see._

**Against All Odds (A Marauder's Story) – Chapter 23 Secrets**

Loud cracks swarmed around us like firecrackers. With each pop wizards and witches came in long flowing cloaks, wands pointed in every direction. Sirius's arms tighten around me. I glanced around as they all began to shout orders at each other, completely unorganized. There looked to be about 15 or so of them. I shrank back into Sirius chest as Hector and Neil slid into the background away from the Ministry of Magic workers.

I grabbed onto Sirius' arm squeezing to get his attention. "Let's go." He looked glad at the suggestion, the smoke made the air thick and difficult to inhale. He hadn't fared too well either. Cuts and bruises littered his face and arms adding to the injuries that he had attained because of me earlier. He slid his arm around my back and let me lean on him for support. I stared up at him as he scanned the area with alert eyes. He had been remarkably brave.

We were able to make it through the chaos without being stopped even with the slow pace I had put us in. Cleo was near the end of the street tending to some injured people before being tugged away by Neil. Hector hovered near by about to try to get my attention but I turned my face into Sirius' chest as we slowly made our way up the hill and back to the castle. Looking up I could see Sirius' face was smug but I let it pass, this time.

Sirius was mostly silent only murmuring apologies when I whimpered as his grip hurt my already aching muscles. He did his best to keep me steady. Behind us, small groups of people caught up. The injured were being taken to Hogwarts, or so said the large balding man with yellowing teeth that kept shouting unnecessarily. He also made a point of puffing out his chest which held a shinning Ministry of Magic badge.

The walk up the hill and through the castle was long and painful. The electrocution spell had tightened all my muscles making it hard to bend my knees in any way. Professor Slughorn stood at the entrance of the infirmary giving orders to the injured where to go as the Hogwarts nurse dashed back and forth between the aisle tending to as many as she could occasionally dragging a reluctant Severus along with her. Slughorn turned to Hector, Neil, and Cleo ordering to start handing out ointments and bandages. He simply shook his head at Sirius and me while he pointed to a far corner bed.

The frizzled nurse took a quick look at us practically throwing labeled vials at Sirius all the while shouting at him to hurry up so we could help. Sirius tossed the bottles at the bottom of the bed and helped me lay down while he sat down next to me. He reached over grabbing the bottles and handed me one. I took a quick look at the label and uncorked it taking a small sip. I could feel the silver liquid hit the bottom of my stomach. I leaned back down closing my eyes. My body began to slowly relax; it started from my stomach and slowly trailed to my fingers and toes.

"Give me some of that, I need it." Sirius snatched the bottle from my loose hand. I felt him lay down next to me scooting me over. We barely fit; our sides were pressed tightly together in the small hospital bed. I heard him sigh in relief as the potion took hold. He stunk horribly. Whatever skin regenerative cream he had also put on wasn't pleasant. I wrinkled my nose but the muscle relaxing potion made me too content to bother moving or complain. Sirius yawned loudly as the nurse came back throwing bundles of bandages on us. I stood up reluctantly and peered up at Narcissa Black who had her arms crossed with a look half way between a snarl and a smug look.

"Well dear cousin, you are already on your parent's bad side. Do you really want to make it worse by dealing with _that_?" Her statement should have bothered me but the potion was still fresh in my system. I instead ignored her and just walked away with a bundle of burn cream and bandages. But it wasn't before I heard Sirius growl, "Don't talk about her like that." But that didn't matter, I felt good.

I walked up to a young woman poking at her burned cloak with scarred hands. She looked to be in her early twenties and had a sweet mousy appearance. She looked up at me with tear filled blue eyes with stray burned bits of hair randomly covering her soot covered face. "The animals, all those sweet poor things." Her lower lip quivered.

"It's all taken care of," behind me stood Hagrid covered in stray bits of multi-colored animal hair and feathers. "They're all safe and sound. Don't worry Miss Burke; I'll take good care of them."

"Oh thank Merlin!" Miss Burke then held out her blistering red palms out to me as I dabbed them with the same awful smelling healing lotion that Sirius had on. She then began to ramble on about how certain owls were finicky eaters and when exactly and how much each was fed. Hagrid nodded and agreed, trying to escape but at each attempt Miss Burke came out with more apparently necessary information such as the pet rats liked having a wedge of lemon placed in their water feeder.

The pet store had been one of the casualties of the explosive stray spells. From their discussion it seems that they are all safe. She seemed most worried about a litter of orphaned kittens that Hagrid assured was sleeping in his house right next to the fire place. I excused myself quickly from them not wanting to get stuck in Miss Burke's mindless chatter.

I wrinkled my nose as I started filling jugs of water for the injured. It also gave me excuse to not stand so close to the smell that was starting to burn my nose. Sirius muttered aggravated thanks as I placed three cups and a jug of water on a table near him. He and a middle-aged mother wrestled her kicking toddler son, trying to apply the potion onto his burned arm. I looked around seeing that most of the people had minor burns, cuts, and recovering from some rather painful looking jinxes and hexes.

Hector came from behind me grabbing my elbow forcefully dragging me out to a far end corner where no one could see. We hid behind a large white potion cabinet near the broom closet. "Eve –" I shook my head and wrapped my arms around my body trying to hold on to that relaxing feeling that potion gave at the unwelcomed sound of my old name. "Please listen."

"What's exactly going on? What aren't you telling me? I want to know everything."

"Can't handle being in the backseat seat, huh? Alright, I'm sorry, don't leave. Look, I don't want to tell you because it's not what you wanted and I'm just trying to protect you."

"Not what I wanted? What -"

"Look, you left because you didn't want to deal with the riff raff that they were forcin' us into. I'm just tryin' to keep you out of it!" Hector's voice was a harsh whisper now.

"Look _Caesar_," his eyes lit up at me using his real name, "if it's got something to do with us then –"

"That's just it! It's got _nothin'_ to do with us. You wanted to stay out of bein' used as a weapon and I'm keeping you from becoming one again."

"Look mister high and mighty I can deal with things on my own and in my own way. I can deal with this if-" then he interrupted me again raising his voice.

"You just can't let anyone else help you, can you? Nothing is good enough for you is it? You don't even know what you want! Merlin's beard, you are always pushing yourself into everythin' without lookin' at what you're doing or how it makes other people feel." His words were laced with double meaning, his voice as harsh but his eyes seemed to plead with me.

"Someone get that owl out of here!" The nurse was screeching as an owl landed on top of the cabinet above us. It dropped a ripped piece of paper into Hector's (aka Caesar's) hand then flew away avoiding a fuming nurse.

He skimmed it then shoved his hand into his pocket before I could snatch it from his grasp. I grabbed his wrist but he shoved me hard onto the side of the cabinet with his shoulder squishing me.

"Do you want to become what they wanted from you? Are you going to let yourself become that just to get your way? That's just like you isn't it, cost never mattered?" He snarled me. This wasn't Hector, the Slytherin 5th year, which I had known these past few months. This was Caesar, we were never friends before Hogwarts, only partners arguing over power, decisions, plans, everything and yet before Hogwarts he was the only person that was could remotely be considered a friend.

"Stop dancing around it and just say it. I know you want to." I pressed.

"Fine, are you that eager to become a _whore_? Is that what you want? To seduce men into doing and saying what you want. Are you that eager to restart the training that you abandoned? Because that's all you'll be good for if you wanted to keep up and be as useful as me." Caesar stopped; regret shone in his face immediately after the words left his lips. He always seemed frustrated with me in the past. That's why I couldn't understand his advances on me in the prefect bathroom. He took a deep breath. "Eve, I didn't –" I shoved him away and tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Let her go _now_." Sirius' face was contorted in fury as he clenched his fists at the sides of his body. He looked ready to tackle Hector at any minute. Hector looked down at his hand where he held the crumpled piece of paper, let go of me and walked away as if nothing happened and Sirius wasn't about to try and rip his arm off.

Sirius made a lunge to run at Hector but I threw myself and clung onto Sirius' arm. How much had he heard? Sirius looked down at me, glare still intact. "The nurse wants you to stop slacking off and help."

Sirius left quickly leaving me with a very angry looking nurse who simply pointed to a bed with a man covered in boils leaking a very nasty looking green puss. I walked over reluctantly next to Cleo, who brought fresh bandages, potions, and lotions. The man looked middle aged with a scruffy red beard that reminded me of Hagrid's.

Cleo didn't look at me but whispered, "He's just worried you know."

"Yes, so worried that I needed to be insulted."

"He's just trying to protect everyone and … maybe he knew that this was going to happen."

"Then he should have just said so." I hissed wrapping a new bandage over the man's lower leg making his groan louder in pain.

"You just don't get it." She exhaled slowly. "He's right you know. You don't really take other people or the situation in consideration."

"Excuse me?" I stood straight up once again tense to the point I could feel the stiffness creep back through my body.

"Samantha, I mean well. I swear, but you need to step back and look at what you're doing to people."

"Stop beating around the bush and spill it. You're getting to be about as bad as him."

"_Fine_, look at how you string along all those boys. I know it's in your nature but it isn't fair-"

"**Fair**? You want to talk about fair? So I guess I should cover up like a nun and act like a good little obedient girl doing whatever everyone else wants me to do because that's what they think is right? I should keep to myself because _girls_ shouldn't act the way I do." I could feel my face flush in anger.

"That's _not_ what I meant at all and you know it." She was now staring me down as we stood almost nose to nose. Just like old times alright.

"Break it up! Any louder and the cat will be out of the bag." Neil pushed us apart.

I stomped off and started working on helping clean up since many were well enough to head back home or look over the damage to their stores; if the Ministry even let them near the area.

After a few more hours Slughorn hastily ordered us to bed. Sirius kept his distance. I held my head high but I felt paranoid. I didn't know if Sirius had overheard anything or not. Either way it won't look good. I walked faster to Gryffindor Tower and went to my dorm room quickly. I didn't even bother turning on the lights as I paced back and forth along the middle of the room dwelling in my anger. I couldn't let the argument with Hector go. I had suspicion that there might be another reason for him leaving other than to 'just get away.'

But it wasn't just that. I knew if I were to even try to sleep the paranoia would creep its way back into my mind. My body shook as I replayed the attack in my mind. Hardly anyone had fought back, everyone was too scared. And those men, they had training beyond what a normal magic school usually offers. No, they were using forbidden dark arts.

I stopped by the window placing my hands on the edge trying to control myself but I still felt the burning heat dwelling inside. I pressed my forehead onto the cool stained glass looking out to the grounds overlooking the forbidden forest. I didn't see it at first but a small dark figure dashed into the thicket of trees. Any other time I would have ignored it but I knew better. That figure looked too much like a fox with its bushy black tail. It could be a normal fox but I doubted that. It was Cleo. Whatever reason that had lured Hector to leave his position back home and become suddenly so mysterious, Cleo knew too. This assumption made my stomach squirm and refuel the anger.

I quickly changed, putting on the darkest colored clothes I had. I grabbed my map, which was luckily still there. I was going to find out what was going on without their help. I walked down the stairs not caring if I made any noise. The common room was only barely lit by the faint glow of the almost burned out fire.

"Where are you going?" Sirius' voice came from a couch just out of sight. The fights must have taken a greater toll on him that I thought. He was brave but the experience must have shaken him up. He leaned up and looked at me over the head-rest. He squinted his eyes when I didn't answer and went for the exit. "Normally, I'd guess that you were going to the kitchens, but somehow I don't think so."

I paused at the door, "Go back to bed, Sirius." He sighed and walked toward me with his hands shoved in his pockets and stared at the map in my hands.

"I know a tunnel that leaves from the castle straight into Hogsmeade. Several tunnels leading out actually." He smirked but his eyes remained hard.

"Tell me." I demanded.

"I'm going with you. … Or I just might send an anonymous letter to one of the professors about a very naughty little brunette. You know that I'm _serious_." He winked as I groaned at his lame joke.

"We could get in big trouble if we get caught."

"I think between the two of us we can pull it off. Plus James forgot his invisibility cloak." He held up a silver looking cloth and stuffed as much of it as he could into his kaki pant pocket and allowed his robe to fall back into place hiding it from view.

"_Sure_, Mr. Sticky Fingers, but you don't even know where I'm going."

"Hogsmeade. To be more specific, that house just under the hideous green skull that those Death Eaters were so nice enough to put in the sky for us."

I hesitated, but if he really did know how to get out of the castle without being caught then that would be worth it. "Fine, lead the way." He snatched the map out of my hand and opened it as we left the common room.

While being coved with the invisibility cloak we made our way through the castle and only had one near miss while skirting by Slughorn who was on his way back from the kitchens. We reached a statue of an extremely ugly one eyed hunched witch. Sirius touched the hunch and whispered something. The statue moved revealing a dark void in the wall. As we entered he grabbed my hand.

"It'll be dark the whole way through, hold on to me." He didn't allow me to protest as his hand squeezed mine. The statue slid back into place leaving us into complete darkness. "_Lumos_." A dim light from the tip of his wand lit the stone tunnel. I felt annoyed as he tugged me along.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever but I remained quiet. After what seemed like an hour the tunnel began to incline. I hoped that maybe we would reach the exit soon to get out of the stale cold air. But we just kept on going. Sirius didn't once let go.

He suddenly stopped, which aggravated me so I tugged my hand away and walked briskly forward toward in an even steeper incline. Then a sharp pain hit the top of my head as I ran into something. I could hear Sirius laughing as he pushed me away to open a wooden trap door that I had ran into in the darkness. He lifted himself up then offered a hand to me to help me up.

"Where are we?" There were crates and sacks all around us and the air smelled sweet.

"Honeydukes." Sirius grinned as he lifted the top of a half opened crate and pulled out a few bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and tossed one to me. I stuffed it into my pocket but Sirius kept on munching, gagging every once in a while at one of its odd 'risk' flavors as he made his way to a door at the opposite end of the room. He threw the cloak back over us again and we made our way through Hogsmeade.

As the house came into view it I could see that it was patrolled by several wizards who seemed more interested in gossiping than actually guarding. They, like many, thought that there wasn't much to worry about or fear. Sirius led us away towards the back where two more guards were stationed. One was nodding off while the other was reading through a late edition of the Daily Prophet showing pictures of people running down a street. I frowned as we both slipped by easily. The Ministry was so pompous that they didn't even put any charms to protect the house from people like us.

Sirius grabbed the door handle and slowly twisted it. It wasn't even locked. He pushed it extremely slowly, just enough for both of us to slip in. We walked through the dinning and kitchen area to the living room. There had been a fight. Chairs, papers, and a table were still thrown all over the floor broken. Dark stains littered the striped wallpaper.

I lead Sirius to a side of the room to a couple of broken picture frames and opened letters. I recognized the man in the picture standing next to the Minister and several other important looking people. The old man had two large round brown eyes. He had a large forehead with bleach white hair that was slicked back making it look like dragon scales. His face was clean shaven and held deep wrinkles. He was thin and carried himself tall with Victorian era clothing that consisted of a lot of brown.

"Dagger Royallord." I whispered to Sirius.

He bent down and lifted one of the letters and saw the name Dagger Royallord written in the front. "You know him?" Sirius questioned as he looked inside the letter, it was an invitation to some sort of party.

"Kinda." I answered.

"Why would someone what to kill him." Sirius moved toward a taped off section that had blood stains on the tile floor near the entrance to the house. Royallord had tried to escape.

"He's an Unspeakable." I said before thinking. For a moment it was almost as if I was with Caesar again. I turned my face to avoid looking at Sirius. It hurt knowing that Dagger had died like this when he had once been so kind to me. I never would have made my way to Dumbledore or even left for that matter if it wasn't for that very sympathetic and caring man.

"Exactly, how did you know him?" Sirius pressed sounding suspicious.

"Someone once pointed him out to me."

"_Right_." He dragged out the word slowly but let the subject drop as we made our way upstairs. Going through the bedroom it was no doubt the home of, Dagger Royallord. The bed was made and the room fairly neat. Sirius went through everything but it was useless. Dagger was a smart man, he wouldn't just leave important things lying around and the Ministry would (or should have) done a sweep through the house already.

Eventually Sirius gave up and we slipped past the incompetent guards and back to the tunnel that we had come through. As we dropped back into the tunnel I let my mind wander back to Hector, or rather Caesar. Before coming to Hogwarts he had been brash and proud, always ready to prove himself. A part of his old self had seeped out today. But then again . . . a part of whom I now consider to be Hector had slipped out in the past too. They seem like two different people stuck in the same body.

Back when we were partners he had been always so eager to show off. But no matter how hard he tried he was always second best in the eyes of our superiors. Looking back he really was better than me in just about every way. His skill, quick thinking, and strategy were always beyond me. He wanted to be in charge, he deserved it . . . but it was me that always held him back. I always looked down at him securing my position. No wonder he acted the way he did. He finally got what he wanted, and I threatened it.

But there was more to it. The 'Hector' I knew now had made appearances in that past before. He knew what they were planning for me long before I did. He had tried to talk to me like a normal person but I always kept myself out of reach from him. His frustration had been more about me than power. Maybe, it was my attention and approval that he wanted. The way his face would always turn to me whenever he had once again out-shined everyone else. Or how he would always looked hurt and angry when I never acknowledged him as my equal.

As we walked through the long tunnel behind Sirius my heart began to pound in my chest. How could anyone be so loyal while constantly being pushed away? I had done nothing to deserve his affection; nor that of Remus and James. Of course I did nothing, I would never have too. It was only because of who my mother is. It was because I was half-Veela.

I fought back the tears that threatened to spill as we reached the castle in silence. Sirius kept a quick pace as we went back to the tower. As we re-entered the common room Sirius pulled off the cloak and stood in an eerie silence staring at the empty fireplace. I stepped away but then he spoke before I could get away.

"How did you know who he was?" His voice was calm.

"Someone pointed him out once," was my standard answer.

"How . . . convenient. Unspeakables practically never leave the Ministry and kids aren't allowed to randomly walk around the levels they troll through, let alone foreigners."

"Like you said, practically. Meaning they do once in a while." I kept my voice level but I didn't like where this was going and my reply was obviously lame.

Sirius signed and started to walk past me but stopped. He looked at me but not at my face. I unconsciously went to grab at my pendent but he took it in his hands before I could reach. I could feel the blood pound through my ears with each pulse. The only light that was in the room was the full moon that shone through the windows. He twisted it between his fingers examining it. In the moonlight the jewel had an odd silvery hue that almost glowed.

"What kind of stone is this?" Sirius asked bringing it up closer to his eyes.

"Pearl."

"Well, that's a funny looking pearl." Instead of merely letting it go he held on to it slowly lowering it bringing it back to my chest. He walked away lingering at a nearby table that had letters on top of them. He spread them around. "They're for us from the guys. . . . Probably wondering why neither of us had written back."

Nothing else was said. My chest felt tight and my breath uneven. I wanted to Sirius to say something, anything to kill the suspense. But he didn't. He slowly walked back up to his dorm room letting each step linger longer than needed as he made his way up the stairs. I let the silence envelope me as I made my way up the staircase to my room, my hand shaking against the rail the entire way.

**NEXT TIME:**

Samantha has another thing to worry about

Sirius is up to no good . . . and enjoying it

Samantha & Hector ignore the elephant in the room both literally and figuratively


	24. Chapter 24 Lies

**Previously: **_"What kind of stone is this?" Sirius asked bringing it up closer to his eyes._

_"Pearl."_

_"Well, that's a funny looking pearl." Instead of merely letting it go he held on to it slowly lowering it bringing it back to my chest. He walked away lingering at a near by table that had letters on top of them. He spread them around. "They're for us from the boys. . . . Probably wondering why neither of us had written back."_

_Nothing else was said. My chest felt tight and my breath uneven. I wanted to Sirius to say something, anything to kill the suspense. But he didn't, he slowly walked back up to his dorm room letting each step linger longer than needed as he made his way up the stairs. I let the silence envelope me as I made my way up the stair to my room, my hand shaking against the rail the entire way._

**Chapter 24 Lies**

Walking back from the Owlery after sending off a Christmas delivery order forms, I was both proud and rather ashamed at myself for successfully avoiding both Sirius and Hector since that morning.

My avoidance of Hector, however, was quickly abolished when I rounded the corner towards the common room and found him standing in the middle of the hallway in front of me. He had his arms folded with his legs slightly apart. His appearance practically shouted, 'you're not getting past me'.

He sighed and walked toward me. We stood staring at each other. He gestured to an opened door and went in. I hesitated but followed.

I stood near the entrance and watched as he pushed a dusty desk to the corner. The tall windows looked as if they have never been cleaned as barely any light was able to break through the grime. The room must have been closed off for a long time since I could literally see the dust that lingered in the air each time Hector moved all of the old desks and chairs. He stood in the middle of the cleared room, his hair looking grey from the dust that clung to it.

"Dumbledore is back." His voice was clear and echoed slightly in the room.

I took a step forward but I felt uneasy. "Is he ok?"

He hesitated, "He will be."

"Hector, -"

"What's you happiest memory?" His back was still towards me as he spoke.

"I … I don't know … Why?" I made a wide arch around him trying to see his face.

"I've been working on the Patronus Charm."

"Oh …" The Patronus Spell was extremely difficult. None of us had made it farther than a couple of small wisps that would sputter out the end of our wands.

"Expecto Patronum." Hector lifted his wand and out came a silvery glow that grew and elongated.

I smiled and turned to Hector but stopped when I saw his confused face. I looked and saw what he was looking at. A young silver elephant was walking around the room aimlessly. Its silver glow shined off the dust suspended in the air making them twinkle causing the elephant's appearance to look all that more magical.

A Patronus was supposed to be something personal to a wizard. It's supposed to reveal something about the caster … but an elephant? I turned back to look at Hector. He looked at it uneasily, probably wondering the same thing.

"So, umm Dumbledore's ok then?"

"Uh huh." Hector faced me with a serious look. But the fact that the elephant had begun to inspect everything in the room was extremely distracting. "Samantha, what happened yesterday it…"

I looked down as silence filled the room. We had both done and said some pretty mean things before. But this was new. We had never apologized, we only ignored the problem. I peeked up back at him as he rubbed the back of his neck staring at the elephant that seemed to have taken on a life of its own. It didn't look like he was going to evaporate any time soon. Neither of us knew what to say.

Hector walked forward and pressed his forehead against mine as he held onto both my hands.

"What are you working on?" I looked up quickly, his face looked pained close up. I could tell he didn't want to tell me.

"You know a year ago, you would have never let me be this close to you." He tilted his face slightly as seemingly examined me. It was clear; he wanted to pretend that yesterday never happened. Like he was pretending there wasn't an elephant just sitting there awkwardly in the room staring straight at us.

"You're different now." I said closing my eyes as he leaned forward again. I could feel his breath on my face.

"I want everything to be a different now."

"But even the way you act …"

"I'm only acting the way I always wanted to."

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. He was so close now. His body was pressed against mine. I watched as his eyes closed and moved toward me. I felt his lips on mine, but this time I didn't push him away. I took my hands from his grasp and wrapped them around his neck. His hands grip my hips bringing me even closer.

The feeling he was giving me took over my senses. All I knew was that the kiss became deeper and more passionate. Hector had turned from being gentle to needy and desperate. I had no idea where this was coming from. Why I was acting this way, but I didn't question it. I whimpered slightly as he pulled back.

He stared down at me intently. "What if everything gets worse Samantha?"

"Worse?"

"Hogsmeade, you know they won't stop there." Hector pressed.

"I … I guess," Hector's eyes looked hopeful as I tried to form the words. "I'll do what I always do."

Hector smiled and brushed his thumb against my cheek. "Throw yourself right in the middle chaos? Trust me, please. You don't have to feel like everything is on you. And … and it won't be like when we were Unspeakables. You don't have to be a pawn, you're better than that. We'll be a real team this time."

Hector leaned forward again and gave me a light lingering kiss. He pulled away and stared at me for a moment as if waiting for an outburst from me.

"I need to go … I'll see you at lunch." Hector said.

I nodded, still slightly dazed as he left the room. I looked around and noticed the elephant was gone. I wondered how long it had stuck around watching us make out.

I walked down the hall focusing on the stone floor. I couldn't figure out what had happen between us let alone _why_. I didn't want to think about that. The more I thought the more my body trembled in fear and anxiety. But what worried me the most was that I wasn't sure exactly why I was afraid.

I decided to deal with all of it later. I walked faster toward the library where Severus would most likely be. He had become obsessed with books relating to the invention of new spells. I entered the library walking straight to his usual spot. Pestering him was an enjoyable past time.

"Hey, Severus do you know what's going to be on the Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L.s exam? Oh, and that spell thingy you were doing, how's that –" The words came out fast and stopped just as quickly.

"Eww . . . I do not look anything like Snivellus." Sirius stood at the end corner of the forbidden section, which was never guarded, and placed his hands behind his back holding a rather large and old looking book.

I took a step back feeling uneasy. "Um . . . sorry?"

If half of the things that Peter had told me were true, then I wouldn't want to get on Sirius' bad side. The fact that he was looking through the forbidden section made me paranoid.

"So, what's this spell thingy you and Snape are working on?" His calm friendly demeanor fuelled my paranoia. I half wondered if I could out run him.

"It's nothing really . . . just making small talk. Oh look at the time! Lunch." With that I tried to make my get away.

"Wait, I'll walk with you." Sirius easily caught up with me before I could make it out the door. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that he had brought a messenger style bag with him and had shoved the book in it from its bulky appearance.

Sirius was unfazed by the silence as he hummed a strange tune I couldn't identify. All throughout lunch he was calm and pleasant. He even sat next to me without making some sort of rude remark. I tried to avoid Hector who smirked every time my eyes met his. Everything would have been good all the way to dessert too, but Professor Herr opened up a copy of the Daily Prophet that someone had placed at the table near her usual seat.

"We are certainly living in changing times! Change, change, change. I saw it coming of coarse and we were all right there in the middle of it. Such excitement!" She cooed.

She unfolded the paper with spotted old hands and began to comment on articles as Sirius' right eye twitched in anger. He frowned as he leaned back into his chair and gave her a rather nasty accusing look. He still looked rather beaten up and his bruises turned a very ugly shade of yellow.

"Look at this; those fiends causing such a ruckus got an Unspeakable, a Dagger Royallord. Oh, and apparently he was just as much of a naughty man too!" She hummed as she read the article to herself.

Neil stopped mid-bite, holding a spoon full of tapioca up to his open mouth. He raised his eyebrows as his eyes met mine. I couldn't hold back either, I wanted to panic. I looked around the table to see Hector and Cleo but they were both calm as they ate looking completely unfazed. I stirred the melted part of my ice cream trying to stop fidgeting. I licked my lips in anticipation, I wanted her to keep talking but she just hummed away.

I caught Sirius' eyes looking straight at me. He abandoned his cherry pie and crossed his arms again evaluating me. I took a huge bite trying not to look at him directly.

"An Unspeakable, huh? What did he do that was bad?" Sirius' voice held an innocent curiosity. As I turned to look at him his eyes stayed fixated on me waiting for me to break. I quickly went back at my plate and started eating again. I peeked over at Miss Herr whose face was blocked by the paper as she spoke.

"Oh, a most dreadful and appalling thing! I'm not surprised radicals went after him too. Poor fool meant well I'm sure, they all do." She sighed dramatically. "He wanted to try to convince the Ministry that it would be a good thing to expose magic to the muggle world. Can you believe that?"

Neil held back a cough bringing a napkin to his face his eyes flickering towards Hector and myself. At least I wasn't the only one freaking out on this. The Ministry would have never allowed a story to be published about an Unspeakable, especially on anything that they may have been working on. But that accusation was a flat out lie. Dagger was all about keeping secrecy. He was the one who pushed for the punishment of expulsion to any school aged wizard who knowingly cast a spell in front of a muggle.

"Oh . . . oh my . . ." Ms Herr let the paper drop on to the table looking pale. "Excuse me children, but I need to have a meeting with the Headmaster. You are all excused. Come now, Hagrid." She rushed away leaving her cloak still draped over her chair. Hagrid merely shoved that last of his cake in his mouth and mumbled a good bye as he chased after her.

Silence filled the table, no one moved but everyone had their eyes on the abandoned newspaper. Before anyone could make a go for it Sirius leaped up putting himself over me to snatch the paper away from Neil's out reached hand. Neil frowned but sat back down without a word.

Sirius scanned the page then placed it down in front of him. I couldn't take the suspense any more.

"What does it say." I pressed trying to look over.

"Well . . . that holier than thou weirdo, Voldemort, is apparently an Unspeakable." Sirius paused as he looked back at me then continued. "According to this he was in charge of a research project regarding why some muggle-borns are able to use magic. He says that the Department of Mysteries has concluded that …"

He lifted up the paper and read aloud. "These muggles in question have, in fact, been proven to have stolen magic from purebloods. The Unspeakable, known as Voldemort, as the rest of the Department of Mysteries have refused to comment further as to how this is possible. Another Unspeakable, who refused to be named, stated that revealing the methods would place more unsuspecting purebloods at risk. It is the Department's recommendation to the Ministry of Magic's Minister to implement further investigation into that matter as well as a plan of action. Upon questioning why the department, who is known for secrecy, chooses now to come out to the public; Voldemort, stated that the safety and welfare of all wizards should be a priority and should not be kept secret from the unsuspecting public."

All eyes were on Sirius as he spoke. This was truly mind blowing. Voldemort had continuously tried to infiltrate the Department of Mysteries. But no-one ever budged. What had happened that they had suddenly given in to whatever he wanted? If he could intimidate the Department of Mysteries then he had a lot more influence than we all thought. A sense of dread came over me.

"Well, isn't that the biggest load of pureblood propaganda bull crap I've ever heard." Sirius threw down the paper on the table and took off with his bag and stomped all the way out.

I looked over at Severus who had stopped eating and simply stared at his plate. I knew that he had a thing for Lily. That's actually one of the very few reasons he puts up with me. That and when he irritated me I gave him ridicules predictions in Divinations; which in turn caused Ms Herr to harass him about being careful around possible murderous cacti and vengeful turtles. James and Sirius had been a bad influence on me.

I watched him get up slowly and leave without a word. Neil had placed his hands on his face, there was dread but . . . he wasn't surprised. He looked like he was waiting for something to happen.

I watched as Hector finished his dessert. Cleo watched him carefully too. But he didn't show a single sign of being disturbed in any way. He knew about this and so did Dumbledore. This really had nothing to do with any of us; there was a bigger picture to this.

I leaned back thinking. Dagger knew everything about what happened in the Department of Mysteries. He would have been the first one to know if there was a way for Voldemort to take over. I had let myself think that leaving was my decision. But now that I really think about it, I was led here. Dumbledore had Dagger get me out along with the others. To keep us out of enemy hands.

They may have gotten me first but . . . I looked over at Hector who was now standing up. Paranoia spread through me like wildfire.

"You knew!" I stood up slamming my hands on the table. "You all knew didn't you!" I pointed at Neil and Cleo accusingly but I kept my eyes on Neil.

He was the easiest to read, they never bothered to train him to keep his emotions in check. He grimaced and flinched at my glare. His reaction wasn't surprise at the story; he was afraid how I was going to react! I felt my breathing getting harder.

Back when we first came here, Hector and Neil made me think that they were thinking about exposing themselves and making it obvious that they were at Hogwarts, the same day that I had gotten into a fight with James. But that was the plan all along, they were trying to play me into wanting to stand up and fight. They were letting me get used to the idea. Just like when Dumbledore didn't let me see them when he had told me they would also be joining. They all wanted me to get used to it. They knew all of this would eventually happen even back then. Hector had even used my own anger against me by challenging me yesterday and how Cleo was making him out to be the good guy. And today …

I picked up my plate and threw it at Hector's face but he easily caught it, however, the left over ice cream splattered across his face. His face shifted from irritation to confusion and then to regret.

"Samantha, this morning it –" Hector began but I turned away and stormed out. "Samantha, wait!"

I ran down the halls as fast as I could. I just wanted to get away, from all of them. They all knew Voldemort would gain the upper hand over Tom, Dagger, and everyone else, so they got me out while they could. Before Voldemort could convince me to join his side, they didn't think I would stand up against him on my own.

All this reminded me of when Hector had manipulated me into accepting a mock mission that I had no chance of winning against him. Trickery and lying wasn't beneath him when he really wanted something.

I stopped in a long hall lined with suites of armor. A soft holiday jingle was playing out from them. It sounded like they were playing Silver Bells. I sat down on one the stone stands to catch my breath. Part of me wanted to go back and scream at Hector's face saying the nastiest things I could think of. The other wanted to march into Dumbledore's office and demand to know what that sneaky man was up too.

The more I sat and thought about it, the more my will shattered. I knew that they would throw anything I said straight back at me; Hector especially was good at that sort of thing. Dumbledore would most likely lean back in his chair and say that I always had a choice, that I didn't have to do anything I didn't want, blah blah blah. 'But don't worry about all those innocent people that will die that you could have prevented'. He wouldn't say the last part of course. He didn't need to, it was already implied.

Sitting there listening to the song change over to another soft instrumental melody I felt stuck. I didn't want to do anything; every part of me didn't want to get involved. I actually had a life. I had friends and … well, I didn't have much else. But that was enough to put the guilt on a back burner.

I stood up and walked back toward Gryffindor Tower finding resolution in myself. I would fight, but only if I had too. And as of right now, I didn't have too. I didn't want the responsibility on my shoulders anymore. Dumbledore, Hector, the Ministry, and everyone else could deal with this without me. They really didn't need me anyway.

Walking into the common room Sirius was spread out in on a couch next to the fire place looking through a supplies catalogue. He smiled at me as soon as I walked in. "Hey you need to stock up on anything? These guys have just about everything."

I eyed him uncertainly. Not too long ago he was giving me the stink eye any time I got anywhere near him and now …

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Sirius stood up throwing the catalogue on an end table. "Why wouldn't I be? In fact I'm wonderful."

I started making my way upstairs worrying about his mental health. "Okay then."

"Oh, can I ask you something … personal?"

I looked back uncertainly. He wasn't looking at me but instead at the fire place. "Sure, I guess."

"Are you an Unspeakable?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sirius, seriously what kind of question is that?"

He wrinkled his nose at me. "I'm the only one who can use that joke missy! Well, are you?"

"Of course not, it's silly to even ask."

He looked away and back at the fire place placing his hand in his pockets. "It's just a question."

"Ok, well good night Sirius."

"Oh, I almost forgot. That Hufflepuff chick, Cleo, was looking for you. She said she needed to talk to you right away."

"Uh, thanks."

I left the tower feeling more unsettled. I knew Sirius would ask questions but nothing that blunt. That damn moron figured it out because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I made my way through the castle, back-tracking a couple of times before I found the right set of stairs.

The Hufflepuff dorms and common room were located in the basement. Remus had pointed it out to me the day we planned the party for James and Sirius. I had to be careful to watch out for it since it's an easy to miss the narrow opening behind a few barrels. If Remus had never pointed it out I would never have known it was there.

I made my way around the barrels and stood at the entrance. Or rather what should have been an entrance. There was only an indention in the wall with more barrels. I thought back to what Remus had said but all I could remember was him saying it was a hidden entrance like we had with the painting.

I looked around and decided to knock on the barrel. "Hello? Cleo?"

A cold splash suddenly hit me, drenching me completely. At first I thought it was water but when I licked my lips a horrible taste filled my mouth. I began to gag at the strong odor it was emanating. Vinegar.

I had just been pranked by Sirius Black.

I stomped all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. As soon as I made my way through the entrance a bright light flashed. Sirius stood there with a wide grin holding an old camera.

"You look good wet, to bad about the smell."

"I swear I'll-"

"Don't act like you didn't have it coming! Being mysterious and all, you bloody wanker."

I simply stared him down. I could almost literally see his blood pressure rising.

"Oh, come on. How stupid do you think I am? You got all these Slytherins hanging around you, and that shit isn't normal. They hate Gryffindors, cute girl or not! Then you point out an Unspeakable. The way you reacted to Voldemort was a little suspicious too. Not to mention we get three transfers of the same age and –"

"I never thought you'd be into conspiracy theories."

"Look you …" Sirius stopped himself and seemed to be battling with his better judgment. He turned and began to march away.

His turning away from me shouldn't have set me off the way it did, but it happened. I was looking for a fight.

I pulled out my wand. "Wingardium Leviosa."

The throw pillows on the chairs lifted at raced straight through the air at Sirius. He barely had a chance to lift his arm up to block his face. About ten pillows began rapidity whacking him all around. He swung his arms around trying to grab at them but there were too many for him.

He went for the stairway to run off to his dorm stumbling all the way. I kept my wand raised, willing the pillows to continue on their slaughter as Sirius cursed out words I didn't even know.

"This isn't over Lascano! You have no idea what I have planned for you!"

**NEXT TIME:**

Both Sirius & Samantha try to get even

Hector wants to talk

It's finally Christmas!

One of Sirius' pranks goes terribly wrong


	25. Chapter 25 The Green Pearl

**Chapter 25** "The Green Pearl"

When morning came it was still dark. A heavy snow storm had come in and buried everything around the castle. Torches were lit with flames in the festive colors of red and green. No matter where I turned, it was impossible to escape the cheerful Christmas music. It was torture. I was anything but festive or cheerful.

The setting arrangements were difficult. I didn't want to be anywhere near Cleo, Neil, Sirius, and especially not Hector. I ended up between Ms Herr and Hagrid. Apparently our 'teenage mood disorder' was perfectly natural according to Ms. Herr, however, it was expected to go away by tonight. The last part came out more like a threat rather than a prediction as she stared down each of us with a stern pointed look.

Once again there was an empty seat. Dumbledore still wasn't around. He had apparently gone out to visit someone and was expected back tonight. As soon as we were excused I was able to properly avoid Hector. I escaped outside; the storm had died down leaving soft falling snowflakes.

I tried to concentrate on the crunch of the snow underneath my feet but it didn't work. What exactly did they want me for? It was hard to pin point since almost everything and anyone in Department of Ministries would be wanted by someone. I stopped in my tracks as I reached the Whomping Willow. I kept my distance.

%%%%%%

Christmas Eve was cheerful with each bellow of bells and high notes of Suzie Snowflake were louder than before. There no escape as each painting and statue both inside and out joined in along with the off tune medieval armor that started it all. It was all slightly disturbing.

Nothing between Sirius and I had improved. In fact nothing happened. With each ticking minute I grew more nervous. I had expected Sirius to act quickly but it seems that he was taking his time. Whatever he was up to, it was going to be big.

During breakfast Dumbledore still didn't appear. My fingers twitched under the table as I listened to Ms. Heer drone on about troubling planet alignments. I wanted to know everything that was going on, but that would mean asking Hector. I didn't want it look like I couldn't figure anything out without him.

He kept a close eye on me as one by one everyone left the table. He wasn't going to let me escape from him easy this time. As I left the great hall I had just enough time to raise my hands as Hector appeared beside me without warning and cornered me into an empty unused classroom. I wasn't surprised that he had figured out which rooms were unused. He had always been obsessed with knowing the exact details of any layout he would be in.

He stared at me for a moment before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Look about what happened earlier, I wanted to tell you but- No, don't interrupt me! Look, as much as my life seems to always revolve around you, it actually doesn't. I just get involuntarily sling shot back every time. I've tried to let everything from the past go but I just can't do the same when it comes to you. No one was going to try to convince you to join anything. But I want you to pick us … me."

The muscles around his jaw clenched as if he was grinding his teeth. His shoulders slightly rose and fell with each deep breath he took in anger. When I didn't say anything back he rolled his eyes and shook his head bringing his hands to his face shielding himself from me.

"Look, I'm doing what I need to do for myself … and you. Although it's rather painful to my pride to admit it." Hector gave bitter laugh and avoided looking at me. He shoved his hands in his cloak pockets and paced around the room not really looking at anything.

He stopped as he reached the frost covered window with his back to me. "I'm trying Eve, I really am. I just want things to be the same … but different; I can't live a life of constant regret and cowardice. I have to make things different this time."

"What exactly?"

He turned to look at me with an intense frustrated look on his face. "Everything! I want everything to be different. I don't want to hold back anymore. I want to be me, not someone else again!"

He came to me quickly and I instinctively took a step back and took a sharp intake of breath. He stopped mid stride just a couple of feet from me as he saw my reaction to him. He stared back at me before he closed his eyes while taking a deep breath.

"But, I guess I started some things too late." He didn't even bother looking at me as he left.

I had a hard time wrapping the idea around my head that Hector's feelings for me could actually be genuine. It was easier for me to believe that it had all been an act to gain my trust and loyalties in order to go along with their plans.

But still, could he love me? Or yet a better question, could I love him?

I had half expected the question itself to fill me with some sort of resolve but nothing happened. I stood still waiting. The idea of being with Hector didn't move me either way. I couldn't let the past go either. When I saw him, I saw a rival, someone I had to outperform, and someone whom I couldn't trust. Even though he had always been there, all I could think of him was as someone that the Ministry forced upon me because they thought I couldn't handle missions on my own.

I had left Hector without a second thought but the thought of leaving James seemed oddly painful. I didn't know why I thought of him but I knew I enjoyed being around James. He made me feel important the way he would go completely out of the way for me. But then a deeper pain wrapped around me. I instinctively grabbed my pendant.

Some days James was practically my shadow, others he was too busy wrapped up in whatever he and Sirius did. His yo-yo affection reminded me far too much of the way my own Veela blood would fluctuate. Half-blood Veela's like me were anything but stable.

A small part of me thought that that was natural. I couldn't dominate James' time and Sirius was his best friend. The large pessimistic side of me knew that strong magic wasn't always full proof. Looking down at the pendent I wondered if it really was capable of holding back all of my power when it reaches its peak. They said it would, but I couldn't stop the doubts.

I frowned as I thought of Remus. Out of everything swirling around my mind I knew one thing for sure, I missed Remus. I missed the comfort he provided. I felt normal with him. He made everything alright. None of this mess would be happening. He was always the one to fix anything that went wrong for anyone. Sirius wouldn't be after me, I wouldn't be getting cornered by Hector, and I wouldn't feel torn about the rise of Voldemort. I could just be me.

For the rest of the morning I wandered through the endlessly changing stairs, going nowhere. I just didn't want things to change but it seemed like almost everyone I was close to was trying to force it to.

"Hey Sam?" I turned to see Sirius smiling widely at the top the staircase with a camera dangling around a leather strap around his neck. Sirius had this amazing talent of showing up out of nowhere when he wasn't wanted. He waved his hand casually and said, "Glisseo."

I didn't have enough time to grip the handrail as the steps underneath me collapsed into a slope. My elbows hit the giant slide with a loud thump as I fell forward and slid down.

The stone squeaked as I picked up speed. I tuned over onto my back just in time to see what I was heading towards. At the bottom was large steaming pile purple slime. Before I could brace myself my feet slammed right into it and slid effortlessly so that my entire back was covered in it. The smell of sulfur and rotten eggs was so overpowering it made me gag. It was slime from those horrible evil giant worms.

In the distance I could hear Sirius laughing. My back felt sore and bruised as I tried to get up but the slick slime made it difficult. I placed my hand on the floor, trying to balance myself but it slid from under me and caused my face to hit the floor.

I groaned in disgust as I could vaguely make out the sound of a camera click. I sneered up at him. He left after giving a small wave and left me to figure out how to walk without sliding everywhere.

After about a half hour worth of sliding, falling, and cursing I was able to making it a nearby bathroom to try to clean off as much of the slime as I could. Walking back towards the dorms I heard an echo of curses, screams, and Sirius' laughter. I ran toward the noise occasionally skidding on the way. Remus had once said that when Sirius was on a roll with pranks it was hard to get him to stop.

Sliding around the last corner I saw Severus being attacked by winged boogies. His legs wobbled in odd angles and seemed to be unable to find any sort of balance. Sirius stood several feet away holding his stomach from laughing so hard. He had two wands, one in each hand.

I grasped my wand and pointed it at the flying boogies making them explode with a loud pop. Sirius groaned in disapproval. Severus glared at Sirius while he carefully lifted himself off the floor. His legs jiggled oddly underneath him.

I pointed my want at Sirius. "Expelliarmus."

Severus' wand flew out of his hand skidding across the floor. Severus went for it but his legs didn't support him as he fell against the cold stone floor looking pathetic.

"Awww Severus, need another cute girl to come to your rescue? You know if you ever plan on actually having a girlfriend it needs to be the other way around." Sirius' tone was cold and cruel.

I pointed my wand at Sirius only a few feet away from him. "Shut the hell up Sirius!"

"Oh please, butt out will you! You don't even know what Snivellus said –"

I walked toward Severus to help him up. "I don't care what he said, you-"

"Get away from me, I don't need your help you filthy mudblood lover!" Severus growled. It only took a moment for realization of what he said to dawn over him. But before he could say anything back to me Sirius grabbed him by the collar of his shirt yanking him upward so that Severus' face was inches away from his own.

"Don't you dare say that filthy word in front of us you disgusting –"

I pulled on Sirius' free arm as it looked like he was about to punch Severus in the face. I had to stop him, I've seen Sirius play quidditch and he had a strong arm. There was no doubt that he could do some serious harm. "Please stop."

"Why are you even defending him?" Sirius looked furious as he tightened his grip on Severus.

"You're going to get in trouble. Just come on." I pulled Sirius away and held on to his arm and Sirius reluctantly let go of a struggling Severus.

We walked almost all the way back to the dorms holding on to each other. We both suddenly seemed to remember at the same time that we were supposed to be mad at each other. Sirius wrinkled his nose at the smelly purple slime that had rubbed on him when I grabbed him. He walked off without a word.

%%%%%%%%%

Dinner should have been more enjoyable but I was ready for this day to be over. I looked over as Severus' empty seat, feeling uneasy. I fidgeted wondering how I could get back at Sirius. A simple prank wouldn't be enough. Sirius was prone to anger fits and grudges but just about everything just seemed to roll off him.

I didn't want to hurt him or humiliate him. I wanted him to see that I wasn't someone that could be over looked or underestimated. I bit my lower lip as I realized that what I really wanted was Sirius' respect. I felt that when Sirius looked at me he looked at the same way he looked at Peter. Someone who was a hindrance and had to be looked after. I wondered if that was a part of his annoyance with me. James and Remus were of course the major issue but I couldn't just tell Sirius that I couldn't help it because I was half Veela.

My revelation came at the end of dinner. I raced ahead of him to the dorms and sprinted up to his dorm room. I grabbed his camera holding it behind me with one hand and my wand firmly in the other as I walked back towards the common room.

Sirius walked through the picture frame stretching and yawning. He looked at me quizzically and went for his wand in his back pocket but he was too late.

"Rictusempra."

Sirius dropped his wand as he doubled over in a fit of laughter, squirming from side to side while holding onto his stomach. He tried holding onto the back of a sofa but his legs buckled underneath him. He let out an exasperated laugh.

"A – A tickling charm?" He looked up at me with his face squinted. "You suck." He began laughing again with his hand over his mouth trying to muffle his own laughter.

"Oh really?" I grinned as I saw the charm was having the effect I wanted. I could see his eyes starting to water from laughing so hard.

He looked at me confused as he saw me holding his camera. He started to cough and chuckle as tears started to stream down his cheeks. As I smiled his eyes grew wide. I snapped a picture before he could wipe them away and ran to my dorm room before he could make a grab at me. If there was one thing that could horrify Sirius, it was him crying in front of anyone, even if it was out of laughter.

I looked down at the picture that popped out. The picture began to slowly form from the grey film. I smiled as tears continued to stream down his face and threaten me through the small picture. Yes, it was a very good picture. I considered showing it to Remus or maybe even Lily but I stuffed it under my mattress instead. No, that picture would be just for me.

%%%%%%

The next morning something warm and fuzzy was on my face. I bolted up frightened and heard a hiss. There at the end of my bed was a small orange tabby kitten with its back arched up. His face was squashed flat with an upturned nose with intense accusing eyes. He had a crooked red bow around his neck with a green tag. Around him were a few other wrapped gifts.

As I reached out for the kitten his ears flatten back. I froze and so did he. I let me hand rest palm up in front of the kitten. He gave harsh look before slowly walking over to my hand and sniffing my fingers. I raised my hand cautiously and brushed the tip of my fingers against the side of his cheek.

He stared straight at me giving a look as if he was considering if he should tear out my eyes or not. Luckily he seemed too sleepy to attack just yet. Instead he curled up on the side of the bed and went back to sleep. As he turned his head the green tag read:

_From Hagrid._

I was tempted to hold and pet the little kitten but I thought better of it considering he didn't seem to look like a morning person … or cat. The other presents were from the boys and Lily, they were odd little trinkets and candy.

I ripped open a large envelope from Peter. I laughed at all the silly pictures his grandmother made him take. Some of them were stunning pictures of the Paris night skylight and elaborately dressed Venetian witches and wizards showing off.

As I got out of bed something fell on the floor. A small box wrapped in shinny pale lime wrapping was on the floor. I picked it up turning it over wondering how I could have missed it. It had no tags stating who it was from. I opened it revealing a small black box. Inside was a black pearl ring that shimmered green in the light. The band was gold with square turquoise all around embedded into the band. It wasn't godly but rather small and elegant.

I put it on, holding up my hand against the faint flow from a magical tulip that would change colors that James had gotten me from his family trip to Holland. The magical glow made the pearl even more mesmerizing.

The kitten mewed and looked at the ring with me. He examined it carefully and gave it a good sniff before losing interest in it. He seemed to be in a better mood so I took my chance and began to pet his back. He arched up, began to purr and dug his claws into the blanket.

Once I was ready for breakfast the kitten followed me down the stairs. I took off the ring, taking another look at it. It could have been from anybody.

I realized then that I shouldn't have put it on so quickly since it could have been cursed or hexed. But nothing had happened so far. As I reached the bottom stairs I pocketed the ring.

At the entrance of the dining hall I saw Hagrid. A wide grin spread across his face when he saw the kitten in my arms. The little kitten perked up and mewed at his presence.

"Thank you so much for the kitten Hagrid!" The little kitten rubbed his face against my cheek showing he also approved of the match up.

"I thought a little company might cheer you up. You know that ain't no ordinary cat. That little fellow is half kneazle."

Breakfast was light and cheerful. Sirius kept to himself and avoided me. He seemed embarrassed by what I had done. But that didn't matter; Dumbledore had finally graced us with his presence. He looked cheerful as if he hadn't just disappeared for a few days at all. His eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of the cat. Hagrid must have gotten his approval first.

Hagrid dominated the conversation talking about kneazles. They were usually considered very dangerous but since he was mixed with a domestic cat they are usually not as aggressive. However, they do keep a high level of intelligence.

The day was surprisingly pleasant. I stayed in my room for most of the morning finishing up the letters. Leaving the kitten in my room I left to go to the Owlery and met Sirius on the way.

He had a large bowl on his arms that was filled with noodles. I took a step back preparing myself to run as the noodles leapt to life and formed a large ball with the ends of the noodles squirming and hissing like the head of medusa. The enchanted noodle ball extended as it propelled itself at me with each noodle wrapping itself all around me as I struggled trying to reach for my wand.

"I call this The Damned Ball of Pasta! What? I'm working on it ok, this was all very last minute and I'm low on supplies." Sirius huffed as I rolled my eyes trying to tear off the angry enchanted noodles.

The noodles slightly burned my skin with their heated butter as they slid over my body. I was literally being engulfed by a ball of pasta. I began to feel painful pricks all over my skin. The ends of the noodles were turning into tiny snake heads. Sirius laughed as I wiggled harder trying to break free and rip them off.

"Have fun cleaning up!" Sirius gave a small wave and turned to leave.

The noodle snakes made their way up my neck and onto my head. They were becoming more aggressive. I heard my wand clatter on the ground and roll away. I fell to the ground as they began to wrap around my legs tearing into my jeans.

"Sirius get them off!" I yelled, panicking as the noodle snakes expanded, their bites starting to pierce my skin. I tried to use a non-verbal spell but I lost control and panicked as they slid through my hair. They tugging at the strands aggressively.

Sirius turned around, the wide grin on his face slowly fading. He wrinkled his eyebrows and hesitated. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

I thrashed around and gasped as one of the noodle snakes bit into my hair ripping a few strands out. I immediately felt dizzy. Black spots formed over my eyes. I could hear Sirius yell as the tightening slick feeling from the killer noodles tightened painfully before they started to loosen.

The last thoughts I had before blacking out were of my mother with her perfect long golden hair and smooth voice. She had warned me to never let anyone but her touch my hair when I was little.

I remembered how she would kiss the top of my head after carefully brushing my hair. Then, like every night, she would lean close to my ear from behind me and whisper. "Always remember darling what would happen to a Veela when a strand of hair is ripped from their heads. She would lose her humanly form forever or perish. You darling may not be completely Veela but you are still vulnerable. Never let anyone play with your hair but me darling."

It had been so long since I had last saw her alive.

**A/N:**Sorry for the long wait but I had a really hard time with this chapter and the story line in general. I've also now have a beta who is still working on earlier chapters so this one isn't polished. Most haven't changed too much but there were a lot of changes in Chapter 8 mainly around Snape's characterization so you might want to go back and reread that one. He is more in character and not so much ooc now.

I would LOVE to know what you like/don't like about the characters, story idea, plot, or anything else.


	26. Chapter 26 SomethingWickedThis Way Comes

_**Previously**_**: **_I gasped as one of the noodle snakes bit into my hair ripping a few strands out. I immediately felt dizzy. Black spots formed over my eyes. I could hear Sirius yell as the tightening slick feeling from the killer noodles tightened painfully before they started to loosened._

_The last thoughts I had before blacking out were of my mother with her perfect long golden hair and smooth voice. She had warned me to never let anyone but her touch my hair when I was little._

_I remembered how she would kiss the top of my head after carefully brushing my hair. Then, like every night, she could lean to my ear from behind me and whisper. "Always remember darling what would happen to a veela when a strand of hair is ripped from their heads. She would loose her humanly form forever or parish. You darling may not be completely veela but you are still vulnerable. Never let anyone play with your hair but me darling."_

_It had been so long since I had last saw her alive._

**Chapter 26: Something Wicked This Way Comes**

Every single inch of my body felt sore and stiff as I woke up in the infirmity. I could barely comprehend what was going on around me. I was vaguely aware that Dumbledore would often come and check up on me as the days went by.

But I also remember fighting; they were two loud male voices that seemed distant and muffled. I could never make out the exact words. One must had been Hector. Most of the time I regained consciousness he was there, but each time I was only awake for a few seconds.

But this time it felt different. Everything looked clear as if the fog had been wiped from my eyes. I groaned as I tried to roll over to my side but failed. The little kitten mewed in protest as he adjusted himself on my legs curling into a tight ball of fur.

"Good morning."

I turned my head over and saw Sirius sitting in a chair beside mine. He was staring at something in his hands. I was about to reply but I stopped myself. The light was dim as the sun barely began to rise. He had fading bruises on the side of his face that looked painful. His wrist was bandaged and immobilized.

He leaned back and I saw what was in his hands. I sat up abruptly pushing myself back against the head board for support.

"I was surprised that you're actually a blond. I always thought it was the other way around; brunettes trying to be blond ya know." Sirius had a few strands of my hair in his hand. The strand was a dark brown but the root was obviously blond.

I grasped at my head trying to remember when the last time I had dyed it. I began searching through the small end table next to the bed looking for a mirror. 

"What are you looking for?" Sirius stood in front of me looking unsure shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"A mirror." I tried getting up but every move was agonizing.

"I'll get one." Sirius got up walking around the privacy curtain that was drawn around my bed. I heard him rummaging through some drawers muttering to himself. He eventually came back holding an old pewter looking glass.

I brought it to my face and poked at my head. My roots had grown out and the blond hair was starting to become visible. I looked over at Sirius to see him sneer at the kitten who was making a sour face right back at him.

"Does that _thing_ have to be here?" Sirius pointed his finger at the cat but pulled back quickly as the kitten swung at him with each of his tiny claws poking out from the fur.

"Why? He's not doing anything." I rubbed the kitten's chin as he purred with a smug look as he peered at Sirius through squinted eyes.

"Not doing anything my ass. I _hate_ cats." Sirius sat back down leaning away. The kitten stared Sirius down crouching low while flicking his tail side to side daring him to make the first move.

"What time is it? How long have I been in here?" I asked.

Sirius didn't respond, instead he looked out the window with a vacant look on his face. He didn't move but simply stared out the window. I leaned over and in the distance I could see the whomping willow tree trying to assassinate a bird that had dared to perch itself on the branches.

"Sirius-"

"I'm sorry … it was stupid. I didn't …" Sirius sighed and scratched the side of his face seemingly reconsidering his words. "I had no idea that would happen. In fact … I _still_ don't know exactly what happened. When I got all that crap off, you didn't have any major injuries. Yet, here you are almost a week later."

"I don't know –" I shuddered under his gaze as I regained myself. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and what kind of a half ass apology is that?"

Sirius' stone cold expression faltered as he slumped in his chair and looked back out the window. He stayed that way for a few minutes before silently leaving.

He never came back.

I stayed in the infirmary for the rest of the week and was forced to spend New Years in bed while everyone else got to go down to Hogsmead. Hector came by once with Neil and Cleo but kept his distance. He stopped after that.

My only constant companions were the cat and the Daily Prophet. Something big was stirring just waiting to bubble over; I could almost literally feel it. In every paper there were always strange vague stories. I scanned over the best selling list in yesterday's paper one more time. The last two mentioned were Mudbloods and the Danger They Pose and The Dangers of Half-Breeds & The Importance of Keeping Blood Purity.

I leaned back into my pillow as deep as it would allow. This wasn't new; there have been anti-muggle, half-blood, and half-breed sentiment among pure bloods as far back as when magical history was being recorded. But still, being a half breed myself made the books popularity bothersome.

My frazzled nurse huffed in yanking the curtain back smacking down today's paper on the table next to me as she rolled in my breakfast tray mumbling about the break down of civil society. She marched to the opposite wall opening a tall glass shelf that held various potions and ointments. In the far left corner at the very bottom hidden behind a bad smelling dragon pox lotion was mine. It was in a small round black bottle. It had no taste but the smell reminded me of a basil leaf.

When she came back she dropped three small drops into my orange juice before marching right back to the cabinet to put it away. I never asked what it was exactly nor did she willingly supply the information on her own either. It was probably better that way.

I took a large gulp of my juice hoping its calming effects take effect quickly. I opened the paper and there on the front page: 2nd Retired Ministry Official Missing. I scanned the article expecting to find grim details or suspicions. Instead, all it talked about was the importance of keeping an eye on extremely elderly wizards who's mind had become forgetful.

I scanned the rest of the articles finding nothing out of the blue until I came to the very last page containing the obituaries. A name popped out at me, Scarlett Adams. Her brief obituary only mentioned her age and that she would be missed by friends. My breath felt caught in my chest. Another Unspeakable was dead.

I was released two days before the end of winter break. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Sirius. The jerk got me landed in the medical ward and he only visits me once to interrogate me.

Walking through the portrait I saw Sirius sitting on the oversized couch in front of the fire place. The kitten jumped ahead of me to curl itself on a rug right in front of the fire place. Sirius was leaning over with his elbows on his legs. In front of him on top of the coffee table was a ridicules large book and a standard potions bottle filled with a clear liquid next to it.

"I heard you were being let out today." He didn't turn around as I walked into the room; he kept his eyes on the book in front of him.

I stood ridged as my eyes glanced over at the book. Tremors racked my body. It must have been a mistake that I was chosen to be an Unspeakable as a child since it has been clearly obvious now that I couldn't keep a secret to save my life.

Sirius looked up at me then back to the book as he tapped the hand drawn picture of a veela. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself. Instead he picked up the glass potion bottle swirling it in his finders before leaning back holding it out to me. I reached out for it timidly unsure of what he was doing.

"It's a half finished bottle of Veritaserum." Sirius' eyes didn't leave mine as he stood up standing directly in front of me. "I'm sorry. I get why you wouldn't want people to know. Wizards can be … cruel when it comes to half breeds. Plus, I wouldn't want you to be embarrassed about telling everyone about your undying love for me, I completely understand."

And just like that the growing affection I was feeling towards Sirius for the first part of his little speech was shattered. Luckily that was also the moment the cat decided to finally make his move and attack Sirius. The cat jumped and clung on to the back of his legs making Sirius' pants start to slide off with his weight.

I ignored the two of them and stared at the truth serum in my hand. That had been what he was planning. He was going to try to get me to spill about everything. I closed my hand around the bottle tightening my grip. Sirius was over confident. Veritaserum wasn't fool proof, that's why the Ministry had banned its use in court.

I tossed the small bottle into the fire just as Sirius was able to get the cat off him. He faced me but his eyes searched the room. I half regretted destroying the bottle wishing I had thrown it at his head instead.

"There's something you want to ask, right?" I stood still squaring my shoulders and standing tall.

"There's not much on half veelas, apparently people like you are rare." He hesitated but regained his confidence quickly. "I won't say anything. It's not your fault, guys can be idiots."

"Thank you." It felt like a knot was forming in my throat. I swallowed hard forcing down the swirling emotions. Sirius shifted his weight and rubbed the back of his leg where the cat had clung on to him.

"I …" Sirius trailed off and shook his head. "Sometimes there's just this -. How do you control it?" His eyebrows tightened together.

"I can't."

"No reason to lie. I know what you are."

"I'm not, Dumbledore gave me something to absorb the magic." I instinctively grabbed the necklace tracing the folded dragon wings with my fingers.

"But it's not full proof is it?" Sirius took a step closer taking the pendent in his hand.

"It – It's supposed to be." I blinked quickly as my eyes stung. It was _supposed_ to but it didn't take a genius to guess what Sirius was trying to say earlier. He had _felt_ it even if he didn't understand it when it had happened. I backed away, the pendent slipped from Sirius' fingers back onto my chest.

Sirius looked up quizzically but his eyes widened. He grabbed my arm before I could get away. "I was just curious, doesn't mean it doesn't work. Hey, don't look like that, it's ok. You can't base if that thing actually works on a bunch of hormonal teenage boys around a pretty girl."

I coughed back a laugh as Sirius fluttered his eyelashes giving me his most over exaggerated flirty look. He relaxed his grip on my arm as I stopped pulling away.

"I don't know what to say." I admitted after we fell in a lapse of silence.

"You don't have to say anything. Don't over think it, the situation is simple. I know, you know, I keep my mouth shut. See? Easy! I can keep a secret. What? I can, don't _doubt_ me. I am a secret master!"

I bit my lower lip holding back a laugh as he waved his arms around as he spoke but then froze as the kitten rubbed against him. The kitten purred and leaned against his ankles moving around his feet in figure eights. I bent down and picked him up before Sirius could try anything on him.

"You know when a cat does that it means he's marking you as his." I smiled down at the kitten as he purred loudly in my arms.

"Great, the damn thing will be pissing on me next." Sirius didn't sound upset. He was looking straight at me, his face drenched in sympathy.

I rubbed my eyes trying to take away the stinging sensation.

"Do you want to wash up before dinner starts? You look like crap when you cry."

Anger once again bubbled up. I dropped the cat grabbing the nearest pillow and hurled it against Sirius head. He blocked it with his arm and tried to pull it away from my grasp.

"What is with you and these damn pillows? I swear I'm taking these damn things away from you."

_Day before end of break_

Walking back from lunch Sirius looked grim. There had been an anti-mud blood protest at the Ministry. The headmaster had only said that school would go on as usual, he didn't want to talk about it when Sirius brought it up. The protesters wanted students from non-magical families to be denied entrance at Hogwarts. Their reasons ranged from exposure risks to accusing that the children were using stolen magic.

"That must have been what he was talking about …" Sirius mumbled under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I just heard that some of the kids from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw house are transferring to Drumstrag. That must be why some of the professors came back early."

"Because they don't want their kids around 'dangerous muggles'?"

"Stupid right?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Maybe they shouldn't be allowed, for now at least."

"Are you fucking insane?" Sirius moved straight in front of me looking at me in disbelief. 

"You heard how crazy and violent they were at the protest."

"So!" He threw his hands in the air as if it wasn't even a real problem.

"They'll attack them here. I bet they'll even be fights on the train coming tonight."

"That doesn't mean they shouldn't be allowed." 

"They'll be _attacked_; it's for their own safety."

"Then they'll just fight back, duh!" Sirius turned and walked away effectively ending the conversation.

"I swear I have a bad feeling about this

The train didn't arrive that night, a delay apparently. Waiting at the entrance I glanced at Sirius who furrowed his brows as he crossed his arms. The professors didn't provide any details but they were obviously upset by what ever happened on the train.

Sirius didn't want to talk about anything. It was easy to assume that there must have been some kind of major fight. Walking back through the castle I looked around wondering if this might be the last peaceful night the walls would see for a long time.

When we got back to the common room I lingered near the fireplace not looking at anything in particular. In the distant I could hear Sirius yell something about his pillow. My little kitten bounded down the stairs. I picked him up pulling a small piece of white cloth out from his claws. I smirked giving the kitten a kiss before taking a shower.

Sitting on my bed afterward I didn't notice what was wrong right away. I grabbed at the head of my bed but my pillows were missing. Looking around the room I noticed that all the pillows were gone. I walked around looking under the beds but they were all gone too. I wondered to all the other girl's dorms but it was all the same, none had any pillows.

I walked down stairs walking slowly as the only light came from the dying fire. All the throw pillows were missing. I looked up to the boy's stair case vowing that I wouldn't let him get to me. I went back to bed waking up all through the night having tossed and turned desperate to find any comfort. An ache formed on my neck that throbbed and increased with each ticking hour.

As a ray of sun filtered threw the room, my eyes felt sore. The ache on my neck had spread down my back and shoulder. I drew the covers trying to go back to sleep but a burning anger toward Sirius grew until I couldn't take it.

I threw off the covers and marched all the way up to Sirius' room. I threw opened the door ready to let out my anger on him. I huffed at the sight. Sirius had pilled all the pillows onto his bed and placed himself on top. He was on his stomach as he hugged a large pillow underneath him. He groaned slightly and drooled as pressed his face further into the pillow.

He looked so comfortable and it pissed me off. I took one step back and ran towards his bed and jumped. I landed right on him as I grabbed for the pillow he was holding. Sirius grunted in surprise and grabbed at me. We both rolled off the bed still holding on to the same pillow.

"Let go!" I pressed my knees into his gut on top of him as I pulled backward on the pillow.

Sirius rolled over to the side taking me with him. Sirius stood quickly yanking the pillow upward forcing me to stand. I forced my weight back trying to force the pillow away from his grip. Sirius' face suddenly froze and slacked I turned around as I let go of the pillow making me stumble back.

I looked behind me as I heard someone cough. There stood James, Peter, and Remus with their trunks abandoned behind them. Peter stood wide eyed and ready to bolt out of the room at a monuments notice. I felt my face heat up as Remus coughed uncertainly again while James looked to Sirius for some sort of an answer.

I glanced over at the mirror to see my hair was a rat's nest and my shirt was twisted and revealed a little too much cleavage. Before the full effect of the embarrassment could hit me I felt a pillow hit me square in the face. I toppled over onto some pillows that had fallen on the floor.

Before the boys could react I flung myself at Sirius tackling him onto the floor grabbing the pillow out of his grip and gave him a hard whack before remembering that we had company. I stood up adjusting my top picking at the ends.

"Nice to see you guys again." In an attempt to save any dignity I might have had left I quickly exited the room. As I walked away I could hear bits of their conversation.

"So . . . I guess that's why neither of you have responded to our letters." Remus questioned.

"No shit?" Sirius retorted before letting out a large bark like laugh.

I walked down the hallway keeping my face down as some of the boys would momentarily stop or poke their heads out to see me walk away before smirking to themselves. This was very bad.

I walked into my dorm slamming the door behind me.

"Where are all the pillows?" Lily was looking under her bed with her hand extended grasping for anything that might be under there. The other girls were doing the same poking around the room.


	27. Chapter 27 Bane

**_Previously: _**_I walked down the hallway keeping my face down as some of the boys momentarily stopped or poked their heads out to see who the girl was before they smirked to themselves. This was very bad._

_I walked into my dorm slamming the door behind me._

_"Where are all the pillows?" Lily was looking under her bed with her hand extended grasping for anything that might be under there. The other girls were doing the same poking around the room._

**Chapter 27 Bane**

The Gryffindor common room was in an uproar. I stood in the back corner as students yelled, argued, whispered, or marched up to their rooms. It was a chaotic portrait.

Sirius sat in an arm chair next to me. He leaned back slumped with his legs extended wide. He folded his hands on his stomach and sighed as we watched Remus, the other Prefects, the Head Boy and Head Girl take hold of the situation.

Just a few hours earlier we had the welcome back lunch which barely anyone had actually eaten. Headmaster Dumbledore had started with an announcement stating that what happened on the train was regrettable and that any muggle-borns were encouraged to stay at Hogwarts. He also added a very stern comment that everyone in the castle would ensure the safety of every student.

I looked over at Sirius; it looked like he had considered jumping in along with James. Some of the others thought that muggle-borns shouldn't be allowed in since they were apparently thieves and dangerous. I watched as Sirius flared his nostrils at the drama unfolding before us. The very thought that any Gryffindor would be swayed by a very 'Slytherin' idea was disturbing to him and he made sure everybody knew that.

He was also still a bit bitter that no one explained exactly what had happened on the train. Everyone was so riled up and tense that no one really made any sense. Remus was busy with the others trying to keep order, James seemed to be under the delusion that he was some sort of a prefect now, and poor Peter seemed to be slightly traumatized by whatever had happened and had taken to stuttering as he retreated to his bed.

I sat on the arm of the chair that Sirius occupied and rubbed my forehead. It didn't look like we were getting any answers any time soon. Sirius sat up and leaned forward as a shoving match started between two upper classmates. The boys looked ready to throw blows. One I recognized as Andries Price, one of the Chasers for the Quidditch team.

"Then how do you explain part of the train cars being so conveniently separated by an explosion? You're one of them aren't you?" Andries was ready to shove the other boy before James grabbed his arm pulling him back urging him to calm down.

"All I said was that you can't just blame them when you have no proof what happened you damn thick headed troll." The other boy spat unattractively. I heard Remus call him Chas as he led him to the opposite side of the room.

"Think we'll find out what actually happened before dinner?" Sirius asked me, looking annoyed.

"Unlikely." I leaned back as we both started to listen in on other people's conversations again.

We overheard stories that ranged from a dueling stand off, attacks from Dementors, Ministry conspiracy, and Death Eater plots. The only thing that remained consistent was that several train cars toward the end were disconnected by an explosion. The size of the explosion was apparently debatable. One thing that Sirius was able to piece together was that the ending two cars were usually occupied by Hufflepuffs which held a great deal of muggle borns and half bloods.

"So it was a hate crime?" I asked.

"Maybe … but I don't know. The Hufflepuff House actually has just as many purebloods as Ravenclaw and Gryffindor so there were bound to be a handful in there too. Something else must have happened." Sirius hunched over, his arms resting on his knees.

"Maybe some of the stories are true?" I added.

"Like Dementors?" Sirius huffed in annoyance.

"Well they all say it was a duel … and maybe 'dementors' was actually someone cloaked all in black."

"That actually makes sense." He snorted and reluctantly smirked.

"I have my moments of superior genius." I replied.

"I wouldn't go that far." Sirius gave a small laugh before getting up to talk to one of his team mates.

The rest of the day progressively got worse. The divide that had grown between the Gryffindor's was nothing on what was going on in the Ravenclaw house. From what I heard from all the chatter was that the Daily Prophet had left out quite a bit of what was going on.

Extra security was being placed at entrances to the wizard world that were near large muggle populations. Some shops and restaurants in London had banned muggleborns and their relatives. While I didn't know if it was completely true it was also rumored that a pureblood had been killed at a muggle cross walk. They made the story sound like it was done on purpose and that the Ministry was covering it up.

Then there was a petition to ban muggle-borns and their parents from Diagon Ally. This is what seemed to cause most of the fighting among the Ravenclaw's. James had told me that many of the Purebloods in that house had families in politics and magical research that placed intelligence in the highest regard. So if the Department of Mysteries, known for taking in only the cleverest, said something then it must be absolutely true.

It wasn't until now that I realized exactly how the rest of the world saw them. I knew the history, how Unspeakables were always credited in winning wars, making advancements, and solving many magical mysteries. The department was so advanced that they were considered an entirely separate entity that the Ministry of Magic had no authorization over. They were held on such a high pedestal that most found it difficult not to believe them. So if Voldemort, a self-proclaimed Unspeakable, said muggles were stealing magic, then to them it must be true.

That night we all received stern lectures about proper student conduct from respective Heads of House. Lily held on tightly to my little kitten the entire time. I stood next to her trying to give her some sort of support. Lily was a strong person but it was obvious she knew that she would become a target. Many people, even in our own house, stared at her a little longer and stood a little farther away.

The next morning was eerily quiet. Our house was known for having the rowdiest kids, even if one didn't include Sirius and James. I stayed behind in my dorm. I watched Lily slowly shift through her trunk for her textbooks for a moment. Her movements were sloth like as if she was putting all her energy into thinking about something else.

"Lily?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm almost ready for class. You don't have to wait up for me."

"What … What really happened on the train?" I asked.

Lily hesitated before putting the last book in her bag as she sat on the floor. "Everyone seemed to be arguing or fighting. They …. Some think that people… like me really stole magic. The Ministry said that -"

"It's a lie." I blurted out.

Lily looked up at me. I saw it in her face. She actually considered that she might have actually stolen magic without knowing it. She was looking for some reassurance that she hadn't robbed some magic from Severus as a child.

I sat on the floor next to her. "It's just a bunch of purest propaganda. You know that, don't you Lily?"

"Yes, of course." Lily wiped her eyes giving a small smile. "It's just even if they don't say it, I can see it. Everyone is scared and pretty soon they're going to want to do something about it."

"Maybe that's what he wants …" I whispered to myself.

"Hmm?" Lily's head turned to the side in confusion.

"It's nothing. Come on or we'll be late." I stood heading towards the door with my bag swung around over my shoulder.

"Voldemort, … that's who you were talking about, wasn't it." Lily stood up slowly and didn't wait for an answer before walking through the door ahead of me.

Nothing was able to quiet the whispers passing between all the students. And nothing in the universe could stop James Potter. He had started to fret over Lily again. She brushed him aside but he was able to keep her within eyesight. He had even been giving Remus a hard time. Remus at first looked offended that James would worry so much but that quickly went to complete irritation. James looked like he was hovering around Remus just waiting for someone to make a wrong move.

James was hot on my heels as we made our way through the halls to our next class. "Sam, I mean it! It isn't safe you can't wander off on –"

"Stop mothering everyone or I swear I'll hex you myself." Sirius's right eye twitched as he jogged to catch up.

"Sirius you should know better than anyone else what can happen to them." James insisted.

'That's it; you're officially on my shit list." Sirius gripped the strap to his bag in anger as he stopped and stared James down.

"That's _not_ what I meant at all." James raised his hands try to explain himself.

"Come on, I think we can lose them." Remus whispered while Lily waved her hand to us to follow her quickly.

I grabbed onto his hand as we raced through the halls to hopefully avoid having to sit next to James. Remus held on to my hand until we sat down on the long rows of benches for Charms class.

"Finally, for a moment I thought we were going to have to tie him up and gag him just to shut up him up." Lily leaned back in her seat and groaned.

"That should be plan 'B'. I'm sure we can find an empty closet that we can stash him in somewhere." Remus frowned and looked a little too serious to my liking.

"He's just worried since you're both prefects that you'll end up in the middle of all the fighting." I still thought that James was annoying but I couldn't help but defend him.

"I'm not sure how much of all these indirect insults I can take." Remus groaned. "But I'll overlook it this time." Remus reached into my bag and grabbed out the map and stuffed it into his as the professor walked in. "Don't worry you'll get a kick out of what I got planned."

The rest of the day went pretty much the same. James continued to be annoying, insisting that we need his protection 24/7. Class with the Ravenclaw's was the worst. They had become nit-picky, rude, and over all just plain dramatic. They didn't argue about what happened on the train or Voldemort's recent announcement. Instead they took out their aggressions on everything else. Spells were 'accidentally' sent in the wrong direction. They also felt the need to constantly correct or over exaggerate information just to try to make the other sound less intelligent than themselves. It was inter-house warfare as Sirius had put it.

By the end of the day both Lily and I had enough. Remus was more resilient and continued to help keep order and stop fights. Lily had planned our escape. We made our way through the castle to an out of the way corridor that was no longer used.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To see Severus." Lily answered keep a brisk pace.

"He … He might not want to see me."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"I, we … It's nothing. I just don't think he'll be happy to see me."

"It can't be anything that bad?" She paused to look at me. "Severus isn't a bad person Samantha. A little strange at times, but whatever happened, I'm sure he'll forgive you as long as you didn't mean to do it on purpose."

I kept on following Lily despite the feeling of wanting to turn and run the opposite direction.

Snape was in an old classroom that looked like it was being used as storage. He sat at an old table with his nose inches from a leather bound book. Snape had been obsessed over books about magical inventions and creating spell incantations. I closed the door silently behind me.

"Looking to outdo our professors, Severus?" Lily called after he didn't seem to notice our entrance.

"Lily, you're here." Severus's face lit up. He quickly stood up causing the chair he was sitting on to fall back. He mumbled over some words I couldn't understand as he tried to regain his composure as he picked up the chair.

Lily looked at the books on the table and pulled out some notes he had taken. "Severus, what exactly are you working on?"

I peeked over Lily's shoulder from a distance.

"It's nothing." Severus stacked the books trying to hide the rest of his notes. He reached out his hand to take the notes that were in Lily's hand. He gave a sideways glance toward. I could see the blood rushing to his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Oh, come on. It looks like you're working on a spell." Lily said.

"Well, it's … it's silly."

"Aren't most spells?"

"Yes, well … It's a spell that suspends a person into the air … by the ankle."

Lily stopped and knitted her eyebrows together. She wasn't exactly thrilled by what she heard. Severus hesitated as his cheeks darkened to a deep red color. I knew it was now or never.

"Try it on me." They both looked at me in surprise. "I've seen how much work you've put into it. I trust you."

A small smile played on Lily's lips.

"I – I, okay." Severus stammered as he turned around and pulled out his wand.

I walked toward the center of the room and watched as Lily closed the door. I stood tall masking the slight bit of fear that his spell might not actually work. Severus's hand shook slightly as he raised his wand. He kept stealing glances at Lily who crossed her arms watching intently with her wand ready in case anything happened.

"Steady yourself Severus." I called out to him.

I watched him take a deep breath as his shaking stopped. A determined look crossed over his face.

"Levicorpus."

It felt like the ground underneath me was swept away taking me with it. The whole world around me flipped upside down. I dangled from air. I looked up toward my feet. An invisible force had taken hold around my ankle. I tried not wiggle since the pressure felt like an iron grip. I looked at my legs glad I have changed into pants before following Lily.

"Are you alright?" Lily called out to me from bellow.

"Yeah," I laughed. I waved my hands trying to gain some kind of stability. "It's like bungee jumping without the bungee."  
Lily laughed as she looked to Severus. He actually had a genuine smile.

"Please tell me you have a counter spell for this. I'm starting to get a head rush." I called out after hearing the blood pulsing in my ears.

"I'll catch her." Lily positioned herself bellow me as I lifted my upper body.

A stone cold serious look swept over Severus' face before I dropped from the air landing on Lily. She caught most of my fall as she stumbled back. Severus jogged over and helped us both up.

"That was impressive Severus." Lily rolled her shoulders then looked to me. "And you're heavy. I'm not doing that again."

"Thank you Lily. You always know what to say." I rolled my eyes.

We left before dinner back to our respective common rooms. As Severus went down to the dungeons I saw Hector and a pretty blonde girl that I didn't know heading down one of the moving stair cases. I pretended not to notice and kept on walking. Lily didn't say anything but it felt awkward. I always got the sneaking suspension that Lily always knew more than she let on.

As we rounded the last corner to the common room James and Sirius seemed to be arguing. Peter stopped them before we got to close to hear what it was about.

"Anything wrong?" Lily placed her hands on her hips.

"Nope, just creative differences." Sirius grabbed James and Peter by their collars and dragged them through the portrait before Lily could further question them.

We followed them in but they were already dashing up the stairs. I looked over toward Remus who was pinching the bridge of his nose as a freckled faced 1st year girl talked excitedly as she waved her arms around.

Slowly, small groups of kids drifted out of the common room to the dining hall. I stayed back with Remus who let himself fall onto the couch. Sirius came down the stairs dramatically placing his feet heavily on each step making his presence known.

"Everything … okay?" I questioned.

"Everything's _fine_." James exaggerated.

Remus raised his eyebrows at James. We both watched them march out through the frame doorway. Peter was the only one of the three who looked back.

"I've never met anyone with more mood swings than those two." Remus grunted as he got off the couch.

"They were certainly made for each other." I muttered.

I matched Remus' leisurely pace as we made our way through the castle. He talked about how they're had been some real problems in the Ravenclaw house and that the only two who hadn't been affected were the Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's. He went on talking about how Aiden was trying to convince the Head Boys and Girls of each house to agree to a unified patrolling schedule. Remus still had hope that this whole thing would blow over.

James, Sirius, and Peter kept to themselves all throughout dinner. I stayed with Remus but I couldn't help glancing over to them with an uneasy feeling. Bad things tended to happen when they distant themselves from everyone else.

I grew even more suspicious as the week ended. The boys kept to themselves and stayed moody. Remus gave up on them and went on his way to break up the numerous fights that tended to erupt even in the most unlikely times.

By Saturday afternoon everything had calmed down. The fights had dwindled among our year and the 7th year students because they were too busy studying for exams. With the boys being distant and Remus and Lily always busy with prefect duties I ended up outside under a large oak tree between the forbidden forest and the Quidditch field to study alone. I looked up, watching the Slytherin's play. Hector was up there and I couldn't help but notice the pretty green eyed blond with a couple other girls watching them in the stand.

Everything seemed so nice and peaceful until I heard the rustling of clothes and someone running past me. I looked up to see Lucius running toward the court yard. I stood up shielding my eyes to see what was going on. The other boys were touching down or flying low. With all the teachers being trigger happy they didn't want to get caught in the 'no fly zone.'

I let my gaze follow one of the boy's pointed finger while he said something to Hector. Across the grounds at the court yard I saw a boy hanging upside down in mid air struggling waving his arms about. It was certainly Severus' spell. I ran down the small hill following Lucius.

As I got closer I could see that it _was_ Severus being suspended by his ankle. I pushed harder to run but I was too far away. Students were gathering closer around him. I could hear the laughter even from where I was. I slowed down as I saw Lily's vibrant red hair push through the growing crowed.

Unfortunately, by the time she made it Severus' pants were magically pushed towards his knees. Even I could see the horrible grey color even though I was still a good distance away. I cursed under my breath at Severus' total disregard for appearance.

I huffed as I finally reached the court yard finally catching up to Lucius as Severus hit the ground. I couldn't make out what was happening but before I could react there was yelling all around. I pushed through several more people just in time to see Lucius block an attack to Severus. I looked over to see James with a furious look on his face. I looked over at Lily who stood between them. My mouth dropped that she hadn't done anything to stop James.

I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me back as spell cast by Sirius and Lucius sparked in midair. I was pushed back and bumped into a few others who had scattered back.

"I can't believe this! Black, what do you think you're doing?" Aiden yelled as he stood in front of me with the Ravenclaw Head Boy by his side.

"Attacking a fellow student _and_ a prefect in front of a large group of students. Do have any brain cells left or has quidditch destroyed them all?" The Ravenclaw Head Boy was tall and wiry with dark skin and light brown eyes. He had a stern look on his face that made him look more like a professor than a student.

Before Sirius could retort Professor McGonagall marched through the crowed looking ready to turn everyone last one of us into hamsters. I took several large steps back with everyone else to avoid being labeled guilty by association.

McGonagall's nostrils flared as she simply pointed to the school with her wand firmly in her other hand in case they didn't take the hint. Sirius and James kept quiet as they walked back to school but their heads were high.

I looked around and just noticed that Severus had taken off. Lily had her hands crossed as she slowly followed Lucius and McGonagall. The Ravenclaw Head Boy had already taken to dispersing the crowed.

"What happened?" Aiden looked at me scratching his head in annoyance.

"I don't know. I was too far away to hear anything. All I saw was Severus hanging in the air."

"What spell was that?" He was looking up at the spot where Severus had just been suspended from.

"I'm not sure." I lied looking away.

"Huh … well be careful. I have patrol, see you around." He waved good bye as he made his way around the courtyard towards the herbology entrance.

I walked back to get my books, feeling edgy. The spell was definitely the same one that Severus had shown Lily and me. I gripped the strap to my bag tightly. I got the feeling that Severus wouldn't be so forgiving and would likely blame me for James learning how to do the spell and turn it on him.

It was late in the evening when I was able to finally find Lily in a lonely corner of the library. I walked curiously toward her wondering what happened. Severus was a good friend of hers. I couldn't understand why she wouldn't help defend him or even go see if he was ok.

"Hey, Lily, are you ok?" I timidly sat down on the edge of a chair across the table from her.

"I'm fine."

"Oh… okay."

"Look, I'm not the one with the problem." Lily slammed the book closed and shoved it in her bag.

"Then who _is_ the one with the problem." I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Severus." Lily sat up abruptly and stormed out of the library. I thought it best not to follow her.

I took the long way back to the dorm. My little kitten jumped and hung onto my pants before I could step through. I carried him in my arms trying to calm him down. I was surprised to see that the room was completely empty except for Remus. I walked around to couches to face him.

I stopped myself before I could say anything. Remus stood in the middle of the room behind the coffee table holding what looked like a colorful paperback book. His face is what bothered me. It was flushed red in anger, his eyes intense as he looked down at the book.

"Remus?"

"This is getting out of hand." Remus walked over to the fireplace and tossed the book into the fire.

I stood next to him and leaned forward trying to decipher the title. "What was that?"

"Pureblood propaganda crap."

I raised my eyebrows at him. He wasn't exactly known for cursing. He sat on the long ancient leather couch opposite of the fire place watching the book shrivel into black ash. I watched him lean back with a sigh stretching his arms out on the head rest.

I sat down next to him trying to judge his expression. The kitten squirmed in my embrace and pounced onto Remus' chest purring loudly. Remus winced as the cat's claws dug into his shirt.

"What is this little guys name any way? I only hear you call him Kitty." Remus picked up the kitten and held it out in front of him before looking at me in disbelief. "You're just calling him Kitty aren't you?"

"I have no idea what to call him!" I groaned as Remus laughed bringing the cat close to him.

"How about Agrippa?" The kitten lightly bit into his hand keeping his eyes locked on Remus' face. "I guess not … How about we just call you Bane just to annoy Sirius? Then we can say you're the 'Bane' of his existence."

The kitten swished his tail as if he was thinking about it before he bumped his head against Remus' chest in agreement.

"He's talking behind my cat's back already?"

"He _hates_ the poor thing."

**Next Time:**

Things start heating up in Hogwarts in more ways than one.


	28. Chapter 28 Uncertainty

A/N: First of all, thank you so much to all you readers who have been alerting and fav'ing this story since the last chapter I posted. It's you guys that have really helped me push myself to keep writing even when every word took so much effort to type.

Sending all my love to you readers. 3

Chapter 28 Uncertainty

The pranks and fights didn't die down around Hogwarts even with Sirius and James stuck in detention. House points had sunk to nearly non-existent levels. The Hufflepuffs had such a large lead that no one else even tried to compete. But that wasn't what was causing the uneasiness that no one talked about.

Outside of school people disappeared, one by one. Many of them seemed so unlikely that people just couldn't wrap their head around it. It was just too many for it to be unconnected. That same sneaking fear crept inside the castle walls. One by one students would silently leave.

I walked away from the small rolling hills that belonged to the Care of Magical Creatures class. Lucius was watched another Slytherin girl as we pushed a cart full of left over plants that we used as animal feed to the green house. The girl looked uneasy and continued to pick at a loose string on the edge of her skirt. Before she was out of view she dashed over to the professor.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "This is getting quite pathetic. I mean about muggleborn wizards. No one wants to talk about it but it is rather over the top to actually fear them."

"Is it really bad in your house? What are they saying?"

"Well," he hesitated, "I think it's mainly the mums. Mine has gone quite insane over the ordeal. … Many have actually. I don't want to believe it; everything tells me not too but …"

"The missing wizards and witches?" I suggested.

"Well someone is doing it. And all those real deaths to purebloods out in the muggle world. Something is happening."

"You don't think that muggles were really doing that, do you?"

"I'm … I wish I could firmly say no. But it does bother me. There is a reason we don't let muggles know about us. They're stronger now, they wouldn't stand a chance but they could do real damage with all those bombs they all insist on stock piling."

"I guess I never really thought about it before."

"It would be the modern version of the witch hunts but with bombs. They'd kill themselves off. It's actually more humanitarian to keep them oblivious."

"I guess …"

He gave a small laugh as we reached the green house and parked the cart at the end along with the others. "It doesn't make sense does it? … What I said earlier, muggles killing wizards. Maybe it's my mum's paranoia getting to me. How could a muggle steal magic if he doesn't know anything about it to begin with, let along kill one?"

"It doesn't make sense."

"Well, it looks like your body guards are getting impatient. I'll see you around."

I looked over to see Sirius and James waiting at the entrance with their arms crossed. I took my time walking toward them giving a sweet smile to match Sirius' annoyed look.

"Hey, - oh what's going on?"

James' eyes kept darting to something inside. I peeked over to see Peter with a crying girl over his shoulder. The whole scene looked odd, mainly the Peter with a girl in extremely close proximity part. Her body shook as she sobbed as Peter tried his best to console her. A couple of other Hufflepuff girls stood off to the side staring down at their shoes. I looked over to Sirius when James said nothing.

"Don't look at me; I don't speak sobbing teenage girl. You're guess is as good as mine." Sirius' eyes narrowed at me.

I bit my lower lip unsure of what to do next. Sirius just huffed and walked away.

James stood next to me with his hands in his pockets. "I don't know what to do either. We just found her like this."

'"I –I was …. Just so- It's not fair!" The girl hiccupped as she raised her face before she stopped again, trying to dry her face with her scarf.

It took a moment to recognize her but it was Emma, the Ravenclaw girl I had shared a carriage with when I first arrived to Hogwarts with Lily.

"James, go get Lily, they're friends." He took off before I could completely finish my sentence.

I timidly walked up to her. "What happened, Emma? What can we do?"

"G-go back in time." Emma gave a weak smile as she stood back away from Peter.

"It's her mom, she wants her to go back home." Peter's face was flushed in embarrassment. I don't think he had much experience with crying girls.

"Why would she do that?" One of the Hufflepuff girls came close and rubbed Emma's back in support.

"When she found out I was a witch- she … she's a muggle. My dad too. They decided to get the Daily Prophet. They know about all the protests and disappearances."

A collective "Oh" sounded among us.

Just then Lily came jogging towards us with James in tow. Lily eventually led her away with the two Hufflepuff girls. I didn't question on how James knew exactly where Lily was.

Everyday seemed to be filled with new gossip about protests, fights, and students' leaving that it was easy to get wrapped up in all. Some of us non-players almost forgot about the match against Gryffindor and Slytherin today. There had already been so many arguments, pranks, and fights that no one really noticed the influx between the two houses as something out of the ordinary.

I followed a line of students holding large jackets and blankets as they headed toward the playing field, stepping into each other's tracks in the deep snow. Lily and Remus were ahead of me complaining about Aiden. Apparently he had made it his personal mission to stop the anti-mud blood campaign from spreading too much into Hogwarts to the point of trying to control other house 'operations'.

I kept behind still dwelling on my annoyance of Sirius taking my blanket just moments earlier. He claimed that it was 'of utmost importance' and that he would give it back before the game started. I didn't even have a chance to reply, because he just ran off.

By the time we reached the stands it felt like the temperature had dropped even more. I was probably the only one who didn't have an extra cover. Sitting down, the wind felt like needles against my face. The sky was dark grey with a threat of a snow storm. I hoped the game would end quickly.

"He isn't going to bring my blanket back is he?" I sat next to Remus who held out his own.

"Come on, you should know better by now. You can't leave anything around him unguarded." He brought cover over us and fell silent. "Oh, I finished the map."

"I forgot about that. I'm so used to Sirius having it all the time." I absentmindedly pulled at my hair to cover my ears.

Remus pulled out the map from his pocket, "Let's pull a little prank on Sirius. "It's not over the top, but he'll hate it."

He handed the map over to me. As soon as I touched it ink seemed to bleed from the paper slowly, forming words.

_I love what you've done with your hair._

I looked over to Remus but he grimaced at the paper. I looked down and more words had formed.

_How do you get it to come out of your nostrils like that?_

"Well aren't you two cozy?" Sirius stood tall in front of us with his arms crossed. A smile played on his lips but a twitch formed one side. "Oh, sorry sweetie but I forgot your blanket in the lockers. I'll give it back after. No time right now. Oh for me? Thank you!"

Sirius snatched the map from my hands. His hard smile slowly faded as his eyes darted across the paper reading whatever it had to say. "Think you're so funny getting smart with me, huh?" Sirius held the map out toward me as he locked in a cold stare.

I looked over to see what it had said the words had already faded and started to bleed out something else. It read:

_Am I getting smart with you? How would you know?_

Sirius' eye twitched as he tossed it into my lap and left. "Thank you very little."

"I don't think I'll ever get that blanket back now, but it was worth it." I covered my face and laughed as Sirius stomped on each stair down.

The match between the two became too much of a blur for me. I could hardly see anything through the snow flurries that started to come down as soon as the whistle was blown. That and it was much too cold to concentrate on anything. All I could hear was the announcer's voice booming through the speakers and screams from people who happened to see something through the snow.

I sat closer to Remus wondering why I came here. He put) his arm over around my shoulders and I leaned in. I couldn't stop feeling nervous. Hector was the new Beater for the Slytherins.

But there was another reason I tried pushing out of my mind. What would Hector think? It shouldn't matter though; I'd seen him trolling the halls with the same girl for a while now. It shouldn't matter.

I refocused on the game; all I could make out were the silhouettes of the players. It was difficult to tell who was who. When I squinted I could see there were faded colors of red and green against the snow. The announcer shouted a call naming points for a Slytherin goal.

I had just made out Sirius's form when there came a sickening crack from below the stands. My heart sank to my gut in fear as a bludger hurled towards Sirius. He jolted away but the ball skimmed painfully against his right thigh and smashed into the bottom wooden beams of the stands.

I grabbed onto Remus uncertainly. But my eyes stayed on Sirius as the stands creaked and groaned as the bludger threw itself back into the playing field. There was a collective silence of uncertainty as the stands gave one final groan but stood its ground.

As the snow fall lightened the game picked up with the quaffle being thrown relentlessly back and forth. I watch Sirius as he slammed into opposing players knocking them off balance. As hard as he played with his team mates, they had a difficult time avoiding the slaughter of bludgers being slammed toward them.

The Slytherins had adopted the strategy of brute force. It was like Hector was playing tennis with the bludgers. As soon as he hit one, his team mate was on the opposite side ready to hit the ball into a new target. The Gryffindor beaters could hardly keep up.

The Slytherin team kept on adding on the points. Sirius did his best to keep his team from falling too far behind. But James and the Slytherin seeker dropped right down in the middle of the game, weaving between the players and knocking everyone off their rhythm.

James sped off gaining on the snitch. Both seekers had their arms out-stretched as they shoved at each other. Barely inches away a bludger hurled staright at them knocking them off their brooms.

Everyone in the stands jumped to their feet. James hurtled to the ground tumbling through the air. Lily pushed herself against the railing yelling his name while blocking my view of him hitting the ground.

I couldn't breathe; I couldn't see James but Sirius' form darted down across my field of vision to where James would be. I felt a warm hand on my arm. I looked to see that I had grabbed on to Remus.

His face was grim but he widened his eyes and exhaled a long breath. "He's alright. Looks like they did a spell to soften the blow."

We both leaned forward trying to look around a still panicked Lily. James was lying on his back with the Headmaster, nurse, and Hagrid all around him. He moved but looked like he was in pain as he grabbed onto his leg. Sirius was looking away up to the sky not too far away from James. I followed his line of vision to see the stands opposite of us in a cheer.

"They won!?" I blurted out.

Apparently the Slytherin's seeker was able to keep a hold on his broom. He held up the snitch with one hand and held onto his stomach with his other hunched over. Two of his other team mates flew parallel to him closely as they descended together.

The walk back to the dorms was depressing. Everyone kept to themselves and went to bed to thaw off. The next day wasn't better until James showed up at breakfast all in one piece. And for a captain who's team just lost, he was in a pretty good mood.

"I still think he must have cracked his skull harder than everyone thinks." I added as I walked with Lily and Remus out of the Hall.

"Hey, wait up." James trotted up to us while Sirius begrudgingly left a pretty blonde with a cheery childish face.

"And why should we." Lily snapped as she picked up her pace ahead of his.

"But you were so worried about me yesterday that I thought you might want to personally make sure I'm okay?"

"I think we should just finally let her kill him and get this whole thing over with." Sirius bumped his head with his hand.

"Yes, I see you are unfortunately fine."

"Awww, come on Lily –"

"Go play chicken with that damn willow tree." Lily huffed as she twirled around and crossed her arms.

A look of confusion crossed James, Sirius, and my face while Remus pinched his nose in annoyance.

"Morons …" Lily stomped away leaving us staring at her back.

"I don't get it … playing with chickens and a tree? What does that even mean?" James threw his hands up in the air.

"Must be a muggle kid's game." Sirius added.

"We should play it some time." Peter bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah . . . you guys go do that." Remus sighed while leading me away from them while mumbling. "They really are a bunch of morons."

"I still don't get it." I stated.

Remus chose to ignore me and kept on walking forward. I could only guess that it really wasn't something he'd want to explain.

Later on that day trying to get Hector alone had proven harder than I imagined. I had wanted to congratulate him. I'd found myself not wanting him completely out of my life. I wanted the security of knowing that I could rely on him if I needed to.

But by the time I had caught him alone in an empty hall exiting the baths he just gave me an empty look. He walked away even as I called out to him. It stung deeper than I would have thought, seeing his back as he walked away. I knew I deserved it but it didn't make it hurt any less.

The days after that went on like that between Hector and me. As a drift grew between us I just seemed to float closer towards Remus. Even Severus could barely stand the sight of me. He had somehow convinced our Divinations professor to switch up the students again which landed me with Sirius.

I wanted to stay mad at Sirius for what he had done to Severus but I just didn't have the anger in me to do so. As much as Sirius could be annoying, he was my friend and that was something that I had in short supply. Especially since Remus had left, again. It made my stomach uneasy. I had to find out what he and the others were up too.

But perhaps it also came at a good time. Valentine 's Day had been fast approaching. I tried my best to remain invisible, which was, either fortunately or unfortunately, easy. I didn't want to deal with it. If I could have skipped the whole day I would have. I could feel the impending embarrassment.

I sat on my bed twisting the sea green tinted pearl ring on my finger. I hadn't given it that much thought as to who sent it. Perhaps it was actually meant for someone else. And that was pretty much how I spent Valentine's day.

Luckily, everything was low key with owls dropping small heart shaped boxes Valentine gifts. Since it was a weekday everyone still had classes. I kept to myself trying to look completely absorbed in my work so that I would be left alone. Once classes were over I retreated to my dorm to hide from the rest of the world.

I was restless that night. The moon was just too bright as it filtered through a gap in the curtains. I thought back trying to find anything I might have over looked about what Sirius and James might have been up too. The only two solid things were that Peter always looked like he didn't get enough sleep when Remus would leave and that my map was always missing during those times too. I could only think that they would somehow leave Hogwarts to join Remus. I frowned in resentment that they didn't trust me with something like that.

I wanted to catch them red handed in their trouble making. I just had to know what they were up to. I couldn't let it go.

I got up slowly out of bed, careful to minimize every creak and groan. I slipped on some shoes and put my cloak on. I stepped out onto the stair case. I stopped half way just before the walls opened up to reveal the common room. I sat on the stairs and closed my eyes and carefully listened for any sound.

I had no idea how long I sat there but eventually I heard slow footsteps on the wooden floors. Then came the metal creaking of the portrait being opened with the soft snores of the painted lady. I waited until it was closed. I took deep full breaths counting to ten before following. Half way across the common room I stopped. I looked around at the pink heart confetti and candy wrappers that still littered the floor. It was still Valentine's Day. I walked back with the uneasy feeling of what the boys; mainly Sirius might be up too.


	29. Chapter 29 I Watch People Smooze

**Chapter 29: I Watch People Smooze**

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait but the section of the story is coming to a close and I'm trying work everything out. But as compensation this chapter is extra long =) Thank you to all of you readers who have subscribed to my story. You guys have really kept me going!_**

One thing about traditional school that I had never anticipated is that just before exam time my mind will continue to study even in my dreams. I couldn't escape it. Just as I would relax and drift into sleep, the mindless dates and names of goblin rebellions would cross my mind. For something so sedentary, studying for the OWLs was exhausting.

While I have since come to expect suspicious behavior from Sirius, James, and Peter, it was very odd from Remus. He had become evasive whenever I asked him about his absences. He didn't want to talk about his sick grandmother either. Any time I pressed the issue he would end up leaving for one reason or another and I had to drop the subject or risk never seeing him again.

Everything was business as usual with Aiden at the lead. The fighting came back to a more ordinary level and everything just seemed so normal. But of course that meant that I hardly ever saw Sirius or James outside of class. As much as they underestimated Peter, he wasn't the one being caught.

Aiden was resourceful and clever. Hardly anything was able to get past him. Many of the students had taken to calling him, His Majesty, behind his back. He didn't like the name, but I've heard Lily say it was because he would rather be called Prime Minister in a few years.

While he seemed in control it was in reality only done so by a thread. His house had become sharply divided. Add that all the Ravenclaws being in the same room put a strain on their tolerance level. Many had taken to siding with Slytherins. Gryffindor could have been a solid rival alternative but many in my own house had taken a liking to the purest attitude.

This inter-house rivalry showed in the last game when Gryffindor played against Ravenclaw. The opposing team held such a vicious grudge against each other that they could hardly play as a team. The match against Hufflepuff proved more of a challenge, which was I was told by James to be a bit of a surprise.

My days seemed to revolve around spending time with Remus as we both tutored a very stressed out Peter. He had received a very strong worded howler in which just about everyone in our house heard about his disappointing performance at school. No one deserved that kind of embarrassment.

I was rather comfortable and content with studying being my main worry. But that couldn't last. Dumbledore, who I was sure had forgotten about me by now, had called me to his office. Spring Break was near and he asked if I wanted to stay at Hogwarts or come with him and Hector on a few banquets that he was forced to attend. My lack of speech must have given away that I had no idea what to think. He decided to let me dwell on the matter.

Here we were supposed to be in hiding and now Dumbledore was going to walk around showing off his new pets. What was his angle? What was the purpose? Why was he doing this?

The easy thing would have been to just go and ask Hector but my brain was hard-wired for doing things the painful way. So, instead I deliberated on it for weeks. The only thing that I could assume for sure was that it had to do something with the breakdown of the Department of Mysteries and the rise of a particularly odd fellow, Lord Voldemort. Which was pretty much all I knew about from the outside of things.

* * *

The day before everyone left the castle I had just realized that once again Remus was missing. The rest of his little gang of juvenile delinquents whispered to each other like little girls in his absence. I was able to corner Peter alone but the only thing I could get out of him was that Sirius was forced to go home this Spring Break instead of going with James like he had hoped. Again, nothing on where Remus could be. I kept telling myself that it wasn't any of my business but I couldn't let it go. This two-sidedness of Remus was frustrating. On one hand he always spent his free time with me and on the other he was extremely secretive. It was as if he was trying to hold me close and shove me away at the same time.

On the last-minute the next day I packed my things. Cleo and Neil were staying behind. I wanted to know what Dumbledore was up to but I didn't want to ask Hector. So the only alternative was to just go and find out myself. I couldn't figure Remus out so I stuck to the next peeve that I couldn't let go of.

And that is how I ended up in the middle of the Hogwarts Express threatening to maim Sirius and James while laughing uncontrollably with a blond Ravenclaw boy named Bertram Aubrey. I'm not even sure exactly how it all started.

When I got on the train I bumped into Aiden who introduced me to Bertram. He was a year ahead of us. He had a short buzz cut hair with hazel eyes. He looked like someone straight out of California beach ad with a personality to match. The only thing quite odd about him were his slightly larger than normal ears, which were very distracting.

While Aiden left with Remus I ended up chatting with Bertram. Even after the train began moving I stayed in the hallway with him. He was easy to talk to since he supplied that majority of the conversation about what to expect on the OWLs exam.

Next thing I know I'm dealing with a very annoyed Sirius. He just stared me down for a second with an intense look before ignoring me and turning to Bertram. He said something that didn't make that much sense about a girl named Angela that infuriated Bertram who pulled out his wand as Sirius turned his back.

James quickly came to his defense and in retaliation Sirius pulled out his own wand and hit us with a cheering charm since we were 'both in such a cheery mood together.'

Sirius and I avoided each other after that.

After arriving at the platform I looked around wondering if the headmaster had taken the train as well or had planned on apparating here. Hector pulled up next to me with a trolley and motioned his head for me to follow him.

We made our way to the muggle world through the platform and kept on walking to a far end of the station that led out to desolate parking lot. I stopped and watched him stop near a white two-door car and toyed with something in his pocket. He stopped and looked up at me.

He cocked his head to the side and paused. "Well, do you _want_ me to leave you?"

"Since when do you know how to work one of these things?" I eyed the car suspiciously wondering if it was enchanted.

"I know lots of stuff." He didn't look at me as we both dumped our trunks in.

The drive was silent with the exception of the radio. I fiddled with it until I stopped at a station that played a song that Lily liked to sing while she brushed her hair. I twitched the entire time feeling nervous as I watched the cars all around us in traffic. But he kept on driving occasionally tapping his finger to the beat of song he seemed to like. I wondered if he ever liked to listen to muggle music and how little I actually know about him.

We finally reached a part of London with tall buildings with tree-lined sidewalks. This part seemed more residential. He pulled to the curb of building that looked more like a hotel. As we got in we dragged our things to an elevator. The old fashion iron gated doors had to be manually sided open.

We slipped in he pressed the spot between 12 and 14th floor button. There was no 13th floor. But the spot he pressed buckled in and the door closed. Hector stayed silent and indifferent to my presence.

Once we reached the 13th floor Hector opened the iron gate revealing a spacious flat. There were book cases on every available wall space. Between books were jars of different potions ingredients, candy, and other odd trinkets.

Every single space had something to look at. Randomly placed tables had piles of scrolls with ticking and swinging contraptions that didn't seem to have any real purpose other than to look impressive. The couches reminded me of the Gryffindor common room but these had different mismatched throw pillows, each with stitched designs from dragons to dueling wizards.

My trunk being tugged away startled me. Hector dragged it away down a hallway sighing in annoyance. There were three rooms. The two facing each other looked to be ours. The rooms were Spartan with only a bed and several drawers. Another larger room at the end of the hall was packed with things that I guess must have been originally in ours.

With a large thump Hector dropped the trunk in my room.

He spread out his arms wide. "Welcome." He dropped his arms at his side and walked out towards his room.

I watched him as he started unpacking placing everything neatly folded. His movements were fluid and careful as he refolded everything.

"So …" I trailed off not sure what to ask first.

He didn't look up but kept on working. "So?"

"When will he be here?"

"Dumbledore? Uh, tomorrow actually."

"Oh …"

"We need to go out to Diagon Ally tonight to get everything."

"Get what?"

"The party, … that's why you're here, isn't it?"

"Ya, sure." I walked into my room to unpack wondering if Hector thought that I actually had a clue to what was going on.

This made it even harder to actually ask him why we were doing this. My face flushed involuntarily. He had a reason to be here and risk being recognized. I was here simply because I was nosey and wanted to see what they were up to.

I stuffed a drawer full of jeans and slammed it shut. I didn't want to think about Hector so I let my thought dwell on Remus. That didn't improve my mood.

* * *

We traveled to Diagon Ally by floo powder. As we walked down the street I let my eyes wander from window to window taking it all in.

Hector let out a soft chuckle as he scratched his face trying to hide a smile. "You have no idea what to do, huh?"

I grinded my teeth as I looked away and headed off in another direction. I stopped when I noticed that he hadn't followed me. I looked over my shoulder to see him with a wide tooth grin. He stuck out his thumb and pointed to a store front window filled to the brim with extravagant dresses flouting eerily in the air. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to be with Lily instead.

Hector didn't stick around long. He left me in the hands of a very energetic old woman with vibrant silver hair and emerald eyes. Her face was full of fine wrinkles and sharp features. She was all corners.

Mrs. Cattermole took complete control of the situation. She handed me dresses to try on from an endless rack that she has chosen for me to try. I found it hard to keep up with her pace and had to more than once dodge her hand and arm since she was fond of talking with her entire body to emphasize her words. The day couldn't end quickly enough.

The next day felt stressful. I spent hours pinning up my hair, taking it down, then repining it up again. I felt as nervous as when I started Hogwarts. I didn't even have the slightest idea who would be attending, not that it would have mattered.

I settled with a simple braid pulled to the side. I ran my hands down the dress that Mrs. Cattermole chose for me. It was a simple white dress that came down to my knees with a layer of black lace cover it with a black sash around my waist. ( / pin / 39336196715355312 /)

Hector only gave me a once over before silently walking over to the fireplace and grabbed a jar of floo powder. His silence made me want to run back and change but he didn't give me a chance.

He took a hold of my hand. I could feel the silk of his robe against my wrist. Before walking into the fireplace with him I took a good look at him as he faced forward. He wore a muggle style professional suit that was clean-cut and pitch black. It made the white collar shirt stand out between the darkness of his suit and his emerald robe. It looked like he decided to ditch the tie.

I followed close behind him after he went through. I closed my eyes shut and when I opened them back up I was in a grand open hall with marble floors and pillars that held up swaying transparent white sheets that drew the eyes up to the night sky. Hanging shallow brass bowls of fire lit up the court yard in flickering light.

I looked behind me to see a line of three overly grown free standing marble fireplaces with barely lit rose garden beyond it. I could hear people chattering in the distance toward the Roman villa styled house. The windows showed the brightly lit rooms and even brighter colored guests in flowing dressed, robes, furs, and feathers.

A door slowly opened and out walked a man. I took a moment to realize that it was Professor Dumbledore. I had tried to imagine what he would look like dressed up but he looked as normal as ever with the exception that I could have sworn that his robe had shooting stars flying across at unpredictable times. It was very distracting.

Before I really knew what was happening we were bombarded with people inside. Many I didn't really know, but there were more than a few that I did, which caused some raised eyebrows from them. I didn't know exactly know to act so I went to my default plan, act dumb. It wasn't that hard. I did my best to act pleasant and attentive but everything was overwhelming.

All of the faces blurred into one huge swarm of small talk, complements, and bad jokes. I did my best to slowly melt in to the background of the chit chat, which wasn't that hard. They found Hector and Dumbledore much more interesting than me.

"So, you finally escaped. For a moment there I thought they just might actually eat you alive the way they you cornered. I swear, it was like Care of Magical Creatures class all over again." Sirius gave a wide grin, held up a glass cup in a toast, and promptly downed it in one gulp.

Sirius's eyes darted around the room and placed his glass on a waiter's plate as he walked by. He came back around towards me with a sour look but it didn't demise his features. His hair was slicked back and his clothes were pin straight in what looked like an Italian suit with a deep rich royal blue robe. "So you think that Dagger guy was going to meet some here?"

His voice was low and hushed as he spoke to me and I had to rack my brain to figure out what he was talking about. I vaguely remembered Sirius looking at an invitation card at Dagger's house after he died. I suddenly felt very stupid considering that even Sirius had a reason for being here. "I don't know, maybe." I admitted.

"Well, I'm going to go snoop around. Won't be hard, I unfortunately know most of the people here." Sirius sighed and gave my back a hard pat on the back and walked off muttering. "At least my mum won't be pissed at me about not socializing."

I watched him stalk off toward a small group of laughing wizards that looked like they were in their early 20's. I watched him joke around with them, feeling very put out. I sneaked off towards a nearby empty terrace.

I leaned against the marble railing taking in the brisk spring air. I watched people inside sway and twirl to the music. I admired the long flowing dresses as they swept elegantly across the floor. The whole picture was very enchanting. I considered asking Hector if he would dance with me but I quickly shot that idea down as I saw him dance with Narcissa in her long flowing emerald dress. They seemed to match so well that anyone could guess that they were dating.

I let my eyes wander when I noticed another dancing couple. I couldn't place where I had seen the red haired girl but the boy I definitely knew. Lucius was fitted in all black that made his pale hair and blue eyes stand out even more. As another dance ended many of the couples went their separate ways. Lucius noticed me and gave a quizzical look before realizing it was me. I gave a small wave as he opened the glass doors.

Lucius smiled warmly. "Hiding?"

"Kind of," I admitted.

He leaned against the railing next to me. "You just don't know anyone here. Here, come on." He held out his hand.

I slid my hand into his as he started leading me back into the dancing hall. "Where are we going?"

"Dancing of course." As soon as the door closed behind us he placed his other hand on my waist and held up the other. I smiled widely as we waltzed to the melody. "So you _can_ dance?"

"What were you expecting?" I tilted my face giving him an inquiring look.

"You just completely ruined my heroics and noble gesture to teach you."

"Maybe you can try that on your next victim?"

"Yes, I'll have to try harder at picking them out."

Lucius stayed as my dancing partner through the countless classical melodies. He told me very odd stories of people from old families he knew and joked about some of the more eccentric ones.

As one of the faster paced songs involving the quick step an older lady in her forties stopped near us and stared straight at me. Her hair was shockingly white with crinkled pale skin that looked like she must have frowned a lot in her life time.

"It's time for us to leave Lucius. Make sure you …. bathe." Her eyes didn't waiver from me as she added that last part looking at me like some sort disgusting troll. She walked away slowly through the crowed as they practically parted for her.

"She … she's just not used to staying up late. I'm sorry about that." He refused to look at me.

"It's okay; I'll see when we get back to school." I gave a small wave as he gave a sad smile and left, disappearing through the crowed.

* * *

As the night went on many of the older guests filed away in pairs leaving a younger crowd. I made my way to a far corner small table meant for two. I crossed my legs and rubbed my ankle slightly. My feet ached but I looked out the crowed of dancers enviously.

A clank on the table knocked me out of my daze. Sirius sat down opposite of me with two plates filled to the brim with various sorts of cakes and pastries.

"Act like I'm supposed to be here." He ordered.

I raised an eye brow at him wondering what he was talking about. He ignored me and pushed one of the plates toward me. I stabbed a fork into a slice of cheese cakes dripping with a cherry sauce. I took a bite of the cake and closed my eyes and groaned.

"This is amazing cheese cake."

He just grunted and stuffed a large piece of chocolate cake in his mouth.

"Sirius, don't you want to keep dancing?" A fairly pretty blond with way too much make-up swished slightly back and forth batting her eyes in an attempt to be cute. She looked maybe a couple of years older than us.

"Not really." Sirius mumbled with his mouth still full of cake.

"Oh, then would you like to come sit with me." She pointed to table across the dance floor to a large table filled with other young couples. "They've been wickedly funny."

"I promised to sit here." Sirius kicked me under the table as a warning to go along with it.

"Oh, you wouldn't mind would you?" She perked up looking at me and I noticed how the tip of her nose was slightly bent downward at the very tip.

Sirius interrupted before I could say anything. "We're supposed to be working on a project together."

"Oh, … well maybe next time." She walked away with here head bowed down slightly, looking extremely dejected.

"This keeping it 'pure' thing is starting to get gross." Sirius gave me an irritated look. "Thanks."

"Okay, …" I snickered at him.

Sirius waved a fork at me. "She's my cousin, _first_ cousin."

"Okay." I bit my lip holding back a laugh.

Sirius only looked up momentarily and growled as he shoved the last fork full of chocolate cake in mouth.

We ate in silence together. I considered complaining or annoying him but I held back considering he _did _bring me a plate of food and was considerate enough to remember that I adore cheese cake.

I pushed the rest of the food on my plate around and sighed for millionth time as I watched the couples dance with bright faces. Sirius's chair screeched as he stood up but I kept my eyes fixed in front of me.

Sirius blocked my view while rolling his eyes and stuffing a rather large cream puff in his mouth with one bite. He held out his arm toward me.

I squinted at him. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? You're _clearly_ going to be annoying and sigh all night until someone asks you to dance. So get off your butt and dance with me."

Sirius, in his own way of trying to accommodate me put on a little show. It really was the strangest thing I had ever witnessed from him. I guess I should have enjoyed it, but coming from Sirius it just didn't feel normal.

He was in every way proper, considerate, and polite. His movements in dancing were flawless and seemed to make a point of adjusting to my pace even though he was the one who should be leading. He didn't let his eyes to wander to other girls like he normally would have and kept a respectable distance between us as we danced. Polite and respectable, two words I'd never thought of associating with Sirius Black.

"Such showmanship, too bad Hogwarts doesn't have an acting class." I commented.

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "You're not the only one who can put on a show. I'd thought you'd like this?"

"Hmm?" I thought about it. I guess I should have liked it, and it (in) a way I did.

"Having conflicting emotions, Lascano?"

"It's just odd coming from you."

"I had a _dreadful_ feeling you'd say that."

"Now you're just teasing."

"Sorry, it's a difficult act to keep up."

I spent the rest of the night dancing with Sirius as he did his best to 'keep the act up' although his many rude or innuendo remarks seemed rather purposeful to me. When I had come back to Dumbledore's flat I still felt light on my feet. I closed the door to my room and hummed lightly and danced a quick waltz by myself before undressing. I couldn't remember feeling this elevated.

I collapsed on my bed and curled in bed ignoring the soreness of my feet. I sighed and laughed at myself realizing how Sirius always seemed to win over any girl he had his eyes on. He really was a wonderful actor. I smiled as I remembered that I was actually supposed to be upset with him.

* * *

During the week, Dumbledore had his days booked with appearances, meetings, and speeches. Luckily, I was able to wiggle out of most of them. I had always pictured his life to be rather laid back giving orders and maybe write a few letters and speeches behind his desk. I never imagined how exhausting it was to be him. He seemed to be needed everywhere at once. Even though it was spring break, owls regularly flew in with letters from teachers and parents that needed to be responded to. With Dumbledore so busy Hector and I couldn't help but gravitate to each other. It started rather simply and a bit awkwardly …

Hector opened and closed drawers in the kitchen looking for something. He had taken up cooking for some reason. "So … you and Sirius?"

I looked up from Witch Weekly as I sat in the breakfast nook across from him. "Huh?"

He now turned his back to me as he found a rather large silver bowl and began adding things I couldn't see into it. "You spent most of the night with him. Is it official?"

"I spent just as much time with Lucius." I added.

Hector didn't respond.

"He was just putting up an act to get me to stop complaining." I sighed turning back to my magazine.

"What do you mean?" He was now whisking something that smelled like chocolate.

"I really didn't know anyone at the party … and I wanted to dance again. He may have _looked_ nice but you should have heard the things he was saying. He was still very much Sirius Black."

"You're using his name as an adjective now?"

"He _is_ an adjective."

Things got lighter after that. Hector looked like he made it a point to stick with me when we went out to many of Dumbledore's 'appearances'. This was convenient since all the other seemed to have a minimum age requirement of 70. As much as I hated going, the up side was that we had quickly become regulars at muggle candy shops.

Over all, the week was extraordinarily anti-climatic. _Nothing_ happened. That was until the last day when I received an Owl from Sirius. It was a large dark speckled owl with disturbing bulky yellow eyes and what looked like a massive dark uni-brow. I suspected that he sent this particular owl just to unnerve me.

His stare was intense and hostile. I slow crept up to it not wanting to be potentially pecked to death. The owl, however, had other ideas. I had apparently worn out its patience as it gave a slight flap of its wings nipped at the twine that held the package and flung the parcel at me. It gave a large screech before stealing a piece of brownie that Hector had made and flew out the window just had abruptly as it came in.

"I'm going to take a leap and assume that disaster of a bird was from Sirius."

I nodded as I traced my fingers over Sirius's surprisingly elegant cursive writing.

"Figures." Hector left to the cluttered living room to watch some kind of muggle Soap Opera which I completely didn't understand since it had nothing to do with cleaning or singing.

It was just a bundle of rolled up papers with a small note on the outside the simply read, 'Sirius'. Untying it the entire thing was made of newspaper and magazines. At first I had no idea what it was until I noticed that some pages had been marked with large black ovals.

Most articles were little pieces and rather obscure. Some were directly connected to Dagger Royallord. Increasing non-human magical being's rights, petitioning the Ministry to increase research on potential werewolf cures, and more importantly investigating what he called 'an increase in organized magical criminal and terrorist organizations.'

I picked up the papers and placed them on the table spread out. In the corner of my eye a small strip of paper laid on the floor. I picked it up and it looked like a partially cut picture of a racing broom advertisement. I turned it over and at the top corner was a red star.

* An un-named source has brought to our attention that the unnatural amount of 'accidents' and unsolved crimes may all have a connection to each other. All of the victims have direct or have association with activism for a wide variety of little known groups with issues ranging from the fair and ethical treatment of magical creatures and muggles alike to ensuring the protection of orphaned magical children. In the investigations an Unspeakable simply known as Dagger has been allegedly been doing independent investigations on behalf of the Ministry of Mysteries. These reports have not been confirmed but interviews with people at the scenes have reported seeing a man who may have been Dagger. Conspiracy theorists believe that these crimes are part of a larger plot to over throw the Ministry of Magic and cleanse the magical community. They claim that before their deaths the victims had shown unusual behavior and may have been under a little known spell involving a type of mind control. These allegations are highly unlikely as that these spells are extremely difficult in nature and impossible to tell if the victim was in fact being manipulated.

I sat on the floor dumbfounded. I have come to expect the unusual and creativity from Sirius Black but this was on another level. I went through the clipping again and was able to see what Sirius had been up to. The lists of obituaries didn't quite match some reports. People who had worked and been highly involved in equality activism were suddenly in the news for being part of murders, endorsing anti-magical creature policies, had taken part on what the reporters called extreme acts of cruelty and abuse of power. These were extreme cases of being out of character.

It looked like the conspiracy theory group was on to something.

The front door opened and closed. I could hear Dumbledore chatting with Hector. I raced to pick up all the pieces of newspaper and shove them in the nearest drawer. I dusted myself off and took a deep breath before joining them. I knew I should have just straight out asked or questioned them. But a small part of me tugged fitfully not to give away what Sirius had figured out. They had hidden so much from me that they it felt right to protect Sirius and his own little secrets. At least _he_ trusted me.


	30. Chapter30 JustWhenYouThinkYouKnowSomeone

**Chapter 30: Just When You Think You Know Someone**

The adjustment needed for going back to school was rather easy. Everyone got more work, teachers prepped students for the OWLs, letters show up warning purebloods to stay away from muggle-borns, James nagged Sirius to seek mental help for gullibility (James wasn't buying the conspiracy theory), and everyone blamed Peter for scorching the boy's staircase even though Remus said he did it, _allegedly_.

The idea of Remus possibly losing his temper and misusing a spell causing the Gryffindor common room to go ablaze seemed too far-fetched. So Peter got the official blame from the Gryffindor students even though no one was formally punished by the school due to lack of reliable witnesses.

Even Sirius didn't know what happened which was a bit of a shock considering he seemed to actually know everything as of lately.

_Oh,_I almost forgot, when I got back I was interrogated by crazed girls wanting to know why I left with Hector **_alone_** after school ended for Spring Break; which resulted in being rescued by the ever so wonderful Lily Evens. But I wasn't so lucky when it came to James and Sirius. I had apparently left out that rather minuscule detail. In my defence they completely blew it out of proportion. Remus had to eventually rescue me from that one. But he didn't seem too keen on that bit of information either.

'Stressful' didn't seem like an appropriate enough word to describe … well, everything as the days passed on. The massive amount of work and studying alone had every one on edge. But, honestly no one had it worse than Remus. It wasn't a mistake that he became a prefect. He was a model student, got along with everyone, and people tend to actually listen to him. Clearly, he had a reputation to uphold. Every time that Sirius and James would get in trouble, I could see it. The embarrassment, disappointment, and … sadness.

It was the sadness part that threw me in a loop. Everything else I could understand. But he never could seemed to stand up to them at all. He didn't even go as far as disagree. If Sirius could put up with me, then what could Remus possibly be afraid of? The thought of James or Sirius abandoning him was absurd.

But it was there. I could see it in the corner of my eye. Hear it in the deep under tones of his words. Was I the only one that could see it? There became times that I thought maybe I had imagined it. But since Remus had come to spend nearly all his free time with me I had been able to see flashes of these emotions that he kept buried deep within him.

At first it just left me upset at them, namely Sirius. But one day, a very uneventful day, I saw Remus looking at me the same way. It was in the corner of my eye I saw his reflection in mirror when I had barged in their dorm room demanding Sirius to help on a project that we were supposed to work together on, _or else_. Recently Sirius would drag me along somewhere to only abandon me where ever Remus might be, usually with _our_work. I didn't want to take chances on him escaping again and it was unfair to ask Remus for help.

But the way Remus looked at me was just so … sad. I couldn't sort through my own feelings but it made me apprehensive and made my stomach turn uneasily. I wanted to know why. What were Sirius, James, and Peter like when I wasn't around? I knew James and Sirius used Peter like some sort of play thing. They never took him seriously and Peter always seemed like the odd man out, always trying to keep up but always three steps behind. They didn't seem to treat Remus like that when I was around, but could they be doing so behind my back?

Suddenly I wondered if the reason that James and Sirius always did well was because of Remus. Could they be using him to pass through school? The thought only encouraged me to keep a closer eye on both James and Sirius.

* * *

As the month was coming to a close since Spring Break I became convinced that James and Sirius were bullying Remus somehow and using him to cheat. James and Sirius wouldn't be caught dead studying yet they had aced every practice test the professors had given. They weren't known for paying attention in class either. Yet there they were, always in the top 10 in tests in _every_ class.

But it was the results from the History practice exam that finally did me in. I had practiced so hard for that subject and even had Lily help since was at the very top of that class. Going in I knew I could ace the 300 question exam but there on the wall after the test were the top 10 students posted at the end of the day. Both James and Sirius had beaten me and they didn't even bother to pay attention in class.

So when they both started their monthly I-am-being-super-suspicious-but-refuse-to-admit-it , I caved and planned on spying on them. I made sure that I had possession of the map and hid it well. Like clockwork, Remus was nowhere to be seen.

I rigged a simple intruder charm to alert me as soon as that nasty trio sneaked out again through the common room. With the silent glowing red light started blinking on the tip of my wand I made my way out of the dorm. I took my time to make a buffer between us. I had the advantage with the map. I could see three little dots moving along the paper all huddled together.

I pulled my cloak closer as I reached outside. I paused and looked up at the castle and hesitated. What _was_ I doing? I grinded my teeth and moved on forward. I could just peek at what they were up to and get back before anyone noticed, I reasoned with myself. It would just be a quick look.

I ran across the moist grass trying to stay in the darkest areas just in case someone was looking out from the castle. I smiled as an adrenalin rush coursed through me. I let out a small laugh as I reached the tree line. I didn't bother using my wand to light my way as it was a clear and bright night.

I took my time with each step, careful to make as little noise as possible. I brought the map close to my lit wand. I cursed as I realized that map only showed the outer edge of the forest. I scanned the map franticly but Sirius, James, and Peter's dots disappeared. I walked along the tree line toward the last time I had seen their dots moving.

I leaned against a toppled over tree and stared out to the school grounds with its whomping willow standing ridged in the dark. I reopened the map to scan it again but they weren't anywhere. I looked back up at the whomping willow and felt ice settle in my veins.

I ran towards the tree not caring if anyone saw me. I felt as if I couldn't breath as my chest constricted. I remember how students and even some of the parents had complained about how dangerous and potentially deadly that tree was.

I ran a complete circle around the tree careful to stay out of striking distance but nothing was there. I felt my eyes water and I sighed in relief. My eyes swept across grounds. Everything was still and quiet. Nothing seemed to be moving, not even the wind. I pulled out the map ready to make my way back to the castle, once again defeated.

As I walked back at the very edge of the paper a small dot labeled Remus raced across the paper as if he was running bouncing on and off the paper as if he was racing through the thick trees. My pulse quickened in panic.

I raced back toward the trees forcing myself to push as hard as I could through the darkness. Birds scattered and owls screeched in anger as I raced by. I slowed down and pulled out the map. Nothing was shown on the map on the outer border of the forest, not even me. I stopped and held my breath for a moment to calm myself down. I wanted to think clearly.

What was Remus doing out here? Were the others with him? What was he running from? I walked onward once again, careful with my steps and trying to decipher every creak and rustle in the forest. Anything could be in here, but I had to find Remus.

It seemed like ages as I walked deeper into the forest. I bit my lower lip, trying to keep my bearings so I could make my way back. I considered going back and alerting a professor but that would require a great deal of explaining and I knew for sure that James and Sirius would never talk to me after that.

I walked on trying to think of some kind of tracking spell but I couldn't think of anything. I gave up and planned on confronting the boys on the way back to the castle. I shivered as I pulled my cloak closer, feeling thwarted.

Twigs and dried leaves cracked under my feet. A loud snap startled me and made me jump. I looked down but there were only leaves that were damp from where the rain had gotten through the more sparse growing trees. Another crack made my heart race. I strained to pick up where it was coming from. Whatever it was, it was now racing toward me. I could hear the pounding on the earth bellow whatever it was.

I twirled around ready to grab my wand but I was too late. My hand hovered over my pocket where my wand was. I stood frozen as large shadow lingered just beyond where I could see.

It slowly crept closer. Ice filled my veins and ran down my back as a large hunched-over beast stepped into the moon light.

I tried to stay firm on the ground as my left foot slid forward on the damp grass. I couldn't feel my legs or anything else except an electric pulse of fear running through my veins. The only thing I could think as I saw the werewolf in front of me was that I was going die.

I waited for the lunge … but it never came. The beast took large deep breaths that made its body rise and fall. I felt my body shake as it leaned towards the ground. His ears flattened backwards and he curled his front paws towards his chest as it walked toward me slowly on its hind legs.

I let out the breath I was holding as the werewolf gave a soft whine. I took a large step back and ended up being bumping into a tree as the bushes behind the werewolf ruffled. I couldn't tear my eyes away from it but could only assume that there must be more than the one werewolf. Adding that it only acknowledged whatever was behind him with a flick of his ear, I wasn't reassured.

The thing only whined louder as it took several steps closer to me. I couldn't control my breath any more. It felt like I was hyperventilating. In the corner of my vision I could see something large by the werewolf's side. I didn't dare look away from the deep wide yellow eyes of the creature in front of me.

I wasn't sure when I finally noticed it but a large buck danced uneasily beside the werewolf seemingly trying to annoy it. The werewolf gave a low growl and took a swipe at the buck's antlers to shoo it away.

Another large beast snapped at the werewolf that I hadn't noticed before. It stood on the other side trying to corral it away. It took a moment to realize that it was a massive dog or wolf, I wasn't sure. All I knew was that it was huge with lush black fur and a plush tail.

I slid my foot sideways keeping my back flat against the tree as the werewolf grew more distracted. I held my breath with each small step trying to make as little noise as possible.

I reached the edge of the tree, ready to make a run for it. The werewolf lunged away from the kicking buck straight towards me. His ears were pricked forward and it looked at me with interest like I were a new toy that he could possible play with rather than be his next meal. This was not the way I had imagined an encounter with a werewolf would be like. The werewolf was far too puppy like. Was this what my parents faced when they died? Swatted and played with to death like mouse up against an overly eager cat?

I didn't take the chance. I turned and ran as fast as I could. I could hear barking and viscous growls behind me but I didn't dare look back. I turned and headed for a knocked over tree.

I jumped over it and landed hard on both feet as crouched down low against it trying to gather my wits for a plan to work. The werewolf lunged over the log with ease, clearing it an additional 8 feet away from me. I formed a fist with my hand near my chest and stood up throwing my hand opened towards the werewolf. I felt a rush like electrical spark through the tips of my fingers releasing a powerful blast throwing the werewolf an additional 15 feet away as it gave a sharp high pitched whine.

The large male deer bounded towards the werewolf once again using his antlers to urge it away. The large black dog leap close behind but stopped half way and slowly took large steps backwards closer to me.

I tried to force more wandless magic through me but I lost the nerve as werewolf's cold yellow eyes stared back at me, this time the puppy look was all gone. It didn't make an attempt to come at me again but it didn't let the buck bully him away either.

I took a step sideways but the wolf carefully followed my movements. His head lowered and he was on all fours this time. The massive black burly dog slowly took steps toward me. It walked backwards never keeping the wolf out of his sight.

The stale mate ended as soon as the dog blocked the path between me and the wolf. The werewolf stood on his hind legs and snarled as he lunged forward. The buck rammed the beast on his side knocking him down again. I took the chance to run but stopped as it finally dawned on me.

My eyes blurred with tears threatening to spill. "Remus?"

My head hurt. Remus had gone missing so many times and always on a monthly basis. The werewolf was Remus. And the other two … it wasn't exactly natural dog-deer behaviour, even in the magical world. Could they be…?

Before I could process my own train of thought the werewolf twisted himself and lunged at the dog. This time I couldn't run away.

The werewolf, or rather Remus, kicked the dog away and shook itself before being once again pushed away by the buck. I watch the dog on the floor shake, growl, and morph into Sirius Black.

His breath was labored and he looked even more beat up as a human. Sirius looked up at me with panicked eyes. "Get out of here! Run, don't stop until you're back in the castle."

He was unsteady as he got up. He stood up facing the fighting werewolf and buck. His shoulders tensed and clenched his fist. His whole being was resolute and bold. I realized too late what he was doing. I yelled for him just as he morphed back into a giant dog and bounded off toward the werewolf who was now out of sight but Remus' growls still vibrated through the night.

Sirius ran out of sight at full speed. I struggled to keep up as the horrendous growls and yelps steadily grew more distant. I shouted hopelessly for Sirius as low branches whipped across my arms and face. All I could think was that _Sirius is going to die_.

* * *

Everything seemed to go on forever; I couldn't even feel my feet as they pounded endlessly on the floor. My eye sight blurred as everything suddenly went quiet. No more growling, no more barks. There was only the steady rustling of the leaves as a breeze blew. I slowed to a walk as the trees grew father apart. Through the branches I could see faint lights. I had made it all the way to outskirts of Hogsmeade.

Out of breath I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes as I tried to focus on any noise around me. I leapt forward and ran again as fast as I could toward a faint whimper of a dog.

I ended up in the backyard of a badly neglected mansion. Sirius was hunched forward with a hand placed on the peeling paint of the house to steady him. The moonlight seemed to shine directly over him, illuminating him. Nothing about him seemed mortal. I couldn't comprehend what happen next. I wouldn't even be sure if Sirius did either. All I knew that I had ended up in Sirius' arms.

Had it been Sirius who rushed toward me or was it I to him? Or was it both of us running toward each other mutually? I could never recall but at the time it didn't matter. Sirius was alive. That was all that mattered.

I buried my face into the crook of his neck quietly sobbing, unable to hold back the tears. Sirius only held me tighter whispering something I couldn't understand into my hair. The warmth of his breath was comfort enough. He was just as unwilling to let go as I held him steady, my arms around his neck.

"I thought you'd ended up dead." I whispered to him as a dark cloud drowned us a blanket of darkness.

His arms around my back tightened, I felt his face turn as his check rested against mine. "I was thinking the same thing about you."

We stood there in silence for moment longer until a loud thump inside the house shook Sirius out of his daze. He held me at arm's length by the elbows. He knitted his eyebrows together as his eyes scanned over me for any injuries. He gave one last glance at the house behind him before he led me back into the forest.

Once we were past the tree line and the dim light of the sleepy town long gone he slipped his arm around my waist and held me closer as we walked together in silence. The farther we walked the more I dwelled on what happened. Remus had tried to kill Sirius and me. And Peter! How could I forget poor faithful Peter? He would have run head on into anything if James and Sirius thought it was okay. Where was James, was he the bucking deer?

I looked back wondering, hoping … I wanted to ask but the words refused to leave my lips. I felt my chest constrict as my breath became uneven.

Sirius halted and lit his wand scanning me all over for an injury that he was suddenly sure he had over looked. "Are you ok?"

Tears filled my eyes. All I could muster were their names. "Peter? James?"

Sirius brought both his hands to my face. Everything about him softened. "Samantha, they're fine. I promise they are both in one piece. What – what happened back there, I know it seemed out of control but I swear that Remus would never –"

I tore away from him and covered my ears as the sobs forced their way out of me. I shook my head and shut my eyes as Sirius tried to pull my hands down. I refused to listen. We could have all been killed.

Sirius pulled me close again whispering apologies as he tried to explain. But what was there to explain? He wasn't discouraged. He kept on trying to explain that Remus did have some level of control but all of his emotions were over exaggerated and primal in his werewolf form. He told me that all the injuries he had were self-inflicted because he was so depressed. Sirius went on to explain that since they had been able to be with Remus he had been able control his emotions. That Remus could actually remember things when he transformed back.

I listened to his every word but all I could think about was my parent's closed casket. Their bodies so mangled that they couldn't be shown. And that man's face … the werewolf that had killed my parents had been captured in his human form. He was a man I had once known for his kind quiet smile and silly stories that he insisted were 100% true. He was my father's friend and he killed my parents. I remembered his shrill laugh, his snarls as he cursed and thrashed as they hauled him away. But especially the way he looked at me before the Ministry door slammed, forever closing him off. _'You will never find peace. Trap! Trap!'_ That was what he had screamed right before those huge double mahogany doors banged shut. _Trap_.

* * *

Sirius eventually gave up and hauled me by the arm back into the castle. Right through the dark halls, up the switching staircases, and back up the tower. We stood for a moment in the common room. The fire had already burned itself out and had been cleaned by the house elves.

Sirius looked hesitant but grabbed my arm once again. He hauled me close behind. His every step was careful as he led me up the staircase to the boy's dormitory. Their room had just enough light from the full moon's soft rays from the opened curtain.

Sirius stood at the window staring out at the Forbidden Forest. "I don't think it would be a good for you to get caught sneaking back into your room this late in the night. You can use James' invisibility cloak to go down stairs in the morning and just say you woke up early. There are enough rumors going around as it is."

He stood there pondering to himself staring out into the night for some time before turning back to me. He was caring as he helped me heal the numerous cuts and scrapes I had accumulated in my romp through the woods. But there was now an invisible barrier that he was slowly building up. It looked like he didn't want to get too close. He barely even spoke.

He eventually offered me his bed which I gladly took as he sat on Remus'. "Sam … try to see Remus' side. He can't help what he was forced into becoming. He isn't a bad guy. You _know_ that Samantha. Nothing's changed. You know why he never said anything either." There was a long pause as he sat on the bed hunched as he stared down into his own hands. "Give him a chance; he's the most decent guy you'll ever meet."

I didn't say anything. It didn't seem like he was looking for a response either as he lay on his back and the room was once again plunged into silence.

* * *

The morning rays woke me from my nightmare plagued sleep. On the dresser beside me was a bundle of my clothes and James' invisibility cloak. I looked around and both Peter and James were thrown on their beds, they hadn't even bothered changing out of their clothes. Sirius was gone.

I drew the curtain around the bed and quickly got changed. I grabbed the cloak and got out of Gryffindor tower as silently and quickly as I could. I kept running through the castle to no particular destination. Stair cases lurched and swung me to different directions. I just wanted to get away but the staircases had a different idea.

Remus didn't show up for the rest of the day. James tried to get me alone to talk but I did everything I could to avoid it. Sirius on the other hand had proved to be just as unstable as Hector, although he would kill me if I ever said that to his face. He was now his usual aloof self, barely paying attention to anything other than himself. Even poor Peter did his best in his own clumsy way to resolve what happened. Sirius ignored the event all together as if were a minor mishap blown out of proportion.

But I wouldn't face them. I wanted to go on as it never happened. I wanted to forget. The thought of Remus, the boy I had spent nearly all my time with, was the monster I despised the most.

As much as I wanted to hate Remus, to blame him for hurting Sirius and James so badly that they spent the morning in the infirmary … it was hard. I dwelled on how Sirius had said that I should _know_.

Each time I thought about the endless moments I had spent with Remus I could help but see flashes of a snarling werewolf. A deep heavy weight settled on my chest bringing down my whole being. How could I have not realized what he was?

The next day Remus spent just as much time avoiding me as I was him. The more I evaded him and tried to focus on my studies the more it hurt as I thought about him. I watched him from a distance. He was the same, a bit more beat up than usual, but it was him. He was still the reserved docile boy that I had met on the Hogwarts Express. At least I hoped and wished with every bit of my being that he was.

As much as I didn't want to think about it, Sirius was right. I should be able to understand why Remus never said anything. I've seen from the outside what the average wizard does to half breeds like us. Out casted, hunted, humiliated, killed … that is what is usually in store for people like us.

Suddenly Sirius' sympathy for me when he found out I was half veela was understandable. I had expected him to use it against me or at least tell James and Remus. But that never happened. Unexpectedly, the unthinkable came to me. Could I confess what I am to Remus?

At the end of the day Remus was nowhere to be seen. James had been keeping a close eye on me since yesterday and I could feel his stare from across the crowded common room. I reassured myself and headed out through the portrait. Just a few steps down the hall the portrait once again swung open. Sirius stepped through and slammed it quickly in James and Peter's face leaving us alone in the darkening castle.

Sirius pointed in the opposite direction I was heading, "The astronomy tower, you'll find Remus feeling sorry for himself there in the dark."

He went back though the frame slamming it once again preventing James from speaking to me.

I ran toward the tower glad that Sirius had stalled James from following me. James looked like he was going to insist on being the moderator in this situation. That was something that I knew neither Remus nor I could handle right now.

When I opened the door to the top of the tower I almost turned around. It was so dark now under the heavy cloud cover that it was hard to see anything. But I froze in place as I heard him.

"James, just drop it already." Remus grumbled in the far corner looking out into the darkness.

I walked slowly to him just realizing that I had absolutely no plan whatsoever.

Remus turned around in a flash, "James, I said I –"

All I could see was his dark silhouette. I gave a small wave, completely unsure of myself. He just turned around and hunched over the railing resting his arms on the edge. He didn't say anything.

"I … I didn't …" I had no idea where to start. "I'm sorry I avoided you. It's just that all I could … My parents were killed by a werewolf. Seeing one up close …"

By the time I realized what I had said I started to get the feeling that I was failing spectacularly. Now I know why James wanted to play referee.

"Why are you here then?" Remus kept looking out over the tower as the clouds parted over the forest exposing the stars.

I walked over next to him and took one of his hands that were resting on the stone ledge in mine and slightly squeezed it. "I'm still here because you're still you. … And I'm still me."

I kept my gaze on our hands but I could feel Remus' burning stare.

"I could have killed you."

"You hesitated, when … when it was happening I didn't understand." I trailed off.

"Whatever Sirius told you, he over exaggerates my control and underestimates what I am capable of."

"You could have killed Sirius and James. But you didn't."

I wasn't sure how much of that I actually believed but I wanted it to be true. It **had** to be true. I couldn't live with it if I was wrong. The rest of the night was silent between us. Even as we walked back to Gryffindor tower getting heckled and questioned by paintings I felt the urge to tell him. In an odd way it seemed fair. I knew he was a werewolf maybe I should tell him about me being half veela.

As he headed up the boy's staircase I called out to him. He turned toward me. And as I saw him looking straight at me I froze. All the confidence plummeted to the depth of doubt. I shook my head and told him to forget it. I dashed up the stairs to find the room empty. Next door I could hear laughter and music.

* * *

The next day was a bit better. Remus was still a bit distant and unsure of himself. Neither of us were any good at trying to resolve what happened. Out of all of us, Peter seemed content enough. He had bounced back and was back to his gossiping old self. He retold stories that he had heard from a Ravenclaw boy whose father was in the Ministry and was in the middle of an investigation of a string of gruesome murders against muggles. Everyone seemed to have some new story of some muggle or wizard being killed or gone missing.

Later that day for once I was actually glad to have Sirius as my partner. During divinations everyone was filled with paranoia. Sirius refused to let that dampen his spirits.

Sirius brought a stack of worn tarot cards and began shuffling them. "It wasn't _that_ bad now wasn't it? But … that was hard on him too, so give him some time. He's still recovering from hurting. He's such a sensitive old soul." He signed rubbing his hand across his cheek. "That damn old codger."

He passed the cards between us facing down like a poker game. I shuffled through my things to get my book. As I looked up Sirius was reshuffling the rest of the cards with a solemn look that quickly changed to his typical mocking façade.

One card was face down in front of each of us. He held up a small piece of folded paper that was supposed to be the one mandatory question we had asked, we were free to choose the others. "Cards or question first?"

"Cards"

"Good girl." Sirius turned over both our cards.

Sirius turned over an ace of wands, mines showed an 8 of wands. "I think it's telling us we're wizards, _shocking."_

I started flipping the book, "What's the question?"

Sirius grunted and threw the unfolded paper on the table between us. In curly elegant writing was written one word. _Love_. "Well what misery is in store for me?"

"Ace of wands is …" I laughed as he shot me an irritated look, "Yes, for a hook-up but nothing long term. Not disappointed are you?"

"Of course not, how could I possibly be upset with _that_ answer."

"Okay, okay."

"What about you and your wands?"

"Umm, it says: yes, but it will be unexpected."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Let's just finish the rest of work we need to do.

The rest of our cards were all doom, gloom, or changing times with Sirius even pulling out the death card and the justice card upside down. We were both glad for the class finally ending.

"See ya after your detention, _again._" I waved to the boys; Peter was caught this time along with them.

As I walked away I turned back and Sirius was still there with a hopeless heartbreaking look on his face as he rummaged through his bag for something. James was arguing with Peter and they didn't seem to notice.

James, apparently choosing to ignore Peter, jogged over to me. "Sam, I think it's time we let you in on a secret of ours."

Sirius smacked his forehead with his hand as he walked up behind him. "Really, James? _Really_? Do I even **have** to explain why having **that **conversation is rather pointless at this point?"

James ignored him. "We were with the buck and dog. We're _animagus_."

"Oh, _really_?" I raised an eyebrow looking at Sirius.

James crossed his arms with his chin held up. "Yes, and I am offering to teach you how. I was the first to figure it all out. I got _Peter_ to transform."

I looked over at Peter rather impressed. He shy bowed his head and nodded. "Really?"

"Yes, but we'll have to set some kind of rules, if we're all going out –"

"I thought we were over this whole 'rules' thing? What's the point of breaking rules if we're only going to make up our own? Plus we're going to be late." Sirius hauled James away.

James waved his hands yelling, "Think about it."

I did think about it. I thought about transforming into a hideous bird the way full blooded veelas do when they get too angry. I was a witch but I was still half veela. I had no idea how that kind of magic could affect me. There wasn't exactly a long list of half veelas I could consult on.

* * *

A/N: I've been told that some parts are a little too confusing for you guys in this story (where does Sam stands with the guys/what do the guys really feel/are her veela powers influencing the guys/what the heck is up with Hector). Some of it is on purpose because the story is in 1st POV and I can't tell the reader what Samantha doesn't realize herself. To help address these issues the next chapter will be in 3rd person in Sirius' perspective. I think out of everyone he has the best idea of what's going on with everyone. The chapter was mainly going to be about him any way so it works out.

Next Time: Chapter 31 The Other Side of Black is Rather Colorful

Sirius feels things he'd rather not and takes it out on everybody.


End file.
